FullMetal Alchemist: Ice Angel
by white-lily15
Summary: Al has gotten his body back, and small crimes sky rocket.With not enough alchemists around Mustang finds two sister alchemists and convinces them 2 join the military. When the sisters and the elrics are teamed up what could happen?
1. Ice Angel

**Ice** **Angel**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Ice Angel and Full Metal"_

**Author Note: This is my first FMA fic so please be nice. No flames or hates please ****J**

"We need more alchemists it's that simple Full Metal", Mustang scolded as he dragged the teen by the collar of his red jacket into the red and white striped tent.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO COME!" Edward yelled as he thrashed in Mustang's hold.

"Brother calm yourself", Al soothed as they walked into the tent to come face to face with a brunette woman with glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Her face was innocent and caring filled with large chocolate eyes that glanced up at the entrance of the alchemists. She sat down the book she had currently been reading on the dirt floor and jumped down from her high folding chair.

"You must be Colonel Mustang, I'm the ring master of the show, and only have one question for you", the woman began curiously. "Why exactly did you request for my circus to appear here?"

"I heard you had two talented alchemists in your show", Mustang told as he dropped Edward letting him hit the ground with a hard thud as he approached the woman with a flyer in hand.

The young woman pushed up her glasses higher on her nose as she examined the piece of paper. She looked where his white glove was pointing and examined the two figures. One white the other red as red whips entraced the white figure and silver whips entangled with the red one. Above them in big bold letters were Yin and Yang battle of opposites.

"So you're interested in them eh?" she asked handing him back the paper.

"Yes", he nodded.

"Very well, you may watch them at work, but it will have to be as they perform. We have a show in a matter of minutes if you'd like to watch for yourself", she offered kindly.

"I would very much appreciate that Ms-"

"Amy just call me Amy", Amy smiled. "Now follow me and I'll take you to your seats…I assume you two would also like to see the show?"

Ed and Al nodded as the twenty year old chuckled lightly at the two teen boys, "Very well this way gentle men".

Amy led them through a set of velvet red drapes to appear in a room filled with spectators. She strode to the first row right in front of a stage a two feet off the ground.

"Front row", she smiled and gestured to three folding chairs right in front of the stage.

The three men took their seats as Amy leapt onto stage and twirled around on her tip toe to face the audience, her outfit changing before their eyes. With oohhs and awes the looked at her in her new outfit. Her top was red sprinkled with sequins that went to mid thigh, her legs were covered in black leggings, on her feet were black stilettos, and on top of her head was a black top hat.

"Lady's and gentlemen!" she announced. "Welcome to our humble circus! I am ring master Amy the Blade! We all know why you've come, to see Yin and Yang battle!"

The crowd roared with approval as she nodded satisfied. With an outstretch orm she stepped aside bowing allowing the velvet black drapes from behind her raise. The rose to reveal a red spot light on a girl. She wore a black dress a red dragon wrapped around her waist. The dress landed just below her knees, silver arm band on her glinted in the red spotlight. She lifted her head to reveal fire red hair curled to her shoulders and a black masquerade mask adorned her face revealing shin green eyes shooting out. On one had was a white glove with an alchemy circle drawn on it. With a snap of her fingers a red whip of pure fire lashed out at the audience, with a withdraw of her wrist it curved and missed Ed's head my mere inches. She whirled the fire in a circle above her before the fire whirled around her waist like a hula-hoop. To finish off the performance she did a back flip through a fire hoop, and with one final snap of her fingers towards the tent's peek a red fire dragon appeared. As the fire dragon dove towards the girl it vanished and turned into a set of devil's wings made out of fire on her back. The crowd roared with delight as Edward looked at Al his mouth wide open. Then an ice blue spotlight hit a girl standing where the red head had been. Her hair was golden and her eyes was the same emerald green as the other girl. She wore a white dress with a baby blue dragon wrapped around her waist, her masquerade mask was silver. A smirk crossed her light pink lips as she pressed two fingers to her lips, kissed them, and then blew the kiss to the audience making everyone shiver from the icy chill. She had a sliver arm band that had a alchemy circle engraved into it. The circle glowed an eerie blue when she clapped her hands together. As she pulled them apart a stream of water pulsed steadily through her palms as she pulled them farther apart. She had accelerated the water molecules in the air. With a turn of her wrist the water turned into whips that she made dance through the air. One coiled around her calf and turned into crystal ice. She threw the whips into the air and with a snap of her fingers, making the alchemy circle glow they turned into ice daggers that shot towards her. The crashed around her turning into white ice flakes that formed on her back as angel wings. The crowd roared once again, and then a fire whip lashed out at the angel. With quick precision and a move of her hand a wall of water came between her and the fire. With a clap of her hands she turned the water into ice daggers that flew at her opponent. A whip of fire lashed out and melted them on the spot, and then the devil charged at the girl. The devil swung her leg at the angel's ankles; the angel jumped back wards doing a no hand back flip. She landed gracefully on both her feet on the stage looking very satisfied with herself. The devil growled menacingly as she charged recklessly at the angel, their wings still intact. The devil threw a punch that the angel caught then flipped her onto her back. Before the devil had the chance to get up the angel's knee was on her chest and an ice dagger at her throat.

The crowd roared with applause and praises as the ring master came back on stage clapping her hands. The devil and the angel got to their feet and their wings evaporated right before the audiences' eyes. They turned and left the stage as the ring master smiled at the two girls.

"Yin and Yang everyone! Yang won this round, but who will win the next! Every fight is different, none of this is rehearsed! The next show shall be at midnight tonight thank you for coming and goodbye!" The ring master smiled before throwing a red smoke bomb on the floor to disappear behind it's red haze. Everyone clapped as Mustang grabbed Ed's arm and led them back stage. They pushed aside the curtain to see other acts that were going on at the midnight show, the stage master Amy walked up to them and smiled. Her cloths now a pair of gray sweats and a white t shirt. Everyone was in lounge wear as they practiced their routines.

"I assume you want to see them spar? They do that at least three times a day before shows", Amy informed as Mustang nodded."Are you two curious also?"

Both the brothers nodded. A pearl white smile spread across her face as she waved her hand over. Everyone formed a semi circle as a girl with blazing hair came out in green shorts and a white t shirt. Her fire hair was in a tight ponytail and her green eyes gleamed as a smile graced her face.

"Hi", she smiled looking at the three soldiers.

"Hey", Al blushed and waved back sheepishly.

She chuckled before the room went quiet as a new face walked in. A blonde with her golden hair down in a blue tank top and black lounge pants. She popped her neck before lunging at the other girl. The two sparred for several minutes before it ended with both of them in a head lock.

"Okay you two it's a draw!" Amy shrieked urgently as the two released each other gasping for air. "Geez you two!"

The red head shrugged before plopping to the ground rubbing her neck while glaring at the blonde.

"Who put who in a head lock first?" the blonde smiled only to have the red head beauty to chuckle.

"Point"

"You two are alchemists?" Al asked urgently.

The blonde's head snapped towards him, slowly a smile crossed her face as she tapped her pointer finger on the silver arm band on her forearm.

"Yep!"

"Would you two girls be interested in becoming State Alchemists?" Mustang questioned getting a curious look from the eldest.

"Why would you want us to be State Alchemists?"

"Your Alchemic skills seem to be up there with Shorty over here", Mustang explained.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"You duh", the blond rolled her eyes.

"Shut up uh….what's your name?"

Everyone fell anime style as the blonde growled,"I'm Jade Evans, really good come back by the way…uh what's your name". She mocked rolling her emerald eyes.

"I'm Melody Evans", Melody sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You both have the same last name?" Edward puzzled.

"We're sisters you idiot!" the blonde snapped.

"Who you calling an idiot!"

"You!"

"Blondie!"

"You're blonde too you moron!"

"That's enough!" Amy sighed pushing them apart with a harsh shove."Angel! Stop hitting him over the head!"

"Sister!" Melody cried as she grabbed her sister as Ed laid on the ground motionless.

"Aww he'll live", Jade sighed crossing her arms as Edward jumped up ready to attack her only to have Al grab him.

"I accept", Jade stated clearly having Melody looking at her sister with a blank stare.

"Sister?"

"Excuse me?" Mustang questioned.

"I'll become a dog of the military...on one condition", Jade glared hard at Mustang.

"What?"

"We stay together….if I go I know Melody's going to go too…don't deny it sis", Jade smirked as Melody pouted. "If we sign on we stay together, not split ups"

Mustang smirked,"I remember making that deal once before". "Alright no split ups…but you're going to have partners".

Jade looked at him blankly,"Huh?"

"Meet Full Metal and Alphonse Elric…you're new partners….if you can pass the test", Mustang smiled deviously at the end.

"I'll pass don't worry about that", Jade smirked. "The partnership is negotiable though…."

Alchemist Exam-

Jade ducked and clapped her hands together turning her opponent into solid ice. With a hard kick to the gut her opponent soared until the ice crashed and her landed on the ground out cold. She had already gotten by the other parts of the exam, she had just needed to prove her worthy.

"Wow", Al gasped as he watched her walk out of the arena rolling her arms as though they were soar.

"Where's Melody?" Jade asked as she barged into Mustang's office.

Her hair mussed and sweat beaded on her skin as red stained her face from the battle prior.

"She didn't pass", Mustang replied coldly.

"What?"

"Her alchemy isn't advanced enough. She still over reacts to a simple attack, and she allows her opponent to get the best of her. I'm taking a wild guess here and saying that you won most of those fights in your performances", he informed as Jade sighed simply.

"That means what?"

"It means that she's not becoming a state alchemist and is not joining the military. She'll travel with you on the condition that you train her well enough to make her into a descent alchemist", Mustang stated as the Elrics and Melody walked in.

"Just in time", Mustang stated as he pulled out an envelope. "I'm assuming you'd like to know your State name?"

"Might be nice", Jade rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

He burst in a fit laughter as he looked at the name scribbled onto the paper.

"What?"

"Apparently the nick name that your ring master came up with stuck with you. A Water and Ice Alchemist.. your official name is-"

Everyone edged forward in anticipation.

"Ice Angel".

"What?" Jade sweat dropped.

"Ice Angel, are you hard of hearing now iceberg?"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me water head now you kids get out of here and go run around the state or something. What ever you do?"

"Why I oughta!"

"Come on sister", Melody sighed then dragged her sister out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way here's your watch", Mustang threw and Jade caught in her free hand as Al shut the door behind all of them.

"Ice Angel huh? It fits", Melody snickered.

"Shut up!"

"How did you two learn alchemy and where are your parents? Amy's nice but she doesn't look like you're related to her" Al questioned shyly.

A soft smile crossed Jade's face as she turned the pocket watch into a choker to form around her neck.

"Since we're partners now I guess you have a right to know".

"Our parents were murdered", Melody sighed.

Ed and Al froze as they watched the sisters.

"Amy took us in; she knew our mother before she died. She raised and taught us the only forms of alchemy she knew, elemental. Even though I specialize in water and ice I can perform all types of element alchemy. Sister is better at fire alchemy though, I guess it's a hair thing".

"Sister!" Melody whined.

"Oh hush up. She taught us and our practices would be during shows. Since we were specialized in two different elements it became quite the little show. Soon everyone wanted to come to see that and well…..so yeah we stuck around. She was basically our mom-"

"Then why were you so gung hoe to join the military?"

"Because Melody wasn't going to learn anything new in a circus, wearing out the whole battle of elements deal, besides it's not like we won't see her again".

"Alright then circus freak let's go"

"What'd you call me shorty!"

"Shorty!"

"They are just great aren't they", Melody sighed as Al chuckled at the pair.


	2. Metal and Ice

**Metal and Ice**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

"Hey! Iceberg get in here!" Mustang suddenly shouted through the hard wood door.

"Watch it old man", Jade growled as she narrowed her eyes.

Jade opened the door and shut it swiftly behind her to cut off the brothers and her sister from the conversation about to be held. There was a sudden shout of protest, and then a few mutters followed by the door flying open to reveal a very ticked off looking Jade.

"What is it sister?"

"We um….have to go to Resembol. Something about you needing to get your auto mail checked?" she raised an eyebrow as Edward sighed deeply.

"Yeah"

"We have to go there"

"I heard you"

"I mean, like, now", Jade emphasized.

"Now?"

"You hard of hearing yes now!"

"Why haven't you left yet water head?"

"Flame brain", Jade hissed through her teeth. "Haven't been a State Alchemist for one day and already I'm running around. Eh, comes with the job description I guess"

"Well come on let's go catch the train", Edward sighed as they all heard Mustang yell once more for not already being gone.

Jade walked down the quiet corridor going over everything said in Mustang's office in her head.

"_What do you want Mustang?" Jade growled as she swiftly shut the door behind her._

"_I need you to get Full Metal out of here so that you two can get practice in the field together", Mustang absently mentioned as he shuffled through some paper work._

"_Because", Jade hinted while rolling her eyes at his vagueness._

"_Because if I heard right you come with some baggage also Ice Angel" _

"_What do you mean by that!" she spoke a bit too loudly._

"_I know about Dr. Hoss"_

_She froze in place as the image of a man trying to capture her and her sister to try crazy experiments on them popped into her head. He had always been trying to make a Philosopher's Stone of his own to gain immortality and be able to step outside of the alchemy's main rules. He had taken an interest in Jade since she was capable of performing all kinds of elemental alchemy. He believed with the right amplifier that Jade would be a key tool for him. But, he could never catch her. Since her and Melody's genetic make up was similar he believed she could do the same. They finally locked him away years ago for trying to kidnap Melody to see if she was the same as Jade._

"_What about him?" fear evident in the young alchemist's voice._

"_He escaped"_

_Jade bit down on her lower lip as her eyes looked over to the opposite wall._

"_I need you to show Full Metal how to defend himself against him. Since he is a…unique alchemist. Not many alchemists can control the blood in someone's body"_

_A shiver ran down Jade's spine,"Okay, where can I take him?"_

"_Take him to Resembol, say it's to get his auto mail fixed. He's always on about that"_

"_Alright"_

"_Oh and Ice Angel?"_

_Jade looked over her shoulder her hand still on the golden door knob waiting to put on her clever act._

"_Be careful, you know he'll look for you"_

_With a simple nod Jade opened the door ready to become an actress._

Jade glanced at her innocent sister; she would never survive the psycho's alchemy. Jade had control over her own blood, no matter what the quack tried he couldn't manipulate her blood like he could other's. With her being a water alchemist she controlled the water in her blood making her immune to his affects. A very advanced skill that Amy had taught her when she found out about the doctor's intentions. Melody never caught on to water alchemy so all Jade could do was pray that they wouldn't run into him, she couldn't protect three people all at once. But, by now he may have found a way around her alchemy. A major flaw in her alchemy was that if you stole her arm band she couldn't perform her techniques. With a side glance she looked at Edward as they stepped outside in the sun the golden light washing over all of them, he was her only hope of being able to beat him….for good.

**AuthorNote: Hope you like it so far if people like it ill probably post it around 11/7/10 :)**


	3. Steam

**Steam**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Ice Angel and Full Metal"_

"Two tickets to Resembol please", Jade smiled charmingly as she was handed two yellow faded pieces of paper.

She slid the money through the opening as she handed Mel her ticket.

"AH!"

"What!" Jade yelled spinning around to see Ed pulling out his pockets and Al doing likewise with panic striken looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked gently.

"O-our money...is-"

"Gone", Al groaned.

"Gone?"

"Can't you hear! Yes gone woman!", Edward yelled flailing his arms as steam practically rolled off of him.

"Two tickets to Resmebol"

Everyone turned to see Jade now holding two extra tickets as she handed over the money to pay for them. With a sigh she handed the two tickets to the Elric brothers who looked at her questioningly.

"They're not rigged to explode or something", she growled once Ed began to poke the ticket.

"Thank you Jade", Al beamed as he graciously excepted his ticket. "Brother say thank you".

Ed took his ticket, looked off to the side, and mumbled lowly in his throat so no one could understand him.

"Thanks water head"

"No problem shorty", she beamed with her green eyes glinting with laughter.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT'S TALLER THEN HIM!"

"Well, you duh", Jade replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward launched himself forward only to have Al grab him from behind by looping his arms under his brother's and locking his hands behind his neck.

"Your shorter then me!"

Melody froze as she glanced quickly over her shoulder to see flames errupt around Jade. Melody sweat dropped as she dropped her head with a sigh.

"He had to bring up the height thing", she mumbled as she watched her sister compose herself for the verbal battle.

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be shorter", she smiled sweetly while popping her knuckles as though silently threatening him to argue with her.

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled as the train began to move.

Everyone looked in horror as they watched the white steam begin to roll out of the train as it began to roll on the tracks.

"CRAP!" all four alchemists yelled in unison as they lunged forward to jump in.

Al reached out and grabbed the metal railing of the caboose. With a skillful flip he landed on the train and reached out his hand to Melody. Melody launched forward grasping his hand to be pulled on his side.

"Come on sis!" Melody yelled.

Jade reached out to grasp her sister's hand only for her to stumble missing. She continued on until she saw to her horror that the station was about to end. As a sweat drop began to roll down her light tan skin she kicked into high gear. She could feel her feet rebounding against the pavement as she made one last effort to get on the train. With a kick of her left foot she jumped into the air, grabbing the cold metal railing, and flipping herself over.

"Come on Shorty!" Jade yelled as she reached out her hand to Ed.

"Who you calling-

"You know I'm talking to you moron!" Jade snapped as she leaned over the railing a few inches.

"Who said I wanted your help?"

Jade's eye twitched as she growled hopping onto the ledge on the opposite side of the railing causing Melody to cring. The thought of her sister falling ot her doom to the tracks bellow dominated her mind as she watched Jade perform the stupid stunt. The blonde hair, green eyed alchemist reached out and grabbed the frotn of Ed's shirt jerking him up to the ledge allowing him to get over the railing.

"Okay, he's on now get over here!" Melody screached as the train hit a bump on the tracks nearly causing Jade to fall.

With a small smile and a smirk Jade grasped the cold silver devider with both of her hands, kicked herself over into a hand stand then landed on the other side to have her sister glare at her.

"I think you becoming a State Alchemist has made more reckless", Melody pouted as her ruby hair whipped in the wind.

Jade rolled her eyes at her younger sister's mother hen act, just as she felt someone smack the back of her head.

"I said I didn't want your help!"

Jade's emerald orbs shifted to a pair of golden ones. Sparks flew as emerald melted into gold and two growls ripped thorugh the air.

"I can throw you back over and let you try", Jade growled crossing her arms over her blue tank top.

"Like you could"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"You want to test that theory?" Jade glared as she took a threatening step forward her fists clenched at her sides.

"Okay, then let's get inside!" Melody chirped in as she grabbed her sister's arm and with a harsh jerk pulled her inside the train.

"Do you have to fight with her? She did help you get on the train and did pay for our tickets", Alphonse shook his head at his brother's behaviour.

"I don't like her! She's stubborn, hot headed, thinks she can do anything, and-"

"And she's exactly like you brother", Al smiled chuckling softly as Edward froze momentarily thinking it over.

"WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Okay, keep telling yourself that", Al laughed softly as he slid the reddish tinted door open and stepped inside.

"WE'RE NOT ALIKE AL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Ed yelled as he ran in after his brother growling in pursuit.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! next posting shall be on 11/14/10**

**See you then!**

**Love,**

**Lily :)**


	4. Confined Space

**Confined Space**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Ice Angel and Full Metal"_

Melody sat with her back pressed against the train's seat as her green eyes shifted to the oldest Elric, then to her sister. Who were both glaring daggers at the other.

"They're to much alike for their own good", she sighed mentally as her emerald orbs raised to see Alphonse suddenly look away a light blush sweeping his cheeks.

Melody could feel the heat rise in her own face as she shifted her eyes to her sister's bare shoulder. Jade's once fierce expression morphed to one of confusion as she looked down at her sister to see her forehead pressed against her shoulder. Jade dropped her arms from their crossed position as she raised a blonde eyebrow. Her sister's cheeks were flushed with baby pink as she looked anywhere but one spot. The eldest Evans looked over diagonal from her to see Alphonse with the same expression on his face. A small smile crossed Jade's face...

"Well, well, well looks who has a small crush", she thought as her thoughts were shattered by someone throwing a piece of rolled up paper.

Her green eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on Edward Elric ripping off small pieces of paper and throwing them at her.

"Real mature", she rolled her eyes returning her attention to the annoying pest in front of her.

Another paper wad hit her in the center of the forehead as a sharp growl escaped her.

"Watch it shorty", Jade warned as she glanced momentarily at the water filled glass in front of him.

"Or what?" Edward smiled as he threw another piece at her head.

Melody's head snapped up as she heard her sister pop her knuckles.

"You asked for it", Jade smiled.

With a snap of her fingers, her silver armband's alchemic circle engraved on it began to glow a faint blue just before the water shot of the glass like a geyser practically drowning Edward. When the water ran out a small pout crossed the water alchemist's light pink lips as Edward stood up his hair drenched and his shirt clinging to him. He rolled up his red jacket sleeve revealing his automail arm that was now in a form of a fist.

"Don't think I won't hit a girl", he smiled.

Jade rose to her feet popping her knuckles,"Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't hit a girl either".

That did it they launched themselves over the small table between them to have their younger siblings grab the back of their shirts pulling them forcefully into their seats.

"Just one swing won't hurt!" Ed yelled as he tried to pry out of Al's grip.

"How'd you like me to knock you down an inch or two!" Jade retaliated as Melody jerked her fiercely back down into her seat.

"Stop it you two!" Al yelled making everyone on the train pause to look. "You're partners; you're supposed to help each other not kill one another!"

Melody nodded in agreement to see the two of them had returned to their glaring game.

"I think it's the small space it made them more irritable", she sighed rubbing her temples at her sister. "How much longer until we get to Resembol Al?"

"Another three hours", he groaned.

"Great", Melody muttered slumping into her seat.

**Author Note: I know, a very short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise :D Next posting shall be on 11/21/10.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	5. Bonding and AutoMail

**Bonding and Auto-Mail**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Melody stared straight ahead as two light sounds of snoring filled the silent air. Her emerald eyes glanced downward to see her big sister's head in her lap with a peaceful expression gracing her features. Melody smiled silently as she ran her fingers through Jade's golden strands. It was a rare moment that she didn't see her big sister yelling or frustrated. As kids Jade was never that short fused, it only appeared after their parents murder. Melody glanced up to see Al in the same predicament as her, only he was asleep with his head tilted backward. Then, a third snore joined the gang. A small smirk crossed the red heads features as she returned her attention to her only family member. Her smile disappeared though as she saw a long pail scar revealed on her abdomen were her shirt had gotten lifted from her shifting in her sleep. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered how Jade had gotten that scar. She got it protecting her from_ him._ Those days of fighting and fearing every waken moment that _he_ would just jump out and attack plagued Melody's nightmares as a child. Amy would reassure her that nothing would happen to her, but that didn't stop the nightmares. Only her sister's warm embraces at night, and soothing lullaby made those moments bareable.

"Mel?"

Melody realized she had been staring off into space her eyes swelling up with tears. She quickly glanced down; wiping away the salt water from her eyes as a smile showed on her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing sis, go back to sleep"

"Who can sleep with shrimp over there snoring that loud?" Jade groaned lightly as she sat up ruffling her hair. "You were thinking about him weren't you"

"Yeah"

"Mel, I told you he would never touch you again and I plan on keeping that way", Jade smiled as she draped an arm around her baby sister's shoulders.

"I know, I know"

"Will you two quit talking I'm trying to sleep!" Edward snapped as he sat up jolting Al awake.

"I'm surprised you heard us over your fog horn of a snore"

"What was that?"

"You hard of hearing now?" Jade sneered as Melody sighed.

"Well atleast I saw the old side of her for a minute", Mel thought as she watched the bickering pair.

It was only when the words termite and glacier were thrown in did Melody realize something important.

"Hey guys"

"Ant!"

"Water head!"

"Guys"

"Termite!"

"H20!"

"I'm surprised you even know what that is", Jade smiled as Edward's face turned beet red.

"GUYS!" Melody screamed jumping to her feet.

"WHAT!" they both yelled looking at her severly ticked.

"The train stopped", she sweat dropped.

* * *

Jade and Melody stood outiside a little house while they heard Al and Ed knock on the door. All four were on the porch when a small old waman with gray hair in pointy bun and a pipe in her motuh opened the door.

"Hm...you brake something again?"

Ed rolled up his sleave that his automail arm was being held together with white tape and a sheepish grin on his face as a wrench barreled out of the house and met his head.

CLANK!

Edward fell backwards and hit the wooden floor of the porch as blood sprouted from his forehead.

"You little midget! You destroyed my hardwork!" a blonde wearing a tube top and a red handkercheif tied on her hair stormed out on the porch with another wrench in hand.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jade sweat dropped as Melody laughed her head off.

The female alchemist sat on a comfortable sofa with a dog lounged across her lap. She scratched absent mindly behind his ears as he panted. One of his arms was auto mail and he loved Jade as soon as she came through the door.

"Yes, she actually hits me with a wrench every time", Ed sighed rubbing the top of his head where a large lump now was.

Melody wiped away her funny tears with the back of her hand as Edward glared at her. Though the fact that he only had his human arm at the moment didn't help.

"Soooo why exactly did she hit you with a wrench again?"

"Because he ruined my work! Do you have any idea how long it takes to fix this stuff!" Winry yelled as she hit him over the head with a broken auto mail arm. "So….what's your name?"

Jade sweat dropped as Edward laid in a heap in the floor.

"Jade", she chuckled.

"You Ed's new girlfriend?"

"NO!"

"Okay, geez just asking"

"WELL DON'T!"

"Aren't you two peas in a pod?" Pinako mentioned as she smoked her pipe.

"WE ARE NOT!"

"Yup they're made for each other", Winry smirked as the two blondes growled only to be grabbed by their siblings.

"Excuse my sister she's not usually this…um….loud", Melody smiled apologetically.

"Melo-" Jade was cut off by Melody's hand being slapped over her mouth.

"Finally someone shut her up", Edward smiled.

"Brother!"

"Ahhhh!" Edward yelled in pure agony as someone kicked him hard in the shin.

Melody's hand slipped from her sister's mouth, "No one restrained my legs dumby!"

"Who you calling dumb!"

"You!"

"Here we go again, any ideas Mel?"

Edward and Jade were now free and bickering like an old married couple as Winry smiled and Pinako shook her head.

"Yep, Winry can I see that wrench?"

BAM!

WHACK!

"Ow", Jade mouthed as she rubbed the newly formed knot on her head.

Edward simply glared at the youngest Evans girl as she handed the wrench back to Winry.

"Now that's over Ed your arm's fixed, time to connect the nerves"

Edward grimaced as he sat down in a wooden chair and Winry and Pinako began to set the new arm in place.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

His fists turned white as he ground his teeth. Lightning shot through his limbs until finally the lightning dulled into nothingness. He opened his golden eyes to see Melody with a concerned look on her face and Jade looking off to the side as though she couldn't bare to look at him.

"Never seen anyone get auto mail hooked up huh?" he smiled half way as he slipped his navy muscle shirt on.

"Hey Winry can you do me a favor?" Jade whispered almost her bangs covering her emerald eyes.

"Sure", Winry looked almost worried is everyone else looked out of curiosity.

Melody placed one hand on her sister's shoulder and shifted to her left leg. She rose her right leg up so it was bent at the knee, Melody tugged the pant leg up to reveal her leg. After a few more seconds of struggling an auto mail leg was revealed. In Melody's left hand was a flesh colored stocking.

"Would you mind giving me a tune up?" Mel asked her face blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh! Sure come over here and I'll take a look", Winry motioned for her to sit on the couch once again as everybody else huddled into the kitchen.

"I didn't know Mel had auto-mail" Al mentioned his eyes looking downward.

"Yeah, she got it…when we were young. It was an accident", Jade said mono-toned as she looked at the farthest wall.

"You guys didn't do human transmutation did you?" Al asked sheepishly.

"You haven't noticed have you", Jade smiled sadly at the youngest Elric.

She raised a finger and tapped on the silver arm band on her upper arm.

"This has an alchemy circle engraved on it's surface. Without it I'm completely alchemy-less, most people don't notice because its jewelry, but no I have not committed the taboo of alchemy".

"Then how did Mel loose her leg?"

"She-"

"Well she's all done", Winry old as she came in wiping her hands on an old oily rag. "She just needed a few bolts tightened and the nerves connected again. The wires had jiggled loose"

"Oh I bet she loved that", Jade sighed.

"She's tough, didn't even scream", Winry told trying to ease the sense of Jade's sorrow.

"She never did", Jade smirked shaking her head.

"Well…..I'll go help her put the stocking back on".

"She what?" Ed jumped in immediately after Winry left trying to piece together this mystery.

"I better go help Winry"

With that she simply slipped from the room as Edward scratched the back of his head.

"How the crap did she loose her leg?"

"Maybe it was just a simple accident"

"No, I don't think it is Al" Ed muttered as they leaned in and looked in the living room as Jade tucked a golden lock behind her ear. "Something's telling me that Melody loosing her leg is connected to that meeting Mustang had with Jade"

Jade stretched her arms above her head high enough to raise her shirt to show a long pail scar wrapped around her torso.

"Brother", Al whispered as he saw many other scars on her stomach.

"I see them Al" Ed muttered as his eyes counted the scars on Jade's abdomen..he counted atleast thirteen.

"W-What happened to them"

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun...oohh one of my famous cliff hangers XD well see ya next time on 11/29/10**

**Love **

**Lily**


	6. Sparring

**Sparring**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

"All better", Jade smiled as she patted Melody's knee.

Melody rolled down her jean pant leg as she stood, clearly putting all her weight on her right leg.

"Still sting a bit?"

"Just a little, been a while since I had the nerve reconnected", Melody shrugged as she eased her weight back onto her left leg.

"Well, who ever made you that auto-mail sure knew what they were doing. It was so light, and feminine", Winry said stars in her eyes. "Can I look at that again?"

Edward and Al both sweat dropped as Melody laughed agreeing to let Winry look at her leg again. Meanwhile, Jade simply smirked as she walked back into the kitchen only to see Ed and Al staring at her.

"What?"

"How did she loose her leg? I know your hiding something from us Jade", Edward tensed as his golden eyes burned into her's.

Jade crossed her arms looking off to the side,"You want to spar?"

"What?"

"Mel always likes to spar after she has her leg tuned up, I figured you might be the same way. So do you want to spar?"

"…"

"I'll make you a deal, if you can pin me, without either of us using alchemy, then I'll tell you how she lost her leg and I'll tell you my life story", Jade offered emotionless holding out her hand patiently.

A wicked grin came across Ed's face as he took her hand and shook it. Jade smirked, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. They walked outside the air warm and muggy making you pour sweat as soon as it touched your flesh. Jade tied her hair up and slipped her shirt over her head to reveal a tank top, she tossed the shirt to Al with a thank you for he agreed to hold it for her. She spread her feet apart and dug her the toe of her shoes into the dirt, as she held her fists up ready to fight. In a blonde blur Edward was in her face. He tried to karate chop her in the neck only to have the back side of her hand fly up and smack his away. She took a punch at his head; Edward moved a centimeter to the side to dodge it. Only to have her right foot come up and get him in the face. He flew backwards did a few backwards flip flips to end up landing on his head upside down.

"I hate you"

"Yeah, yeah", Jade smirked as he flipped himself over landing on his feet.

He lunged at her only to have her sidekick him. Before he could blink she pounced at him, pinning him by the shoulders.

"I win", she smiled before jumping off of him.

"Two out of three"

"No! I still have to spar with Melody", Jade rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face as she and the Elrics walked in to see Winry and Melody looking like they were going to die of laughter. "Come on sis"

Melody laughed as she walked by Ed in the door way.

"She's hiding something", Ed muttered as he scratched the top of his head.

"Brother, maybe you should leave it alone", Al suggested.

"Why Al she's our partner, it's our job to know about her", he smiled devilishly as he went to the nearest phone.

"Brother"

"Hush Al", Edward hissed as he heard the phone ring for the tenth time.

"Central", a woman answered in a mono tone.

"Lieutenant Colonal Mustang please"

"One moment…"

It was dead silence until you heard an impatient huff from the other side of the phone.

"Mustang"

"Hey moron….I need some information on Evans", Ed smiled.

"Which one? They are two Evans with you I hope you know", Colonel rolled his dark eyes as he heard Ed explode on the other side.

"I KNOW THAT! THE BLONDE ONE!" he snapped.

"About?"

"I need a full background report, medical, military fitness-"

"Full Metal that is none of your concern"

"Come on, do something helpful for once and tell me her past. Something is seriously off about her and her sister"

"No. I suggest if you want to know about her past you ask her yourself"

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED THAT!"

"Not my fault she doesn't trust you yet…..listen pipsqueak, water head and her sister have had it as rough as you and your brother"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO HAVE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE!"

"Alright if your bent on knowing something on her, maybe try to get to know her shorty ya think of that!" with that he hung up the phone .

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE'S CALLING SHORT!"

"Well you duh", Jade chuckled as she walked in.

The hem of her shirt was singed and he would have sworn she had been wearing pants when she went outside, now she was wearing jean shorts. Melody was soaking red from head to toe, so it was safe to say they used alchemy when they sparred. Resulting in the scorch marks on Jade's skin and Melody's drenched appearance.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one"

"He called Mustang", Al blurted out.

"Al YOU TRAITOR!"

Jade froze in place, her eyes narrowed into slits as Edward began to back away.

Shouts were heard followed by a loud crash.

"What's going on down….", Winry froze at the base of the stairs as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Tears began to blur her vision as she saw Jade sitting on Ed's back on the floor.

"You finally met your match!" Winry laughed as she clutched onto the railing to keep from falling.

"Shut up!"

Whack!

Jade whacked him over the head,"Did I say you could talk?"

Edward growled as he laid his head on the cold floor trying to glare at her from the corner of his eye.

Jade simply smirked as she finally got off his back.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it", Melody laughed as she went over to the door.

"Fine, I get it you won't tell me", Ed crossed his arms.

"Wow, took you that long to get that hugh? Man, here I thought you were smart"

"WHY YOU-"

"SISTER!"

Jade bolted from the room leaving a red face Edward and a puzzled Al. Jade could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins remembering only once hearing Melody yell like that. She got to the door only for her muscles to jerk to a stop and all the color to drain from her face. She heard as people ran behind her in pursuit, but she didn't care; soon at her back were the Elric brother's then Winry. In the doorway was a man with a long gray trench coat that graced his ankles. He wore a pressed white button up shirt that was messily tucked into some black trousers. An eye patch covered his left eye, and he had dark brown hair that was slicked backwards.

"Jade, Melody how nice to see you again", he smiled graciously as he half bowed as though he were a perfect gentleman.

The Ice Angel Alchemist's eyes narrowed in anger as _he_ had the nerve to even be there!

"Melody go into the other room", Jade ordered sharply curling her fingers into fists.

Melody spun from the door to do as she was told only for her arm to be grabbed by the man. Jade hissed at the black gloved hand clutching her sister's arm.

"Jade, you know what I can do to her", he lifted an eyebrow as a smirk played his lips.

"Don't you dare go with him sister!" Meldoy yelled angrily.

"Let her go!" Edward shouted as he transmuted his auto mail about putting Winry into an early grave.

"I just want Jade Evans and I'll let Miss Melody go", he stated calmly."Just that simple really, I'm only interested in the older one"

"She's not going anywhere", Al told as he grasped Jade's arm gently trying to pull her backwards from the man.

"Very well. We'll see if this changes your mind"

The man's hand glowed a bright red as red lines began to snake through Melody's lightly tanned flesh. Her veins glowed the iridescent red through her skin as the glow spread to the veins in her neck; her clenching her teeth.

"Jade, come!" he ordered as he threatened to spread the glow to her sister's main arteries.

Jade shook her arm free and went towards the man.

"No", she growled before kneeing him through the door making him let go of her sister.

"Mel run!" Jade yelled as she ran outside after him.

Melody gasped as she regained her breathe and as the pain slowly drained from her muscles.

"What did he do?"

"He was controlling the water in my blood", Melody gasped as a sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Dang it!" Ed yelled as he ran after the strange man and Jade already hearing the surge of alchemy in the air.

**Author's Note: one of my famous cliff hangers :) well next posting shall be on 12/6/10.**

**See you then!**

**Love,**

**Lily**


	7. Blood Alchemist

**Blood Alchemist**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Ed rushed outside into the dark night to see blasts of bright red followed by flashes of the eerie baby blue. He slid to a halt on the wet grass as he absorbed the situation. Jade flipped backwards narrowly avoiding a hand that was spiking red alchemy of its palm. She slid back several feet as the red alchemy made contact with the earth. Chunks of rock flew every which direction destroying it, the water alchemist's eyes widened considerably.

"When did he learn to do that!"

The man dived forward about to catch her off guard when an arm wrapped around her waist. They rolled together forward doing about two flip flops when they landed on their backs.

"Explain", Ed gritted out as he sat up rubbing his now soar head.

They leapt apart as the alchemic energy shot between them. The owner of the destructive alchemy let out a roar of anger as he sped towards Jade.

"Later!" she yelled as she bounded into the air and kicked the intruder across the face.

"NO", Ed growled as he slashed at the unsuspecting victim."Now!"

The trench coat covered man rolled away safely as he turned to see the two teenage alchemists standing side by side. Jade clapped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart to create an ice spear that she twirled between her fingers skillfully waiting for him to make a move.

"Now's not the best time if you hadn't noticed"

The mysterious man looked between the two; one with a furious expression, the other with an expression that of pure concentration and hatred. The red alchemic energy buzzed to life as he connected it to the earth making boulders surge to life as the rushed towards the two alchemists. Simultaneously they clapped their hands together and a huge wall shot up to take the beating from the clumps of earth.

"Thought you were a water and ice alchemist", Edward growled looking out of the corner of his eye.

"If you would listen to me more dummy, I told you I can perform all element alchemy. I specialize in water and ice", she sighed as they brought the wall down.

Edward tensed ready to fight wondering why Jade's stiff shoulders had begun to relax as the tension eased from her. She began to make her way to the house for Edward to raise his eyebrows.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside, he disappears after he thinks he got beat. So he won't show up for a while now", she sighed and walked in to have an enraged alchemist after her.

"Explain now!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him with a bang.

Melody shrunk back against the chair she was sitting in as her worried eyes looked at her sister's neutral expression.

"Alright loud mouth!" she snapped as she leaned against the nearest wall running her hand through her torn down golden hair.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe as though to bring her thoughts into focus. Slowly her emerald orbs opened to be glazed over acting as a barrier to her thoughts.

"His name is Ronaldy Hoss. He's a medical alchemist from north, he came to Ametris to seek the philosopher's stone", she told showing no emotion whatsoever. "He was close to my parents when we were young, I thought of that monster as a second dad. The only reason he was around though was to scout out potential transmutation material for the philosopher's stone. He figured my parents were the perfect candidates".

"Sister", Melody sobbed as tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Winry wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"What happened?" Al squeaked meekly.

"He never got the chance Amy shot him before he could transmute. He ran off and Amy found us. Ever since then he's been after me", Jade shrugged casually looking at the brothers with her glazed over eyes.

"Why you?"

"I don't know why me. I just know he wants to capture me for whatever reason. He learned how to manipulate the water in others' bodies to control them or kill them instantly. He developed it to try and control me, but I ended up learning how to control the water in my own blood so it's null and void"

"He captured me once", Melody spoke wiping the remainder of her tears on her arm. "He used that alchemy on me and it caused my leg to die. I had to get it surgically removed after sister rescued me, that is how I got my auto-mail leg".

"He captured you to draw you in", Ed concluded looking between the two sisters.

They nodded in unison as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is what Mustang told you about didn't he. This quack escaped from jail to come after you"

"That about sums it up"

"How can you be so calm about this Jade!" Melody snapped. "He wants you dead! How can you stand there and act so emotionless about it!"

"I've learned to control my emotions. If I let my fears get the better of me every time I saw him I'd be dead by now and so would you!" Jade told forcefully. "I'm the only thing standing between us and him. I'll die before he captures you again Mel".

"We'll help", Al said calmly smiling at the oldest sister only to see shock spread on her face.

"Seriously, why would you want to do that? You'll be putting yourself in harm's way", Jade gaped.

"We know", Ed sighed gaining everyone's attention. "I don't like you and you don't like me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let an innocent people die if I can prevent it".

"How are you going to stop his blood alchemy?" Melody chirped in.

"Easy water head over there is going to teach me how to control the water in my blood so I can take care of Al and she can take care of you", Edward replied his eyes never leaving the ice alchemist. "Also so the next time that creep shows up he can't slow me down and I can help you".

"….."

"Well water head what do you say, partners?" Ed questioned holding his auto-mail hand out to the girl a satisfied smirk on his face.

Jade sighed while ruffling her blonde hair, she looked at his hand momentarily then a smirk crossed her face.

"Partners", she nodded in agreement then a devilish smile crossed her face. "It won't be easy though shorty"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"I called you short. S-H-O-R-T, short", she smirked at her revenge.

He had thought that water head comment had went by her unnoticed.

"Water head!"

"Termite!"

"Brother!" Al groaned.

"Sister!" Melody growled as the two got inches from each other's faces.

"Well, at least they have common ground now", Melody thought with a sigh as she watched the two bicker.

**Author Note: next posting 12/12/10**

**Lots of love**

**Lily**


	8. Tutoring

**Tutoring**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

It was early morning, the air still held the previous night's chill, and the sky was grey morphing into yellow. In a room slept the Elric brothers who slept peacefully….until.

"WAKE UP SHORTY!" Jade yelled in a sing song voice as she jerked the comforter off the sleeping alchemist.

Edward groaned and rolled over simply ignoring her. As his golden eyes began to drift shut, Jade sighed, and flipped the mattress on him; causing him to go tumbling to the cold floor in nothing more then his boxers.

"What the heck Evans!" he yelled as he sat up rubbing his soar head.

"You said you wanted to learn to control the water in your blood. So get up sleeping beauty because today's your first day of training", Jade spoke with authority as she sauntered over to the door only to pause in it's frame. "Oh, and if you go to sleep again I'll just borrow one of Winry's blood stained wrenches"

With that lovely morning threat the Ice Angel Alchemist bounded down the stairs to see Melody still in her baby blue cloud pajamas curled up on the couch half snoring. Jade shook her head helplessly at her younger sister as she slid off her black jacket and draped it over her sister's bare shoulders. Her attention was quickly diverted though when she heard loud foot steps drag down the stairs, followed by several muttered complaints about it being too early and a psycho partner. Edward sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs in his black pants and navy muscle shirt, his hair hanging barely in a braid.

"Nice hair", Jade chuckled.

"It's four in the freakin' morning I'm not exactly wide awake !" he snapped flailing his arms wildly as he shouted at her.

Jade sighed shaking her head slightly,"Sit down big baby".

Edward grumbled as he sat in a wooden chair she had pulled out for him. He jerked when he felt someone take the rubber band out of his hair; resulting in a soar scalp.

"What the crap are you-"

"You can't concentrate with your hair flying every where, now hush. If your so incoherent then I'll do it myself", Jade snapped turning his head forward again forcefully and began to run her fingers through his hair.

He could barely feel her fingers smoothly flowing through his hair pulling out any tangles softly as possible. Before he knew it she had thrown his golden hair into a perfect braid. He glanced up to her own hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her bangs pinned to the side so not to get in her face. He stared at her face noticing a light scar on her forehead near her hair line that blended in so well you could barely see it.

"What are you staring at termite?"

"Who you-"

"Are we really going to start this early in the morning?" Jade groaned even though she knew perfectly well she had started the fight. "Come on, you got training to do"

As he followed her out the door he saw several cups full of water sitting in the soft grass before them.

"What does this have to do with learning to control the water in my blood?" he sighed.

"If you want to control the water in your blood, you need to know the basics of water alchemy", Jade explained knowingly as she picked up a glass of water in her hand.

She tilted it over so the water spilled out in a waterfall effect. With a snap of her fingers, and her band on her arm glowing bright blue, the water froze into ice and crashed into the dirt with a thud.

"Your turn"

"I got auto-mail psycho! I can't go flapping around in water!"

Jade growled impatiently in her throat as she lashed out, "You need to learn the basics of water alchemy! The very basics of water alchemy is speeding up and slowing down of water molecules! Now do you want to learn or am I going to have to explain myself every step of the way!"

"Just give me the stupid cup", Edward groaned annoyed as she _threw_ the cup at him, soaking his hair with water.

He growled as the water alchemist snickered at his soaked state.

"This is going to be a long day", Ed sighed mentally as he looked at the cup of water he had picked up off the ground.

Ten hours later…..

SPLASH!

"Stupid water! How can anyone stand to do this form of alchemy!" he yelled as he threw the cup to the ground with a very ticked expression.

Jade sat crossed legged in the soft grass two feet in front of him with her elbow propped up on her leg, and her chin resting in her palm. She sighed as he yelled _again_ at the water. Ed placed his one hundred fifty second cup on the ground as he stayed on his knees, by this time he was absolutely drenched and his auto-mail stung. He clapped his hands together once again and placed them on the ground on the earth causing the light alchemic surge to fill the air. A sudden smile got on his face only to be replaced with that of horror when the water surged out of the cup again. He closed his eyes waiting for the stinging surge of pain to hit him again; only to feel nothing.

He opened his golden eyes to see the water frozen in it mid-out of cup state. He glanced up to see Jade with her fingers in the snap position and her eyes closed in…sympathy? She opened her emerald eyes to see those of topaz staring back at her. There was no doubt to Ed, she felt sorry about his auto-mail. He never noticed before but her green eyes had specks of gold in them….

"Okay, I think you've gotten fried enough for today", she sighed getting to her feet.

"WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!" he yelled frustrated throwing his hands in the air.

"Water has more forms than any other element, those forms are liquid, solid, and gas; so with so many forms it makes it more difficult to learn. You have to know how much exactly to speed up the molecules, and how much to slow them down in order for you to get this", Jade explained scratching the back of her head. "I guess though it's hard to concentrate when the water keeps getting in your auto-mail"

"Are we done?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, for today, but tomorrow same time and I'll have something I think will help you with your arm", she added before walking stiffly, from the many hours of sitting in the grass, to the door.

She was almost there when she paused half way to look over her shoulder to see him stiffen as water hit the nerve connecting in his arm. Jade internally groaned, as she felt a pang of guilt hit her. With a loud sigh she marched over to him and dropped down to her knees so she was at eye level with him. She rubbed her hands together for a few second before placing them on his wet steel arm. Edward lifted his brow at her concentrated expression when he saw the alchemic light erupt from his arm. He quickly glanced down to see steam rise from within his arm into the air, and just like that the pain was gone.

"What did you-"

"I sped up the water molecules turning the water into steam,….feel better?" she asked nonchalantly as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks water head", he grumbled stubbornly.

"No problem metal brain", Jade smirked as she walked inside to tell Winry to check to make sure there was no more water in his arm.

If he was in pain, she'd hear about it all day tomorrow, and the last thing she wanted was to hear his mouth run for ten straight hours.

**Author Note: there you go hope you guys enjoyed it! Pop quiz! How many scars does Jade have? And yes adding is involved XD Who ever can get that right gets a lovely dedication in my next chapter..that and the satisfaction of knowing you pay more attention to detail then others ….Next posting 12/20/10**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	9. Night Time Discoveries

**Night Time Discoveries**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Congratulations to Caitlyn and procrastinating artist for knowing how many scars Jade has, the answer is 14. This chapter is dedicated to you two!**

Jade wondered the Rockbell residence aimlessly, not able to sleep very well. Her foot steps padding on the cold wooden floor as the sound of her pajama bottoms rustling with her every move. Her golden hair torn down from it's pony tail holder and brushed slightly past her shoulders as she began to descend the stairs. Her bare feet cautiously took every step feeling that the stairs were..wet? Finally though she just sat on the stair railing and slid down to the floor gracefully.

"Winry will kill you if she found out"

Jade's head whipped around to find none other then Edward Elric sitting at one of the bar stools drinking some water.

"You mean like how she'd kill you when she finds out that you spilled water on the stairs", she smirked at his hesitating response.

"Point", he shrugged.

Jade eyed the floor, the counters, and then she noticed his hair was wet…dripping wet. Her eyes found a hastily stashed pile of cups in the corner and she raised her delicate eyebrow.

"Have you been practicing water alchemy?" she tilted her head to the side.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck rather flustered, "Maybe a little"

Jade chuckled lightly as she snapped her fingers together causing suddenly all the water spilled to rise in the air as steam. She could feel eyes on her back as she pranced to the nearest window and thrusted it open allowing the steam to roll out so not to suffocate anyone. The amused blonde girl turned with her hands on her hips, trying desperately to maintain a neutral expression, but Edward could see a smile wavering on her light pink lips….

"Why am I noticing these things?" he wondered silently as he looked at her sparkling eyes.

"Ho-how-m-many times di-d you-", she got cut short by her soft laughter that caused her cheeks to explode with color. "

"About thirty….it's not funny!" he scolded.

"Sor-ry", she choked on the remainder of her laughter. "You really are stubborn"

"It's just frustrating that I'm doing something wrong and I don't know what it is", Ed muttered sighing hopelessly.

"Did you think it'd be easy?" Jade questioned as she walked to get her something to drink.

"Honestly?"

She bobbed her head silently as she found her sought craving, with her back to the FullMetal alchemist she poured her drink into a cup as she heard him mutter. She turned with cup in hand to see him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"What?"

"You drink milk", he cringed at the white liquid in the cup.

"Don't you?" she raised an eyebrow as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"No, it's disgusting!"

"Maybe that's why your so shor-"

"Finish that and I'll kill you", his gold eyes boring into her amused emerald ones.

"Just saying", she shrugged her bare shoulders with a small smile on her lips. "Back to the water alchemy, it's as hard as any other alchemy honestly"

Edward groaned as he tilted his head up to the ceiling, "It takes forever to perfect it"

"I'm not looking for perfection Elric", Jade rolled her eyes dramatically as she sat her cup on the counter. "All you need are the basics, and those take four months tops"

"He'll come back by then!"

"Not likely, I know this man he waits for his prey to be unsuspecting, and he knows I'm on full guard. Not to mention he knows you're around", Jade sighed slightly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But, what am I doing wrong?"

"You're too unstable…and before you start no I did not call you crazy", Jade glared as he snapped his mouth shut. "I'm meaning you don't know what you want the molecules to do, so you just half speed them up and half slow them down resulting in the big mess I have to clean up"

"Then, just explain how to do this!"

"It's not something I can- you know what let's deal with this in the morning", Jade sighed as she rubbed her temples.

After she quickly turned, washed, and rinsed the cup she had used Jade began to climb the stairs to her and Melody's shared room when she heard the most unexpected thing.

"How'd you get all those scars?"

Jade spun to see Edward staring at her unwaveringly. His gold eyes never faltering from her emerald ones, after a moment of this tiresome stare down Jade looked to the side sighing ruefully; her eyes closing tiredly with thought. Her eyes reopened and looked at the male alchemist with a soft rueful smile on her lips.

"For someone who doesn't like me you want to know a lot about me", Jade seemed to sigh with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Last time you didn't tell me something a whack job ended up at the door with blood controlling alchemy", Edward sneered crossing his arms over his own…..bare chest.

Jade's eyes momentarily faltered to his chest.

"Dang how did I not notice _that_! Whoa, Jade stop that!" Jade yelled inside her mind as she kept her firm look in place.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal", Jade spoke still a bit distracted, but it never showed."You turn water into ice, then I'll tell you how I got these scars"

With that she strolled back up the steps and almost made it back to her bedroom when a stream of yellow light grabbed her attention. Her eyes drifted downward to the opening under a door directly in front of her own, and yes curiosity got the best of her. With a light knock, and a quiet come in she turned the golden knob slowly and pushed the creaking door open to see none other then Winry working on Den, who barked happily at her entry.

"Hey, Jade", Winry smiled warmly. "What's up?"

"Well…."

"Is it Ed?" she guessed with a small smile, her eyes never leaving her work, Den's leg.

"Sort of…I was wondering if maybe you had a book onto auto-mail I could borrow", Jade hesitated as she saw the female mechanic before her raise her eyebrows a bit in shock.

"Sure", Winry shrugged still looking in shock.

The mechanic rose from her seat, sitting the screw driver down on a chair as she strode over to a book shelf full of such books.

"Um, what exactly do you want to learn?" Winry sort of blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment of her vast collection.

"Oh….well basic repair, construction, interworkings"

Winry puzzled for a moment in why she'd want such a book, but none-the-less she reached up on her tip toes and pulled down a green book with no title on the cover. As she wiped the dust off it's bare hard cover she walked towards the water alchemist and with a smile placed it in her hand.

"Here you go, it's not a book though. It's my personal notes on Ed's auto-mail, construction, repair, and all", she smiled at the flabbergasted look on the green eyed girl's face. "I'm taking a guess here in saying you want to know how to repair his auto-mail temporarily until he can get to me, in case of emergency"

Jade sighed as smirked,"Yeah, but don't you dare tell that midget. He'd think I went soft on him"

"Oh, I doubt he'd ever think that, but sure my lips are sealed", Winry giggled as the alchemist smiled and went to the door only to be stopped. "By the way you did a good job of getting the water out of his auto-mail before it caused any damage"

"Thanks….I guess"

With that comment Jade exited the room and headed to her own to get to work on brushing up on auto-mail.

**Author's Note: well there we have it. So Jade is learning about auto-mail and Ed is attempting ….attempting being the key term….. basic water alchemy. Wonder how this will turn out :) Pop Quiz! Where is Jade's Alchemic Circle at? And yes she does use and alchemy circle. Next chapter is dedicated to who ever can get it write and will have the satisfaction of knowing that they notcie details that others do not. Next posting shall be on 12/27/10.**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily**


	10. Tutoring:Take Two

**Tutoring: Take Two**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Congratulations Fma girl1, procrastinating artist, and fantasticpanda101 you got the question right! The answer is on her armband. This chapter is dedicated to you three!**

Two weeks later….

Jade rolled out of the comfortable bed with a soft groan. Her head throbbed and her eyes were sore from reading all night under dull light. Her eyes glanced over at her creation on the bedside table; the female alchemist staggered to her feet with her pants dragging across the floor as she snatched the container. A free hand ran through her golden hair while her eyes scanned the room. Papers lying astray everywhere; the bed covers were on the floor, crumbled up notes that she took tossed, and the grey light from the window shined in snapping her thoughts to reality. Another regretful groan came out of her mouth when she remembered what she was doing today. She was teaching water alchemy to Edward.

The teenage girl descended the stairs to see him already sitting in a chair waiting on his "teacher". After the first week he began to wake up and beat her downstairs to show how serious he was about learning this. He raised an eyebrow at her tired appearance, since that first night after their first lesson she had began to look more and more drained of energy. Her eyes that glittered with laughter were dulled with sleep deprivation and the dark circles under her eyes showed how much sleep she had actually gotten. Her golden hair hung loosely past her shoulders; which puzzled him it was rare he ever saw her hair down. She had thrown on a tank top and some jean shorts that reached her finger tips. Her feet had on shoes she had borrowed from Winry and her arm band was slightly lopsided on her left arm.

Jade finally managed to quit yawning long enough to walk a total of three steps before she began to fall over. The Full Metal Alchemist rushed forward to grab her by the shoulders; as he pushed her up into an upright position another yawn escaped her lips.

"Klutz"

"Shut up shorty", she mumbled under her breathe before she broke away from his hold.

The water alchemist stopped in the doorway and turned to him while she ruffled her blonde hair.

"Ya, coming?"

Edward rolled his golden eyes as the two went outside to see the water glasses in place, and the spot where Jade had sat for the past two weeks had an indention in the grass.

"Let's get this over with", Jade muttered as she began to take her place when she remembered. "Come here Elric"

"What?" Ed groaned as he reached the female alchemist.

Jade slipped a clear container from her pocket, she twisted the lid off the case to reveal light baby blue goo inside. The aroma of salt water and oil filled his senses as she scooped the glop on her two fingers and reached towards him.

"Hey!" he yelled as he dodged her.

"Stay still!"

"No!"

"Elric!"

"Evans!"

Finally though Jade caught him and forced him to stay in place with two boulders. She rubbed the goop on the creases of his auto-mail giving it a slight bluish tint. When she completed covering all openings of his auto-mail the boulders disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

"What is this gunk?" he cringed at the sight of the stuff on his metal arm.

Suddenly a wave of water exploding from a cup washed over him. He blinked his eyes a few times as he saw Jade with an empty cup in her hands.

"You moron! My arm-"

"Is it hurting?" she questioned as she tossed the cup on the grass.

Ed waited for the lightning bolt of pain, waited for the burning sensation he got when the water hit his wires, but he felt….nothing.

"….No.."

"Good it worked, now try to freeze the water…._again_", she sighed while she lowered herself to the ground.

"How did you?"

"I finally came up with something that kept the water out of your arm", she muttered as she stretched her arms over her head until she heard a loud pop.

"How-"

"Water alchemy and tons of studying, are you going to try to freeze the cruddy water or what?" she snapped.

"Someone's cranky", he chuckled as he dropped down to his knees in front of a glass of water.

"Somebody's had a total of five hours of sleep in two weeks", she griped as the eldest Elric chuckled. "What's so funny!"

That did it, Edward fell backwards onto his back rolling with laughter as the water alchemist rolled her tired eyes and placed her elbow on her knee so she could prop her head up as she watched him laugh. His bright white smile flashed brilliantly as a soft smile stretched across the girl's lips while she watched him laugh. As he laughed out of his teary eyes he saw her smile, and couldn't help but think of how pretty it was.

"Yes", Winry cheered from inside while she looked out the window. "That stuff actually worked"

"What are you doing?" Pinako muttered as she drew a long breathe from her pipe.

"Just spying on those two", Winry smiled softly as she watched the two begin to bicker.

Apparently the alchemy went awry and instead of exploding on Ed it hit Jade.

"This is the longest they have ever stayed", the old woman noted as the smoke escaped her lips in wisps. "Our boys have stayed for two weeks"

"I know"

"Maybe she's good for Edward after all; he could someone like her around. Especially when he goes on missions", Pinako spoke before she exited the room.

"I think he may be realizing that", Winry smiled as she closed the window's curtain.

"How can the cup of water exploding on me be an accident!" Jade yelled as she flailed her arms sudden very lively.

"I don't know! I don't even like this crummy alchemy!" Edward shouted in response.

Jade rolled her eyes slowly as she shook her head side to side then she groaned, "Just try it again"

Her controlled tone of voice made him question if she was going to lash out on him or not. But, he got back down on the ground and clapped his hands together.

The bright blue light filled the air as he closed his eyes bracing himself for the rush of cold water to hit his skin. Nothing…. His golden eyes opened to see the water frozen inside the clear cup.

"I did it", he muttered shock.

Jade's emerald orbs snapped open; then flashed to the cup looking at the water's frozen state.

"Well, dag on….he did", she muttered a tiny smile on her lips.

"Now spill!" Ed exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"E-excuse me", she blinked utterly confused.

"How did you get your scars? You said when I learned to freeze water you'd tell me"

"Shoot, you still remember that do you?" she sighed desperately hoping he forgot that deal.

"Tell me", he persisted as he stepped close to her.

"Alright, alright….I'll tell you everything", Jade muttered looking away. "It's only fair"

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Next you'll get to hear what happened to Jade to cause all those scars. No pop quiz for this week, but next chapter shall be posted on 1/3/11.**

**Love all of you**

**Lily**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Author's Note: past events will be written like **_this. _**Present events will be written like **this. **Enjoy!**

Jade rubbed her temples in thought; normally she wouldn't force these particular memories out of the depths of her mind that she imprisoned them in. Edward shifted his position in the grass irritably as he looked at the water alchemist. An impatient sigh escaped him as he got a very bored expression on his face.

"Will you stop that!" Jade snapped opening her emerald eyes to glare at him.

Edward shrugged and sat up with a light smirk on his lips, "Sorry, am I annoying you?"

"Yeah"

"Too bad"

Jade groaned as rolled her eyes; then let her gaze rest on his now very amused expression, "You love annoying me don't you?"

"Took you that long to figure it out Evans?" he questioned as he raised his eyebrows; a smile plastered on his face. "Here I thought you were smart"

"Do you want me to tell you or what?" she snapped.

"Anytime you're ready", he smirked at her now fuming face.

"Okay, but you can't say a word, or interrupt at any point. No questions asked at the end; are we clear?" Jade stated firmly her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, whatever; you going to tell me or what?"

"Alright, Elric now shut your trap", she spoke fiercely to receive a nod and Ed mock locking his mouth shut then throwing the key over his shoulder.

Jade raised an eyebrow only to his response to be sitting quietly, shocking enough, waiting for her to start.

"Okay, well it started when my parents were murdered", she began regret drenching her tone.

_Eight Years Earlier…_

"_Come on Melody, Daddy came home from work!" a nine year old Jade laughed as she and her younger sister ran over the grassy hills to their home._

_The moon shined brightly in the dark velvet sky as several stars winked while the two girls rushed down the hill, narrowly avoiding slipping and falling in the process. The girls were returning from a traveling circus that was in town for the day, and they couldn't wait to tell their farther who was a soldier of the military. They finally ran down the stone paved path to the home, where Jade paused at the lack of lights on. The windows were pitch black, where as normally warm and inviting light would be streaming out onto the lawn guiding their way. The little blonde girl reached out and grasped her sister's arm, receiving a confused look from the red head._

"_What's wrong sissy?"_

"_Stay behind me", she warned as they approached the shut wooden door before them._

_Jade reached out with one hand, the other around her sister's wrist, and opened the door with an audible creak. A light beam of dulled light stretched across the floor as slowly she pushed the door further open. The light reached two heaps lying in the floor, making a chill run down Jade's spine. Around the two piles was a white circle ._

"_Mommy, Daddy are you here?" Melody squeaked as she pressed herself against Jade's back._

"_Girls", a gruff voice spoke._

_A man with a disheveled appearance stepped out of the shadows to reveal his unexpected look. He nervously ran his hands over his white button up shirt that had several wrinkles in it, his eyes nervously flashed over to the two heaps then back to the girls._

"_Oh, Uncle Ron", Jade smiled relieved. "It's only you. Where's mommy and daddy?"_

"_Girls well, I killed them"_

_Slowly Jade's eyes flashed over to the two heaps that eerily resembled human figures. Then she saw the crimson liquid oozing from the figures crossing the white chalk circle; Jade's hand flew up to her mouth to muffle her scream when she saw her mother's wedding ring shine in the available light._

"_You-you. Mel run!" Jade screamed as the two little girls dashed to the door only to be blocked by two legs._

_They rebounded, and collapsed to the floor with thuds. Hoss slowly approached with a scapel in hand, its blade glowing red from the dried blood on it._

"_I'm sorry girls", he muttered before he swung the blade down towards Melody._

_In a blonde flash the blade made contact with Jade's forehead sending a stream of innocent blood down her face. Hoss grunted as he straightened himself. _

"_Just like your father; always willing to give your life for some one else to live", the man muttered as he looked at the blue uniform with blood staining its appearance._

_Jade didn't budge from the spot where she was rooted by the urge to keep her sister safe. She wasn't going to loose a sister too._

"_I guess I'll have to do to you what I did to him", Hoss spoke as he pushed his white sleeves up onto his elbows with a grunt._

_He snapped his fingers sending a red spark on energy into Jade causing her entire body to tremble with pain. _

"_Jade come here", he ordered with another snap of his fingers._

_Slowly the little girl took shaky steps forward robotically, tears began to stream down her pail face._

"_Sissy!" Melody cried as he sister reached the mad man; fear paralyzing her in place._

_Hoss crouched down to the young girls level and brushed a stray hair of golden hair away from her face, "You would have grown into such a beautiful woman Jade. Just like your mother"_

_Jade cringed as he lifted her shirt up slightly to show her pail stomach. _

"_It won't hurt too much, I promise. I'll make sure Melody won't be in too much pain either", he spoke with a small smile as he lightly pressed the tainted blade of the scapel to her stomach._

_Just before he put too much pressure on it Melody bit his hand with her small flat teeth making him howl in pain as he swiped the girl away from him. Melody collapsed on the ground as he snapped a surge of the demonic alchemy towards her._

"_Stand up Melody", he ordered with narrow eyes._

_Melody began to get to her feet when she screamed in agony; her tiny hands wrapping around her leg. Tears streamed down her face as slowly she lost feeling to her leg._

"_Ah, yes that is a possible side affect", Hoss noted as he crouched down in front of her. "I'll make it quick"_

_He looked over his shoulder at the frozen blonde to smile, "Don't move Jade"_

_Her muscles constricted keeping her from moving._

_Hoss pulled the blade out once again and began to lower it when something pushed him aside. He looked up from the ground to see Jade with blood pouring from a new wound on her abdomen that he slashed before he had fallen._

"_You broke…free of my", he began to speak as he approached the little girl with a smile plastered on his face._

_BANG!_

_Hoss writhed in pain as he dropped down on the ground holding his leg where crimson dripped from a hole. Both little girls looked at the door to see a woman with kind chocolate eyes holding a gun in her hands. She looked at the man a moment longer then ran to the girls._

"_Come on you two", she spoke kindly as she picked Melody up and rested her on her hip. _

_She reached for Jade to see the wound on her stomach; slowly the woman lowered herself and rested Melody back on the ground. She ripped off one of her long black sleeves and wrapped it around her torso to hold pressure on the girl's wound. Then she picked them both up and walked out of the house; to see several soldiers rushing in soon after they exited. _

"_How'd you know", a soldier spoke confused as he took Jade in his arms._

"_I followed them from my show, since it was dark. Then I heard screams and I just reacted", the woman with big brown eyes answered._

_With a loud ruckus two soldiers came out with Hoss hand cuffed and him struggling a bit while he limped out the door. They began to lead him away when he smiled evilly at Jade._

"_You broke free of my alchemy", he smiled as he was lead away; all the while his gaze never left Jade's scared green eyes._

_Jade buried her face into the soldiers uniform and was taken to the hospital with her sister._

_The next morning…_

_Jade groaned lightly from the soarness of the stitches she received to close the wound on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see a woman with long brown hair looking out the gloomy window as rain ran down its smooth surface. Suddenly her brown eyes flashed to the little girl and a warm smile splattered on her face._

"_Hey, sweetie. You sleep alright?"_

_Jade nodded as the woman sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her tangled golden hair behind her little ear._

"_Where's my sissy?"_

"_She's alright, she's on the other side of the curtain still sleeping", she explained with her eyes filled with sadness._

"_Is her leg better?"_

"_She-she had to have it amputated honey. I'm sorry, but they found a great auto-mail mechanic that was able to give her an auto-mail leg; after some more surgery that is", she frowned lightly at the end._

"_Where's my mommy and daddy?"_

_The woman's hand flew up to her lips as though to suppress a sob, but quietly she got to her feet and snatched something off the nearest table. Slowly she placed the item in the girl's hands. Jade opened her hands to see silver dog tags gleaming in the overhead light. On them was her father's name. Immediately she began to cry and she buried her face into the stranger's chest as she soother the little girl as she rubbed her back. _

Present day….

"So that's how the sicko came to be obsessed with me. I managed to get out of his alchemy some how, don't ask me how because I don't know", Jade sighed as she ruffled her bangs. "That's how I got the scar on my forehead and on my abdomen".

Edward sat silently waiting for her to finish.

"Every time after that, when he would brake out of jail, he'd come after me and every time he captured me he'd slice another cut into me before I escaped so I'd know how many times he had kidnapped me. Amy adopted me and Mel after we were discharged from the hospital and I still have my dad's dog tags", she muttered as she pulled out a necklace from underneath her shirt.

Ed was still silent as he looked at the green grass.

"I'll see you inside", was all she said before she went inside and shut the door behind her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked", he sighed as he remembered seeing a tear running down her cheek before she left.

**Author's Note: That was soo hard to write without crying! ): Next posting will be on 1/17/10. Yeah a bit longer wait then usual but exams are coming up and I need short vacation, so I'll see you then.**

**Love you all!**

**Lily**


	12. It's Something

**It's Something**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Next day…

"Evans!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the staircase where the shout had been heard. Slowly everybody's eyes went to the blonde girl; currently sitting with Winry. Winry had been showing her a little bit about how Den's leg was made when Edward's ear piercing yell was heard.

"Oh, boy", Jade sighed; she ruffled her bangs and watched as the short blonde alchemist stomped down the stairs.

Edward marched over to the blonde alchemist and glared into her forest green eyes.

"What'd I do now shortie? Did I breathe wrong perhaps?" the water alchemist rolled her emerald eyes; earning a growl from Ed.

"Look at this!" he yelled and gestured to his supposed to be white shirt; which was a bright hot pink now.

Winry giggled slightly as Jade bit her lower lip in an attempt not to laugh in his face.

"Did I do that? Sorry!" she smiled.

"Why I oughta!" Ed yelled as he lunged for the girl; only to feel two arms wrap around his waist and haul him away from the girl. "Al, put me down!"

"It was an accident Elric, sheesh calm down"

"Sister", Melody chimed in as she entered the room. "I didn't know you went shopping"

Jade's eyebrow shot up onto her forhead, "I didn't"

"Then, why do all your cloths look different?"

Jade flashed up the stairs and in seconds everyone heard a similar scream as heard previously from Edward.

"Elric, I'm going to kill you!" she shouted storming down the stairs.

Melody wrapped her arms around her sister's waist trying to keep her at bay; only to find that her sister had gotten stronger.

"You-you!"

"What's you do Ed?" Winry glared.

"I may have 'accidently' cut all her shirts short and cut all her pants into shorts", the Full Metal Alchemist smiled angelically.

He turned to see to his horror that Melody couldn't hold her sister back very well. Jade pounced at him taking him to the floor. The two fought until a hard metal object whacked them on top of their skulls. Winry held her wrench in a threatening manner as she glared at the two alchemists who were groaning in pain.

"You two stop it! Just stop it! If you pull one more stunt like that while you're here I'll hit you into a coma!"

The two alchemists gulped at the fuming mechanic; until Pinako walked in.

"Jade, you have a phone call"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Pack up guys; Colonel Hothead called with a mission for us", Jade announced as she waltzed into the room.

"What now?" Edward groaned. "Pick pocket spree? Oh, maybe it's that a bunch of people have reported sneezing too much!"

"Uh…"

"Which one was it?" Ed sweat dropped.

"Pick pocket spree"

Edward fell anime style then groaned, "Isn't that what cops are for?"

"I guess"

"Then why are we going!"

"Don't ask me! I don't know why the idiot is sending us!"

"You were the one on the phone with him!"

"That doesn't mean he told me why!"

"You're just useless Evans!"

"Hold it you two", Al warned pushing them apart so that their noses weren't touching anymore. "Let's just go check it out; if it really is a pick pocket spree then I'm sure we'll be done and out of there in no time"

"It'll be a piece of cake guys", Melody encouraged.

"Fine", both alchemists snapped at the same time.

Their eyes connected in an intense staring war, before Jade smiled suddenly causing Ed to hesitate.

"Okay, shorty's paying though"

"Who are you calling shorty, you sorry excuse of an alchemist!"

Jade's eyes narrowed as steam began to roll off of her, "Excuse me?" Her voice wavered as the anger rolled off of her in waves.

"You heard me! Oh, look at me, I'm a circus freak who's alchemy can turn water to ice!" he mocked her with a girly voice.

Jade's eye twitched, then a sickly sweet smile appeared on her face, "Okay, I'll show you some of my sorry alchemy"

Edward froze as she popped her fingers one by one. Moments later; Edward dove out the window narrowly avoiding a barrage of thousands of ice spears.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Oh, stop grumbling you big baby!"

Edward puffed up his cheeks and looked out the window of the train again again.

"You did bring it on yourself brother", Al sighed.

"Whose side are you on!"

"Stop complaining! So I gave you a black eye, don't guys think it means your tough if you have one of those; or something like that?" Jade grumbled.

"Not if a girl gives you the black eye!"

"I'll give you another one to match if you wake up Melody with your yelling", she hissed pointing to her sister's head currently in her lap.

Ed began to open his mouth when Al's hand flew over it; muffling any attempt of a comeback he had. But, the words water and head had managed to slip out.

"What was that?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! He said absolutely nothing; isn't that right brother", Al smiled then forced his brother to nod.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade lay slumped in her seat; her head tilted back as the train ran by houses and trees. Edward kept his eyes locked on the scenery flying by outside, until his eyes wavered to the girl in front of him. A light snore slipped out of her mouth. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from any laughs coming out of him.

"How long have we been partners with them?" Ed muttered glancing over at his brother.

"Umm… about a month", Al replied absentmindedly while reading over details for the mission that Jade had written down for him. "Why?"

"No reason"

Al's golden eyes flashed up to his brother who would glance at the gold haired girl in front of him. A small grin pulled at his lips; his eyes lowered back to the page in hi hand.

"You know it's okay if you actually like her now, as a friend you know"

"I don't like her!"

"Shh, you want to wake her up and get another black eye?" Al raised an eyebrow. "But, I mean you guys sort of get along now. She's taught you how to freeze water right? Spending that much time with her everyday has to have built some kind of common ground between you two?"

"Our only common ground is to take down that Hoss guy"

"Oh, so you're not going to take anymore lessons from her then?" Al shrugged.

"Well….no, but-"

"If you really hated her you wouldn't go through that everyday, spending up to eight hours together at a time, if you didn't at least like her a little bit", the youngest Elric smirked. "I mean there are other ways to learn water alchemy; you could teach yourself, call teacher, or even give that Amy person a call. Mustang said she'd be in Central for a few more months"

"She's alright…I guess"

"It's something", Al smiled lightly.

**Author's Note: They are making progress folks! Finally! But my next posting shall be on 1/24/11. Oh, I would also like to recommend a fic one of friends fantasticpanda101 wrote. It's a Fantastic Four:World's Greatest Heroes fic. You don't need extensive knowledge to know this you just need to know who Johnny and Reed are basically. But, the story is called Through the Portal. Give it a look!**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily**


	13. Stone Valley

**Stone Valley**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Jade stretched her arms over her head until she heard a rather loud pop. The train let out one more whoop before it disappeared in its white steam. As the steam cleared the four teenagers looked at the small town bustling with life.

"So this is Stone Valley", Al muttered, while kicking a pebble.

"Yep", Jade sighed, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, this way"

"How do you know where to go?" Ed barked suddenly.

"Oh, didn't I say this was my home town?" the blonde girl blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Must have slipped my mind"

"You mean like how forgetting you have a psycho after you slipped your mind?" Edward mumbled, then felt a rock hit him square in the forehead. "I'm starting to see why it's called Stone Valley"

"Just now figuring out are we?"

"Did I ask for a narrator Evans?"

"Did I ask to be stuck with you as a partner? No, but you gotta put up with nuisances in life", Jade smirked at Ed's outraged look.

At this point several people in the small town had stopped and watched the two fight.

"In the dictionary your name is under nuisance!" Ed growled jumping to his feet.

"In the dictionary your name is under midget, now this way!"

Edward sprung forward to say something, only for Al's hand to cover his brother's loud mouth once again.

"Lead the way Jade", Al smiled sweetly.

Jade rolled her leaf green eyes as she hopped off the train platform onto the street. Her and Melody staid up front, while the Elrics came up the back. Edward's eyes watched as everyone murmured about the new faces and the reappearance of old ones. He was so busy trying to see what everyone thought was so fascinating about them he slammed right into the back in front of him. Jade stumbled forward a few steps and growled lightly in her throat. She looked over her shoulder to see Edward whistling.

"Oh, no whistling is so not obvious"

Ed simply shrugged, "Yeah, yeah; what are we doing here?"

He noted the small white house with baby blue shutters.

"Got to pay an old friend a visit", she sighed, while Melody rapped on the door three times.

The door swung open to reveal a teen boy with black hair and sky blue eyes. His eyes immediately landed on the Ice Angel alchemist and his lips turned up into a smile.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come home", he smiled, gaining Jade's attention.

"Nice to see you too Trent", Jade deadpanned slightly.

"Finally, become an alchemist did we? Nice watch", Trent smirked, while tapping on his throat indicating her necklace.

"Yeah, yeah is your gramps home. I need to see him, not you"

"Ouch! Queen of Ice has returned; when are you finally going to admit you're in love with me?"

"Around the same time your ego shrinks"

"I see your tongue is sharp as ever Jade", Trent sighed slightly. "Hang on I'll get him"

Trent turned from the group and shut the door quietly behind him.

"If you guys traveled with a circus, how is this your home town?" Al suddenly piped in.

"We had to come from somewhere Al; and this happens to be Amy's home town also. So she'd bring us back from time to time", Melody explained thoroughly.

"What's up with Romeo?" Ed muttered, jabbing his thumb towards the door.

"He's been chasing after sister since we were little"

"You'd think he'd take a hint", Jade grumbled sourly.

Without a warning an elderly old man with storm cloud grey hair, and sky blue eyes opened the door. His smile immediately sprung from his lips at the sight of the two girls. The wrinkles on his face becoming more prominent from the action.

"Little Jade and Melody, what can I do for you girls?"

"I need a favor", Jade sighed, rather embarrassed. "Do you still have connections at the police station?"

Edward raised an eyebrow as to why they'd need to know that, but let her finish.

"Yep, need me to call in a favor?"

"I would really appreciate it if you would", Jade smiled sweetly, while holding her hands in the praying position in front of her chest. "Pretty please!"

The old man chuckled a slightly choking laugh at the Ice Angel's begging. "No problem Jade, but you know how I work. Equivalent Exchange"

"What do you want?" Jade sighed, dropping her hands.

"Hm…..", the old man murmured, putting a thinking look on his face. Then, his eyes flashed to her necklace and the silver chain hanging out of Edward's pocket. "You and your boyfriend alchemists?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well, why not! You're a pretty girl and he's handsome"

"Because- I'm not going to stand here and fight with you over this!"

"Alright, alright", the man chuckled amused. "If you and him will just repair a few things for me, then I'll place that phone call for you."

Jade turned to the blonde alchemist and stuck out her bottom lip pleadingly, "Please"

"Why me?" Ed groaned.

"Please!"

"Okay, okay what do you need repaired?" Ed sighed.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade and Ed's mouths dropped to the ground at the sight of the old broken down barn behind the beautiful house. The boards split in half and some rotted all the way through.

"WHAT THE CRAP EVANS!" Edward yelled into the girl's ear.

"I…I….I'm gonna kill that old man. He does this to me every time, equivalent exchange my butt!" Jade growled lowly in her throat.

"You want that phone call I suggest you two hop to it!" the old man called out the open window. "And try and refrain from using alchemy, it's rather sloppy if you do it that way!"

"SHUT UP!" both blonde alchemists yelled into the window.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Why do we need that phone call again?" Edward sighed, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

He glanced over at Jade who was down to her grey sports bra and jeans. Her blonde hair thrown into a bun, but a few stray hairs framed her flushed face.

"We need the call to know around what time the attacks happen, and generally who they target", she sighed, while throwing a broken board onto a pile.

"So who's the old man?"

"He's a friend of the family's", Jade muttered. "He was close to my dad, so anytime I need help I come to him"

"What about Romeo? He's gawking out the window you know"

Jade's eye twitched as she clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground. A rock wall shot up between her and the window blocking the young man's view. Edward chuckled slightly, while he plopped down on a bail of hay and was soon joined by his partner. Jade wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked up at the sky that was becoming tinted with orange.

"Geez, that old man sure knows how to kill me off", she chuckled. "Last time I came into town I was short on cash and asked if he would loan me some. He said he would if I washed his windows"

"So?"

"So, he has twenty six windows and they are about 5 by 5", she groaned remembering how soar her arms were after that.

"Sounds like he knows how to play you", the FullMetal Alchemist smirked slightly.

"Yep"

"That still doesn't answer about Romeo in there"

"Oh, he's liked me since we were little kids. I don't know why it's not like I ever gave him the time of day, and I was always with this other guy all the time"

"Other guy?"

"You'll meet him later probably with my luck", Jade groaned, then heaved herself to her feet.

Ed went to get up only to find that he had sunk into the bail of hay, and he sighed uselessly.

"Geez, Elric give me your hand already", Jade smirked, holding out her hand to him.

Edward smiled lightly as he grasped the girl's sweaty hand and with a groan he was pulled out of the hay. With a consequence though.

"AH!" both alchemists yelled as the toppled over.

Edward tripped over his feet and rammed into Jade causing them both to go falling. Jade landed on her back with a loud thud and her head rebounded off the earth. She groaned in pain while feeling a lot of pressure on her body. Her emerald eyes cracked open to suddenly feel very embarrassed.

"Um….Elric", Jade uttered.

Ed groaned as he lifted his head up to see that…he was on top of Jade!

"Uh….."

His face was an inch from hers and both their faces were beat red.

"Um…Elric, you can get off of me now", Jade mumbled her face getting redder.

"Oh…um…right", he grumbled, rolling off the teen girl. "Sorry, 'bout that"

"Uh, just forget it"

They sat in awkward silence until Jade got to her feet. "You want to finish tomorrow?"

"Finish huh?"

"Finish the barn?"

"Oh, uh, sure"

Jade began to make her way over to the house and looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the still alchemist.

"You coming?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Edward jumped to his feet and the two walked inside the house only to have a long white piece of paper to be shoved into their hands.

"Since you didn't finish the barn, go to town and get me those things would you", the old man smiled at Jade's outraged look.

"Wha-" Ed slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled. "Sure, come on Evans"

Slowly he pulled the girl out of the house, with his hand still firmly over her lips until the door shut behind them.

"AH!" Jade groaned.

The blonde alchemist smirked at the girl and patted her on the shoulder, "Come on, let's hurry up before it get's even more dark"

"Elric, it's night time. I doubt it can get any darker", Jade grumbled.

At that moment the street lights blew out.

"Are you kidding me!"

**Author's Note: Poor Jade XD anyway my next posting shall be on the 2/1/11.**

**See you then!**

**Lots of love**

**Lily**


	14. Fight in Stone Valley

**Fight in Stone Valley**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Jade marched down the dark street with her cheeks puffed out. Ed couldn't help but chuckle at her; of course something would happen right after she said it couldn't; even though the lights came back on two minutes later. The house lights were out and a cold air rushed around them, while the two alchemists waltzed down the street. Jade turned to look at the only shop in town to see the lights out and a red and white sign hanging in the window saying closed.

"Well, that's nice", she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Did you ever cuss out a nun or maybe walk by a black cat?"

"Shut up Elric", Jade glared, getting a shrug in return. "I just don't get it, this store is always open. It stays open until it's almost morning"

The sound of someone's shoe shuffling against the pavement caught Edward's attention. In a blur Jade went soaring through the glass shop window, causing thousands of shards of glass to rain onto the street and into the shop. The assailants surrounded Edward. Their eyes glowed an eerie red, meaning one thing….

Jade groaned deeply feeling the glass piercing her skin while she stared at the ceiling with pained eyes. Slowly she staggered to her feet, only to see a three inch shard sticking out of her thigh. Jade reached down with her cut hand and jerked the shard out, slicing her palm open in the process. With an irritated growl she dropped the bloodied glass, only to hear the sound of metal clashing fill the air. Her eyes drifted out the shattered window to see Ed spin kicking one of the attackers in the gut. Then, she caught one sneaking up behind him. She jumped out the window, her body screaming in protest, and darted towards him.

"What the crap!" Ed yelled as she jumped over his head.

She jumped over his head and kicked the attacker in the jaw, sending him into an alley. When her feet hit the ground a sharp hiss escaped her lips, while she pressed her back against his leaving no blind spots.

"You're bleeding bad Evans", he grumbled, noticing the trail of crimson from the shop.

"I'll be alright"

"Look at their eyes", he muttered.

Jade's emerald eyes looked at the glazed over state of the townsmen, "Hoss, great now that means I can't hurt them"

"Bit late for that, I think that guy you kicked may need surgery on his jaw", Ed smirked, his eyes never leaving the men circling him. "What do you think? Sent to kill us or sent to catch you?"

"Catch me, kill you. That's why they probably knocked me through the window to get me out of the way", she whispered.

That's when a guy lunged at Ed's side. Jade slid onto her leg and kicked his feet out from under him, only to have a guy take a swipe at her side. Ed jerked her up and spun her around so her back was to him, that's when he saw the multitude of cuts going down her back.

"I take that back", she chuckled nervously, while the man that attacked her picked his knife back up. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, keep hitting until they move"

"Works for me"

They dove apart taking half half. Jade clapped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart, creating an ice spear. She spun it around and whacked a good portion of them upside the head, sending them down like dominoes, and clapped her hands together again. Two whips of water summoned in her hands. She whipped them forward so they coiled around the group of unconscious and froze solid, holding them. Ed clapped his hands together sending a surge of fists towards the men, they remained motionless as he summoned a giant hand that's fingers coiled around them. He turned to see Jade sitting cross legged on the ground buffing her nails against her shirt.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ten minutes", she smirked.

"I'm sorry if I had to dodge knives!"

"And I didn'-" she was cut off by a surge of pain exploding on her side, making her wince. "I'm- good".

Her eyes caught something gleaming. Jade turned to see several necklaces and rings spilling out of the men's pockets, along with coins.

"Look like we found our pick pocketers…..but what's making me feel like they only did that so we would be called", Ed sighed, crouching down to Jade's level.

"Makes sense, get us here, and ambush us"

"Yeah….", he trailed off, looking at the cuts that covered her body. "Knowing your luck you probably broke a few ribs from that crash"

"Feels like it….uh….remind me why I became a dog of the military?" she mumbled, trying to get up.

A hand hooked under her arm and hoisted her up. Jade looked at the owner of the hand to see a smirking Edward, "To be my partner"

"Oh please, I'm sure there was a better motivation then that!" she rolled her eyes. "More like to…."

Edward's smirk grew.

Jade looked off to the side her cheeks taking on a very slight pink tint, "Crap"

"Come on water head, let's get you back before you bleed to death then I get lectured on how I shouldn't let my partners die", he grumbled, turning his back to her and letting her hop onto his back.

"I'll pretend not to hear that last part", she smirked while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"What sleep? I'm too busy up trying to figure out how to teach you water alchemy to sleep", she mumbled.

"It's a stupid alchemy"

"You're just mad because it shocks you"

"Wow, got one right Evans. That's a first", the FullMetal Alchemist smirked at her angry face.

"Don't make me hit you, while you're holding me up. Then, you'll pass out, I'll be out from blood loss, and we'll both be screwed over".

Ed couldn't help, but laugh at that one, "What are partners for?"

Jade chuckled and leaned into him. "Wow, you've called me partner twice Elric, I'm worried for your sanity"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Evans; don't get a big head", he mumbled, feeling his face heat up slightly.

"Can't since you've already done that"

"I can drop you, you know that right?" he warned, acting like he was going to release his hold on her legs.

Jade's arms constricted around his neck, as he tightened his hold, "I'll be good….for now"

**Author's Note: wow…..of course it wasn't pick pocketers…that'd be too easy lol XD Next posting shall be on 2/8/11**

**Lots of love**

**Lily**


	15. Deception

**Deception**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

"Sister!" Melody cried, when her sister and Edward came through the door.

"Yeah, just ignore the fact my skull is split open!" Ed snapped as Melody lugged her sister off his back.

The old man came in with his cane held in his left hand taking in their condition. "Bring her in here, and you come with me", the old man instructed pointing to Ed.

Ed watched as Melody followed Trent down the narrow and dimly lit hallways. "Come on now", the old man ordered, snagging Ed's scratched arm. He led the alchemist into a room that had a beaten green stained door. With a knock of his cane the door swung open to reveal a single bed with a sink and a window that let a little moonlight shine in.

"Take a seat, and let me look at the cracked head of yours", the man chuckled.

Ed strode over to the mattress and sat down, only to find the old man pulling at the cut.

"OUCH, DANG IT THAT HURTS OLD MAN!"

"My name is Don, not old man", Don informed, while he examined how deep the cut went. "Mind telling me how you and Jade got injuries this serious?"

"We were ambushed", Ed mumbled, while Don opened a black case. He reached in and pulled out some gauze and cotton.

"By"

"Some men, that were….pick pocketing", Ed murmured.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Lay her down there", Trent instructed Melody, who plopped Jade down on a white mattress.

"Jade, Jade can you here me?" Melody spoke softly, earning a groan in response.

"She lost too much blood", Trent examined the pail tone of her skin. "She also has glass sticking out of her arms and thighs"

Jade squeezed her eyes shut at the feel of his warm hands on her arms prying at the wound that was trying to close. Slowly shard by shard the glass was removed from her wounds, each time her muscles tensed in protest. Trent sighed as he began to pour cleanser into her wounds, getting a sharp scream from her lips.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

A scream filled Edward's ears that caused him to jump from his seat. Don's old wrinkled hand settled on his chest and eased him back down to his seat, "Easy now boy, she's okay just probably her wounds are being re-opened. Trent had to open them to get the glass out and to clean them out. She'll be fine"

"…I..guess"

"Now, you sure you didn't see who attacked you?" Don persisted, while wrapping the bandage around Edward's head.

"Just some men, no one I knew, but they were under Hoss's control"

Don's grip tightened slightly on the gauze while he wound it, "Oh, you know about the doctor huh?"

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is how did he know that Jade and I would be where we were", Ed mumbled in thought, as Don turned his back from the alchemist and picked something up.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Ouch!" Trent hissed at Jade's kick.

"Sister stop it, he's trying to help you!" Melody scolded, running to her sister's bedside.

Jade sat up with her bangs plastered to her forehead from sweat and her cheeks void with color. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Trent who looked at her with innocent eyes. "How much did it take Hoss to bribe you into setting us up?"

Melody's mouth opened in shock and in horror, "Jade how could you think that!"

A small smirk came onto Jade's lips, "Ask him to drop the scalpel then".

Melody's eyes slowly went to Trent who was holding a silver scalpel in his right hand and whose eyes were narrowed at the two girls.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Unless….", Ed muttered thinking.

Flash back…

_Edward jumped to his feet and the two walked inside the house only to have a long white piece of paper to be shoved into their hands._

"_Since you didn't finish the barn, go to town and get me those things would you", the old man smiled at Jade's outraged look._

_/*-/*-/*-/*-/_

"_Shut up Elric", Jade glared, getting a shrug in return. "I just don't get it, this store is always open. It stays open until it's almost morning"_

Present….

"You know the military never did know when to stop snooping around", Don breathed, turning with a knife in hand.

"You….set us up"

"Hoss is a very persuasive man Mr. Elric", Don smirked turning to the alchemist.

"Jade trusted you, her family trusted you and –"

"And I'm the one who suggested them to Hoss for his experiments. Gypsy blood ran through their mother's veins Mr. Elric, I tried to tell her father that marrying that woman would be nothing but trouble", Don shrugged.

"Still to turn Hoss on them, then to act like you actually care for them!" Ed yelled jumping to his feet.

"Well, I couldn't just let them go free. After all those girls do have their mother's blood running through their veins; which is what Hoss is after".

"What' so special about that blood?"

"The blood of a gypsy is something not to take lightly; their blood is a pure thing. Something untouched by alchemy or any other impurities; Hoss wanted Jade's mother to test his theory of blood alchemy", Don expressed while examining the knife's blade. "But, she died. Something was missing from her blood, something that one of her daughter's inherited from their father"

Ed froze with the image of Jade, clapping her hands together causing the eruption of light blue alchemy to spark from her palm. "Jade"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade's left leg flew up kicking the surgical instrument from Trent's hand. Melody then flew forward delivering a punch to his jaw, causing his bone to crack and to send him temporary slumber. Jade inched to the edge of the bed, her tired eyes never leaving the motionless body of the teen boy. She staggered to her feet and turned to her sister, who hooked an arm around her waist and pushed the door open. Melody shrieked as someone tackled her and her sister into a wall, with a groan, causing Jade to tumble to the hard floor, while Melody was caught between the killer and the wall. Melody looked at Trent's eyes that were so cold and void of emotion; while he pressed the blade of the scalpel to Melody's neck.

**Author's Note: dun dun dun! One of my famous cliff hangers! Well next posting shall be on 2/14/11. Quiz time! What does Jade carry that was her father's? **

**See you next time! Lots of love,**

**Lily**


	16. Things Are Only Going To Get Worse

**Things Are Only Going To Get Worse**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Congratulations to ShadowAlchenmist151! You got the quiz right, Jade carries her dad's dog tags.**

Melody glared at Trent before bringing her knee up with all her power. Trent groaned in pain as he sunk to his knees, only to find a fist connect with his broken jaw; knocking him unconscious once again. Melody glanced up to find none other then Alphonse Elric, standing with his hand clutched.

"Hey, Mel", he smiled.

Her crimson eyebrow rose, "Hey, Al. Where have you been the past hour?"

"I may have fallen asleep", he chuckled nervously, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Melody rolled her grassy eyes before she gently maneuvered around the flustered teen. She hooked an arm around her sister's waist before hoisting her up onto her feet.

"Where's brother?" the youngest Elric wondered aloud.

Out of no where the sound of a door splitting in half was heard, and then followed by a very loud groan. Al dashed down the hall and was followed by the sisters, to see Don lying in a heap against the farthest wall, while Edward stood with his fist clenched. He turned to see the three alchemists staring puzzled at his disheveled appearance.

"He tried to freakin' kill me!"

Jade sighed and shook her head, before hearing Al being slammed into the nearest wall. Her eyes flashed over in time to see Trent shove her sister out of the way and grab her by the throat.

"Geez, what will it take for you to stay the heck down!" she snarled through her teeth in pain, while he pressed her against the dented wall.

Out of instinct she lowered her mouth to the teen's wrist and bit down on it until she tasted his blood spill into her mouth. His hand jerked away from her allowing the beaten girl to slump down to the hardwood floor. Don currently was in a three way battle with her sister and the Elric brothers, and Jade couldn't help but wonder how a man his age had such stamina. Trent shook his hand furiously before his eyes flashed with fury at the water alchemist.

"You little witch; you couldn't just die could you!"

"Your jaw heal already, I guess Mel didn't punch you hard enough", Jade smirked, just before she kicked at his knee cap. "And don't think I'll die that easily"

Hearing a sickening pop, he fell to the ground, his eyes trained on the alchemist just before a metal fist collided with his jaw for the third time that night. This time he fell to the ground out like a light, while blood trickled from his wounded lip. Jade's eyes glanced up to see a beaten to a pulp Ed, standing with his metal hand clenched.

"You're more trouble then you're worth Evans", he grumbled, while he stooped down so he could hook an arm around her waist.

"And you're more mouth then body, do you really want to play this game with me?"

Ed sighed as they got to their feet, "Guess not…..not right now at least"

"Let's get the heck out of here", Melody groaned, while she flexed her bruised hand experimentally. "Before they wake up….again!"

"Shout a bit louder Mel, and they might", Ed snapped.

Jade elbowed him lightly and glared at him; receiving an eye roll in return.

"Yeah, yeah let's go", the Full Metal Alchemist sighed, while his brother pushed the front door open.

All of their eyes widened at the sight of the towns people flooding the front lawn, and all their eyes glazed over with red.

"Yep, it's official I hate my life", Jade murmured at the vast number. "I can't even walk on my own, and you're skull is cracked wide open. How are we going to get out of this one Elric?"

They looked at each other a moment, then said in unison, "We're screwed"

"I just love how you two forget that we're alchemists too!" Melody growled, rather irritated.

"Even with it being all four of us, it's still a bit suicidal Mel. That and we can't exactly kill them…they don't know what they're doing", Al supplied, getting a frustrated look from Melody.

"Are we going to talk about it or do something?" Jade growled.

"Jade…how's you're alchemy at this moment?" Melody gasped, with a sudden idea.

"Rather crappy why?"

"Ed, she taught you to freeze water right!"

"Uh…yeah….what of it?" he puzzled.

"Use the water in the air to freeze them in place, I've seen sister do it before"

"Mel, it's different to go from freezing water in a cup then to harness it from the air around you and focus it", Jade hesitated.

"What other bloody option do we have!"

"Hit until we got a path", both Jade and Edward sighed, seeming not to like the idea all that much.

"Just try it!"

"Fine, dang it woman!" the oldest Elric snapped as he handed off Jade to his brother.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration just before he clapped his hands together, receiving a bright blue light. Slowly the alchemist opened his eyes to see nothing changed. Then, gradually his eyes drifted to his hands that were frozen in the praying position.

"Way to go metal head!"

"Shut up Evans!" he growled while trying to pry his hands apart, only to find his metal one was frozen to his flesh one. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Just then the crowd surged forward at the teens.

"Oh, crap!" all four of them groaned.

Melody snagged her white glove from her pocket and jerked it on. In a flash she snapped her fingers together, sending a surge of red blaze towards the crowd, causing them all to dodge.

"Run!" she yelled, running into the wide strip now free of people.

"Great", Ed groaned, while Al hoisted Jade onto his back and they took off after her.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

All four teens looked behind them to see no sign of their pursuers. They were now surrounded by a dense forest on the edge of the pebble populated town, and breathed a sigh of relief at the absence of hypnotized freaks.

"I think we need to stop for the night. Brother, you and Jade are injured. We should probably rest for tonight and continue tomorrow", Al suggested.

"Fine, I guess", he mumbled, while still pulling at his hands stubbornly.

"Oh good god! Al put me down", the water alchemist sighed suddenly.

Al sat the girl in front of her brother, getting a hesitant look from Ed. With concentration etched on her face Jade breathed onto her hands, then rubbed them together furiously, before she clasped them on Ed's frozen hands. They all watched as steam rose from the crease between his palms and swirled in the air.

"The worst damage you have is probably frost bite, you'll be fine", she supplied looking rather drained.

"Thanks"

"Okay, I must be hallucinating from blood loss. Other wise I would have sworn you said thanks for once", she smirked, getting a growl from the oldest Elric.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, me and Al will have first watch", Edward snapped suddenly.

"Fine", Jade mumbled, as Melody pulled her sister's head into her lap.

The crimson haired girl leaned against a roughly barked tree, and closed her eyes contently while running her fingers through her sister's matted blonde hair softly.

**Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day! Hope you guys liked it! Next posting shall be on 2/21/11!**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily**


	17. Armstrong

**Armstrong**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Edward woke up to the sound of the air going by him. Lazily he opened his golden eyes to discover that he was lying on a train's plush seat with his head in someone's lap. His cheek pressed against the skin of their thigh, the soft smell of lavender filling his nose, while a light groan escaped his dry throat. Slowly his eyes looked up to see Melody, who was seated across from him, and looking at him with a very amused expression. The person's body shifted lightly letting a soft mumble to escape their lips. Reluctantly he looked up to see something that made his cheeks go light pink.

"Geez, Elric you weigh a ton." Jade muttered, as she shoved him off her lap.

He landed harshly on the floor of the train on his gut, and growled up at the half alert water alchemist. "How the crap did we even get on this train! And how the crap-"

"I can explain that." A deep voice rung out, as a pair of military boots stepped in front of his face.

Ed glanced upward to cringe at who exactly he saw. "Ah, Major Armstrong….nice…to…see…you."

Melody giggled lightly as the Strong Arm Alchemist swept Edward up in a breath taking hug, while pink sparkles began to radiate off of him. "Can't breathe….."

"Armstrong, I don't believe you've met brother's new partner." Alphonse smiled, while he plopped down into the train seat next to Mel.

Armstrong dropped the young alchemist, so that he fell into a heap onto the floor, while he stepped over him so that he could sit next to the young water alchemist. Jade rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked next to her.

"WAHAHHH!" She shrieked, while jumping from her seat.

"You must be the female alchemist everyone at Central has been on the buzz about", Armstrong smiled, while holding his hand out. "Alex Louis Armstrong. The Strong Arm Alchemist."

Reluctantly the girl placed her hand in his huge one. "Um…Jade Kathleen Evans. The Ice Angel Alchemist."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade sat silently in her seat, flipping through the pages of the auto-mail book that Winry had allowed her to borrow. Her eyes scanning over the schematics of Ed's auto-mail arm, trying to locate each piece. Melody and Alphonse had gone up front with Armstrong to talk to the conductor…for what reason was beyond her. After Armstrong had explained how he had been ordered in as back up for them, and stumbled upon the practically destroyed town he put two and two together. Apparently, he had found them and woke Mel and Al up so that he could get them on the first train back to Central.

"You read?"

Her eyes flew up to see Edward plopping into the vacant seat in front of her. "Yeah, believe it or not."

"I'll go with not."

"Whatever floats your boat Elric."

Ed shook his head and sighed, while glancing out the side window. His eyes wondered over in front of him to see some of the bandages sticking out of her tank top. Her eyebrows furrowed while she snapped the book shut, and growled aggravated.

"Did they ever mention how exactly you ended up in my lap?"

"I think they did that just for entertainment." He mumbled, not making eye contact. "How's the ribs?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh, um…pretty good, but not good enough to keep Mel from taking me to the hospital as soon as we get there." Her eyes zeroed in on his hands, "Your hands better yet?"

"Just stings a little."

After that the air was filled with awkward silence, until Melody came running down the train, a broad grin on her face. "Sister! Come on, I want to show you something!"

Jade let a light laugh escape her lips just before her sister hauled her up onto her feet. Just before she disappeared, she paused in front of Ed's seat, "Oh, just put some of this on that burn and it should be fine."

She pulled a little blue tube of ointment from her jean shorts and tossed it into his hands, then allowed her little sister to pull her away. Ed glanced down at the tube in his hands and smirked.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know short, and yes it was a filler chapter….sorry! I've just been sleep deprived lately. So next posting shall be posted on 3/1/11.**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	18. To The North

**To The North**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

"Okay Miss Evans lift your left arm." The hospital nurse instructed, wrapping the gauze around her chest so that all you could see was the white bandages until the top of her navel. "You had a nasty break. It's a miracle that you didn't need surgery."

"Yeah, miracle." Jade repeated, her eyes drifting to the floor.

"We'd like to keep you over night, since you're severely dehydrated. Hopefully Mr. Elric is in better shape then you."

"Do you by any chance know where my sister went?"

"She mentioned stopping by Mustang's to give him the report. Alphonse insisted he join her." The nurse smiled sweetly at the last sentence.

"Oh, I bet he did." Jade smirked, hopping off the examining table. "What room is Metal head in?"

"Two-oh-three. But, please don't get him riled up. The doctors are trying to treat him for calcium deficiency."

Jade's emerald orbs went wide for a moment. "Um…how are they planning on treating that?"

The nurse paused in the doorway, giving her a puzzled look. "Milk..what else?"

"Oh, crap."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"GAHHH! GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME!" Edward screeched, cringing away from the multiple glasses of white liquid that the nurse had brought in.

"Mr. Elric you hav-"

"I don't have to do squat!"

"Now, now let's be a nice patient Metal Head." A voice snickered.

Ed's head snapped to the door to see Jade leaning in it's opening. Her blonde hair slipped back from her face, bandages extending almost the full length of her torso, and a pair of black pants on her legs. Her lips were turned up into an amusing smirk at Ed's reaction to the substance.

"I'll make sure he drinks it." Jade assured, walking up to the frustrated nurse.

"Very well." She nodded, seeming relieve to leave the room.

After the nurse departed from the room, Jade picked up a glass of milk and began to chug it. Edward raised an eyebrow as she sat the empty one down, and picked up another full one.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, slightly disgusted by the fact that she was actually drinking that junk.

"Drinking **your** milk. What else?" She shrugged, downing her third glass. "Geez, Elric how low was your calcium level?"

"Three times lower then normal."

"Now wonder you're so short."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, sheesh! You get riled up, the nurses will make me leave, and they'll end up making you drink this." Jade pointed out, while she sat next to him on the plush bed drinking her fifth glass of milk. "I know where they stashed the calcium pills, we'll get you some of those when everything slows down tonight."

"Why are you-"

"Ye..e..ah.. it's kind of creeping me out." He cringed.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, then wiped her milk covered mouth with the back of her arm. "You saved my hide back in Stone Valley…I owe you."

Edward blinked a few times. "Where's the punch line?"

"There's not one. You saved my butt from getting fried, so I'm drinking your milk, rather then hear you complain about this for weeks on end. " The Ice Angel Alchemist sighed, getting from her seat and looking at the other twenty glasses. "Yeah, I'm pouring these down the sink."

"Where's Al?"

"Went to report to Mustang; so brace yourself because if I know Mustang then he's going to tick us off."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"They're not going to like this." Melody warned, getting ready to walk out the door.

"I don't really care what Full Metal and Ice Angel think. They're dogs of the military and have to obey their masters." Mustang smirked, knowing somewhere Jade and Ed were rolling over in their sleep.

"Okay." Alphonse sighed.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Check mate!" Jade cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"You cheated!"

"It's chess , how do you cheat at chess?" The girl protested rather outraged at the accusation, despite the fact that the nurses would walk by and tell her where to move.

"I don't know, but you did!"

"Me! Elric I am shocked at such an accu-"

"Evans!"

"Yep, I cheated big time." She chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender. "But, in my defense I have no idea how to play chess."

Ed rolled his golden eyes and smirked at the girl; she sure knew how to keep him on his toes. "Then, what do you know what to play?"

A devilish smirk crossed her face, while she pulled a deck of cards from her pocket. "Black Jack."

"You're on Evans." Ed smirked. "But, let's make it interesting. Loser has to do one thing, anything that the winner chooses."

"Deal."

Several hours later Melody and Alphonse waltzed into Edward's hospital room to see him whimpering while drinking a glass of milk. Jade was practically dying of laughter, while the younger siblings raised their eyebrows.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"We have to what!" Ed shouted, still brushing his teeth; trying to get the taste of milk out of his mouth.

"North requested some assistance from us, for border control against Drachma." Al recited, looking at the piece of paper. Then, he cringed.

"What is it Al?"

"We have to report to Brigg's Fortress, and ….uh oh."

Ed snatched the paper from his brother's hands and groaned. "We have to report to Olivier Armstrong…crap!"

"Who?" Mel puzzled.

"Armstrong's older sister, she's a w-i-t-c-h. Heck, she's worse then water head!"

"Hey!" Jade snarled, jumping to her feet.

"To top it off, we have to go up North!"

"That bad." The youngest Evans questioned.

"Oh, yeah, but it might be a good thing we have Ice Freak. It's pure snow up there and she might be able to keep the snow from burying us." Ed added thoughtfully, but smirking all the while at Jade's fuming expression.

"Nope, you'll have to worry about **me** burying you in snow myself." She smirked.

**Author's Notes: There we have it! Hope you enjoyed it…and my next posting shall be on 3/8/11.**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	19. Transfer

**Transfer**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

"Say one more word Elric. I. Dare. You." Jade snarled through her teeth; while shuffling her feet along the dirt path.

Her body began tense at the sudden bitterness in the air, but her mind began to return to the current fight on hand.

"I'm just saying that we could probably "accidently" loose you and you'd be fine." Ed smirked wickedly, as Al gulped at the flames erupting from around Jade.

"Accidently of course." She smiled bitterly.

"Of course."

"They are hopeless." Melody groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in deep thought.

"Got that right." Al murmured, gaining a smirk from the youngest Evans.

"We can hear you, you know!" Both Jade and Ed yelled.

Al and Melody just began to chuckle at their fuming expressions, and continued along their way. The wind gained a certain bite; while the four paused. Jade gazed at the faraway white tipped mountains, and then looked back at her sister, worry flickering in her eyes.

"How exactly do you plan your auto-mail and Mel's to hold up in that?" Jade growled, pointing to the icy terrain.

"See that's where you come in Water Head. Your sister has fire alchemy so that covers her…but me-"

Jade's eyes went wide at his sudden smirk. "Oh, no. No. No. A thousand times no!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade grumbled deeply in her throat. They sat in the back of an open back truck of a kind stranger, and were closing in on the path way to Brigg's Fortress. Her eyes twitched at the close proximity between her and a certain blonde alchemist.

"No, this isn't weird." Jade muttered under her breathe, rubbing her palms again to ignite her fire alchemy. "Remind me again why **I**__have to do this?"

Ed smirked at the warmth on his shoulder from her red glowing hand being placed on the place where his auto-mail connected to his shoulder. "Because, I just love annoying you."

"It's working…so congratulations." Jade sighed, pulling her hand away from his heated skin. "Great closer we get up there, the more often I have to do that. Mel how's your leg holding up?"

"Good." The red head smiled, while placing her hand on her upper thigh, heating the skin under the cloth.

Jade's eyes narrowed at the clearing of someone's throat.

"My leg is-"

"Tough luck!" She snapped, causing Edward to wince backward.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"If I didn't know any better Elric I'd say you're doing this just to make me touch you." Jade growled, rubbing her hand on his shoulder trying to keep the area clean of frost bite.

"Don't flatter yourself Evans."

The Ice Angel Alchemist rolled her emerald orbs; while pulling her thick coat on. She watched as Melody heated some gauze and wrapped it tightly around her leg; so she wouldn't have to stop every ten seconds to heat the skin. They all gazed up the snowy path before them, and tried to get a clear image despite the snow pouring down on them.

"I…don't know…" The blonde female murmured, looking at the vast quantity of snow. "I don't think my alchemy is this strong."

The game plan had been for Jade to either melt a path straight up the mountain, or to try and freeze the snow in mid air so not to further complicate things.

"Heck, I don't think even my teacher could do what you're asking." She groaned.

Ed looked at her downcast eyes for a moment, before turning to the white incased hills. He knew it would take a while to get to the icy fortress, and that's not counting if they run into one of Brigg's crazy soldiers. He needed her to do something to try and keep the snow off of them, but….his eyes flashed back over to her. Her emerald orbs was flickering from path of snow to patch of snow trying to find an opening, or maybe something to help her chances.

"You can do it. Trust me. If you can send thousands of ice daggers straight at my face, then you can freeze a few snow flakes."

Melody and Al's eyes widened at the…half compliment, and looked at each other before back at the pair. Jade chuckled lightly before popping her fingers.

"You die, I don't want you haunting me Elric. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Jade shrugged, and snapped her fingers….everyone tensed anticipating the reaction…but nothing. A sweat drop ran down the girl's forehead as she jerked her jacket off.

"What are you doing idiot?" Ed yelled.

It was twenty degrees below zero of course.

She jerked her long navy sleeve up to her shoulder to show a layer of thin ice covering the blue alchemy engraving. A loud squeak erupted from her lips at the huge crack running down the arm band. Her finger shakily went up to touch the ice covered silver only for it to shatter upon the touch. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, and Jade stared in utter shock at the place where her band had once been.

"I..I..It broke." Ed stuttered, sweat dropping all the while. "Great! Now you can't transmute! What are we going to do now!"

"Pray we don't freeze, because right now we are royally screwed." Jade sighed, pulling her coat back on.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The four shivering figures shakily climbed up the white covered path, trying to see the way.

"Way to go Evans! Most people may think hey I have a metal band as a transmutation circle I might want to make sure it doesn't break. But no! I get stuck with Miss Idiot over here! Why did Mustang pair us up!" Ed growled over the roar of snow in his ears.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Jade snarled, while she trudged through the calf deep snow.

"Not now you two!" Both Mel and Al screeched, trying to hear something.

They would have sworn that they had heard someone shuffling through the snow, and the creak of metal. But, they shrugged it off and continued to watch as their older siblings fought in the storm. Only when a figure approached the four from behind did their bickering stop. Slowly all four of them turned and cringed at the tall man in army blue.

"Not again." Ed whimpered.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The man dropped Ed and Jade on their butts; while Melody and Al waltzed in chuckling all the while. Slowly Jade's emerald eyes gazed up to be met with a pair of ice cold blue ones, that were scrutinizing her very being.

"So this is the first female State Alchemist. The Ice Angel Alchemist…huh" The woman noted, her hands resting on her sheathed sword. "Don't look like much."

Jade's face washed over with scarlet, as she snarled in response.

"Feistiness. That'll get you killed here girl in battle." The blonde woman noted with a scowl. "I'm Olivier Armstrong…you're worst nightmare."

Jade gulped lightly before scooting back slightly, feeling a cold chill run up her back. Just then a man with spiky white hair and goggles on walked in and handed his leader a file. She gazed at it momentarily before gazing back at the girl.

"You specialize in water and ice alchemy, not to mention some fire alchemy. That could be very useful in this terrain, especially against Drachma." The eldest Armstrong noted, seeming to be contemplating something. Suddenly she stood to her feet. "It is settled then."

Jade rose an eyebrow at her statement, and gazed at Edward who was looking just as puzzled as her.

"What's settled? We were sent here to help with border control right….ma'am?" Melody squeaked, hiding behind Al.

"That won't be necessary." Olivier replied icily. "You are free to go."

All four teens rose to their feet, and make their much wanted departure when a blade was pointed at Jade. Her body froze at the metal.

"Not you. You stay here girl."

"What?" Ed puzzled.

"Buccaneer, send word to Mustang that I want this girl transferred to North immediately." She ordered, getting nothing short of a solute. "The others are free to go."

Jade and Edward's eyes widened, as they looked at each other.

**Author's Notes: Well there we go! I loved writing this one…but will you guys please review! Please! The next chapter shall be up on 3/15/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	20. Awkward Situations

**Awkward Situations**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Jade blinked once, before shaking her head. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me Evans. You are to remain here in Fort Briggs for future transfer." The woman repeated, her sword never wavering from the girl's throat.

"Heck no!"

Jade's eyebrows shot up as she glanced next to her to see an enraged Edward. He growled once more through his clenched teeth before slapping Olivier's sword away. His gloved hand reached out and got a firm grip on Jade's arm before pulling her back towards him.

"There is now way she is staying up here!" He snarled.

Al and Melody looked at one another hopeful that maybe he had grown attached to her. Jade glanced puzzled at the blonde alchemist; while her cheeks became tinted lightly with a rosy color.

"How the heck are we going to get down without her ice alchemy?"

There went those positive thoughts.

With a loud growl Jade jerked her arm from the Full Metal Alchemist, and crossed them tightly over her chest. "Same way we got up. My band broke remember. Actually I think a transfer sounds wonderful."

Melody's emerald eyes went wide at her sister. "Jade!"

"Very well, Miles show her to where she is to sleep. Then, find work for her to do." Olivier ordered, then turned on her heel and departed from the room.

Ed looked at his supposed to be partner in surprise. "You're not serious are you! She's crazy! She'll kill you!"

"And you would care because?"

His mouth flopped open like a fish out of water, right before steam rolled out of his ears. "Evans, there is now way you are staying here!"

"Not your call Elric."

"Dang it Jade get back here!" He yelled at her back, while Miles began to escort her out of the room.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade looked up with frustration at the crystal clear icicles dangling from the overhang above the metal railing. She swiped with the metal cutting device they had handed her, and was extremely happy when she saw them fall onto the pile of white below.

"Yes!" The Ice Angel Alchemist cheered, jumping in the air.

Unfortunately, Jade never was the most coordinated person in the world. Her feet came down uneven on the ice coated walk way, and almost immediately she slid backward. A light shriek escaped her lips before two arms caught her around the waist. Slowly she turned her head to see gold eyes. A soft sigh escaped her before, Edward stood her upright.

"Clumsy much."

"Aren't you supposed to be heading back to Central?" Jade muttered, pushing her fallen blonde hair from her eyes.

Ed shrugged. "Figured I'd hang around and make sure the psycho didn't kill you."

"Okay, sure, what ever floats your boat." With that Jade continued to whack the pointed ice down, chunk by chunk before a huge groan escaped her frozen lips. "I want my alchemy back!"

The oldest Elric chuckled and snatched the ice killer from her hands, then tired to knock some down. But, found he couldn't reach it. Jade leaned against the railing and smirked amused.

"Stupid ice….too high…." He murmured with a growl.

"I could be that you're just too shor-"

"Say it you die here and now." He snarled.

Jade raised her hands defensively, a smile prominent on her face. "Just saying. Maybe if you drank your milk then-"

"Shut up! What's your excuse? You're shorter then me!"

"Not my fault you can't jump."

"Evans!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade groaned as she walked into the chilly room, only to see two beds. "Oh, heck no."

Suddenly an arm was thrown around her shoulders, and with a glare in her eyes she looked to see none other then Edward Elric smiling ear to ear. "Hey, roomie!"

The blonde female sighed while she shrugged his shoulder off. "Where's Mel and Al?"

"Central probably by now. They said they wanted no part of this mess, and that they didn't want to witness you killing me."

That one got a small smile on the ice alchemist's face as she plopped down on the frozen sheets. On her bed was a few pieces of scrap metal, varying in size and color. Her blonde eyebrow arched at the sight of the scraps. "Um…."

"Thought you could use them to make a new band." Ed muttered, lying down so that his slightly blushing face was facing the wall.

A smile reappeared on Jade's face as she stared at his back. "Thanks Elric."

"Yeah, yeah. What ever."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Ed woke up the next morning to a bright blue flash. Groggily he opened his eyes, mentally swearing to kill who ever was behind that. He sat up in coat in all and watched as Jade groaned once again. She glared at the deformed piece of metal, then sighed, falling back onto the pile of pillows behind her.

"What's wrong now?"

"There's a reason why I specialize in water and ice alchemy. It's been forever since I transmuted something metal." She muttered, covering her face with a cold pillow.

Edward looked down in front of her to see the severely deformed clump. "Seriously you have an alchemist in the room with metal in the name and you never thought of asking."

"Not really."

"You call me stupid. Just hand me the freakin' piece of metal would you!"

A silver clump soared through the air and collided with Ed's forehead, then landed into his lap with a thump. He glared at the blonde girl before clapping his hands together so that the metal would become morphed.

A smirk came across his lips at the result. Jade's intent staring at a pillow was disrupted with someone jerking her upright. She growled until he held the band in front of her face. "This looks better then that clump."

Ed chuckled. "Sort of the idea."

The band was no longer just a thick band of silver with an alchemy engraving on its surface. The band was now two thin strips of silver intertwining looking like a DNA strand or two vines. Attached on the center was a medium size silver oval large enough for an alchemy engraving.

"I didn't know the alchemy circle you use so, you'll have to do that part. Unless you want me to look it up for you." He smirked, gaining a whack to the shoulder.

"I think I can do that much Ed!"

Edward's eyebrows shot up at the use of his first name. "You used my first name."

"You used mine yesterday. Big deal, everyone will eventually have a slip of the tongue." She shrugged lightly, pulling a drawing of an alchemy circle out of her jean pocket.

Edward snatched the drawing from her hands. "You'll mess it up if I let you do it."

"Thanks." Jade muttered, rolling her eyes.

In a flash of blue the alchemy circle was engraved on the surface, and her wrist was in his gloved hand. Absent mindedly he slipped the new band up onto her arm, not noticing just exactly his face landed in the process. Hesitantly he looked up from her arm, feeling warm breathe on his cheek, and saw that their lips were only a centimeter apart.

**Author's Note: There you go! :) Next posting shall be on 3/23/11.**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	21. Point Blank

**Point Blank**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Both teens sat frozen in place, neither one wanting to budge an inch, afraid of what might happen as a result. Ed's gold eyes stayed concentrated on the light pink pair of lips before him and how a pair of white teeth was gnawing into them awkwardly.

"Evans!"

Jade jumped off the bed and stood as Buccaneer entered the room. The strong man puzzled at the pink on the girl's cheeks or as to why the Full Metal Alchemist was glaring at him, but left it alone.

"Can I help you?" Jade chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes, Ms. Armstrong would like to see you…and pipsqueak over there."

"WHO'D YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLIN-"

Ed's mini rant was interrupted by Jade pouncing at him and putting his head into a head lock; choking the alchemist in the process.

"Thank you~" Jade smiled. Buccaneer raised an eyebrow at the two for a moment just before he waltzed out. No sooner did the metal door clang shut did Jade release her hold on Ed's neck. "Geez, Elric you need to learn to shut your trap every now and then."

"Coming from the girl who never tells anyone anything." He muttered, rubbing his soar neck.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"Evans!" A woman roared down the hall.

"I'm coming dang it woman!"

"What!"

"Nothing ma'am." The Ice Alchemist squeaked, at the cold chill that ran through the room.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Okay, why'd you need to see-" The blonde female alchemist paused at the sight of the sight of blood splattered on the pristine snow.

Both her and Ed stood frozen in spot, both knee deep in the fluffy whiteness. Jade wrapped her coat tighter around her body, the sight chilling her to the very bone. A soldier laid dead in the snow, his blood splattered from obvious alchemy usage. The Ice Angel Alchemist furrowed her eyebrows and looked off to the side; sick to her stomach.

"I want to know right now what you aren't telling me." Olivier Armstrong demanded, the icy wind blowing her long blonde hair wildly around her.

"That's conf-"

"You are on my territory little alchemist, don't think I won't strike you down for getting one of my soldiers killed. You are obviously the reason why this happened, and I will hold you responsible for this. Now talk!" The Ice Queen snarled icily.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"You and Elric both come with baggage." Olivier sighed while sitting in her seat. "So tell me what I'm dealing with here."

"An expert alchemist, who specializes in controlling water in the blood, and knows the human body frontward and back." Jade recited, her voice void of emotion.

Olivier's icy eyes suddenly turned on Edward, who until that moment, had been forgotten. "You know about this Full Metal?"

"Yeah."

Olivier seemed to contemplate this for a moment before striking her fist downward on the arm of her chair. "He's coming after you correct Ice Angel?" The Ice Angel Alchemist nodded, allowing a single sigh to escape her pail lips. "Then, you will be the one who takes care of this."

"What!" Ed roared. "That psycho wants her dead!"

"Fine." Jade muttered, her bangs over shadowing her eyes. "No need for your men to die because of me."

"Jade."

"Shut up Elric!" She snapped, grinding her teeth. "I told you in the beginning it's me he wants and only me!"

Ed looked at her a moment longer, just before she vanished from the room.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade stood outside in the frigid air, her eyes scanning the snowy terrain for any sign of Hoss. There was no way another innocent was going to pay in her place.

"Yo."

Jade's eyebrow twitched at the comment and who it was from. Her emerald eyes turned to look at Ed causally standing with his hands in his pockets, whistling.

"Seriously Elric? Don't you know by now?"

The eldest Elric shrugged his shoulders at her deadly tone. "You think you're going to scare me off, you got another thing coming Evans."

The female alchemist sighed as she looked upward at the gentle snowfall. "If the snowfall gets any heavier then I won't be able to see in front of me."

"A-L-C-H-E-M-Y, that spells alchemy."

"If I can't see genius then how am I supposed to transmute?"

It was silent for a moment and all you could hear was the sound of the wind howling through the trees, but then a sigh was heard. "I don't know."

Jade growled lowly in her throat and snapped her head forward. "Mind telling me Elric what your compulsion is to get yourself killed?"

Edward raised a blonde eyebrow as he looked at her blooming red face. "Eh? Subject change much."

"This isn't your fight! It's mine and mine alone! I don't even let my sister fight this with me so what makes you think you can help me!"

Ed chuckled lightly, causing Jade to growl again. He turned his gold eyes forward, a small smirk prominent on his face. "You're my partner. Point blank."

Jade's once narrowed eyes widened at the smirking alchemist. "W-"

"You're my partner, and I'll drop dead before someone kills you in front of me. Just leave it at that." Edward's comment was interrupted by someone sparking a red alchemic blast in their direction. He lunged forward tackling Jade out of the way, both of them landing in the snow. "But, geez you could make not getting killed easier."

Jade rolled her eyes as she watched man in a long black coat standing in the snowy mess, a red alchemy pulsating from his body.

**Author's Note: I know you guys were probably looking forward to some fluff...sorry! But, next posting on 3/30/11**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	22. Partners

**Partners**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

"You sure you never cussed out a nun, kicked a black cat, or anything?" Ed questioned. "Because your luck sucks even worse then my own."

The female alchemist narrowed her eyes at the accusation, but with a gasp she rolled over. Letting a surge of red alchemy to surge over her head; but she didn't notice what situation she was in. Ed let a groan out from the sudden impact, and opened his gold eyes to see Jade on top of him, but her eyes were narrowed at a certain black cloaked man. "Do you remember how to freeze water?"

"Um….yeah,….why?" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head as she got off of him.

"Get ready to use it." She informed, sliding her left foot back slightly, and balling her hands into fists. "Here's your field test."

Just then two red bolts of lightning surged out at the two, making them dive in two directions, narrowly avoiding the menace. Jade clapped her frozen hands together, and then pulled them apart with precision, conjuring a giant ice spear that she spun between her fingers. The sound of transmutation filled the air as Ed transmuted his auto-mail and began to charge at the man. The two teen alchemists charged only to see that in a blink of an eye he was gone. Snow swirled around them thickly and blinded the Ice Alchemist almost completely. So it was with a harsh tug that Edward pulled her to his back, putting them back to back, to hopefully make his job of sneak attack that much harder.

_Crunch!_

"Move!" Edward yelled at the sound of snow crunching under someone's foot steps.

They lunged apart, almost getting hit by Hoss's foot crashing down on where Jade had been standing. "You know you're becoming a pain Full Metal Alchemist. Maybe I'll knock her out, and then kill you." Hoss pondered aloud, ignoring Jade's growls.

"Like to see you try." The eldest Elric smirked, slicing at him with his auto-mail.

Hoss lunged backwards and then rolled out of the way of Jade's ice spear. He flipped out of the way, avoiding the dozens of ice spears that surged up from the snowy abyss. Another smirk formed on his twisted lips. "You're getting sloppy Jade."

"Any ideas?" She yelled, her emerald eyes flashing.

"Yeah, don't get killed would ya'?The paper work would be a pain!" Edward yelled, as she ducked avoiding the blood alchemy.

"No promises!" She groaned, doing a round house kick. She kicked Hoss in the jaw, causing him to spin through the air and crash into the snow with an audible groan.

Jade clapped her hands together, letting the blue light to form around the praying position, and then pressed her palms on top of the snow. This began to form an ice coffin around the sick doctor, only for him to disappear suddenly. He reappeared in front of the stunned girl, and back handed her so severely it sent her flying into one of the many trees in the surrounding area. A loud crack of braking bone filled the frozen air, while a painful gasp was heard from the injured girl's lips.

"Crap….my….arm." She gasped out, in between grunts.

"Now, will you please be a good little girl and come with me. The chase really is becoming tiresome you know." Hoss informed, adjusting his black trench coat, as he approached Jade seeming rather frustrated with her actions.

"Then,…stop…chasing….me." The wounded alchemist growled out, narrowing her eyes.

"Jade, you're wounded. Come with me, I'll heal you." The man smiled, with his own little sick twist in the supposed kind gesture. He reached out his black gloved hand out to the girl, only to have a boot being firmly implanted into the side of his face.

"Stay away from my partner psycho!"

The doctor stumbled a few steps sideways, just enough to give a ten second opening. Edward took a deep breathe as he clapped his hands together, and pressed them to the man's side. Crystal ice spread like wild fire out from the area he touched, and encased Hoss in it completely. For a moment Ed blinked surprisingly at the frozen man, before he jumped up in the air whooping.

"Girl with the broken arm over here!"

"Oops, sorry." Edward chuckled nervously, while approaching his injured partner. On the second step in the snow a distinct cracking sound could be heard from behind the alchemist. Ed groaned, "You got to be kidding me."

Slowly the Full Metal Alchemist turned to see a long head to toe crack running along the ice coffin's surface. Several spider cracks spread out from that one until the entire case of ice shattered completely, releasing Hoss from his icy prison. "You really are becoming a pain."

In a blur Hoss delivered a sharp blow to Edward's chest, making a snapping sound be heard. He grabbed the alchemist's wrist and twisted it behind his back, making the auto-mail groan with effort. With a flick of his own wrist the metal shattered.

_Whack!_

Hoss flew into a pile of white fluff, blood dripping from the spot on the back of his head that had been hit harshly by the auto-mail on none other then Buccaneer. Edward looked up from his seat in the snow, to see Olivier Armstrong standing with her soldiers, all of which were armed.

"How would it look if I let two State Alchemists get killed on my watch?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

He had disappeared. Hoss, soon after his knock out had been hand cuffed and thrown into a cell to await the military's judgment. But, come to find it he was gone the next morning.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"He's gone!" Edward yelled, thrashing in the snow white sheets of a Central hospital bed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Full Metal." Mustang sighed, twitching slightly out of annoyance from the pipsqueak's yelling. "It seems he manipulated several Drachma soldiers to attack the border, knowing an alert would be sent to you two. He's going to keep coming after her, you do know that right?"

Ed's angered expression sobered slightly at the statement. "I figured that much."

"General Armstrong of North sent me a request to have Ice Angel transferred up there. She probably would be safer there, then with you." The Flame Alchemist smirked, anticipating his reaction.

"What! She's just as safe with me as she would be up there with the Ice Queen!"

"So I take it you want me to keep her as your partner?"

"-"

"Well, Full Metal do you want her to stay your partner?"

"-"

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Both heads turned to see Jade in the doorway, with her arm in a sling, and nothing more then a white tank and ripped jeans on. "Am I interrupting something Hot head?"

"No, not at all Water head. I see you broke your arm."

"What gave it away? The fact my arm is in a sling moron?" She rolled her emerald eyes, getting an irritated smile from the General.

"I'll leave you two lovely children alone." He smirked at the two loud protests at the term children.

Jade stared aggravated at the now vacant doorway before she turned to Ed. "How you feeling?"

"Been worse, but I've been better."

"They called Winry you know, to fix your auto-mail." The blonde girl informed, not missing the cringe.

"I'm dead."

"Yep, I'm going to be in that bed beside you when she sees my arm." She sighed, gesturing to the broken limb.

With a small sigh Jade smiled at the eldest Elric, who looked puzzled at her. "What's with the smile?"

"Thanks, for…helping me. Bleck, I'm going to wash out my mouth with soap later." She muttered under her breathe.

Edward chuckled slightly at her disgusted look and smirked. "Realize who your superiors are now?"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, I'm the better alchemist."

"Are not!"

"I'm the one who froze his butt in place long enough to let Miss Ice Queen get there!"

Jade rolled her eyes, then smirked. She leaned in and gently pressed her slightly pail lips against Ed's bandaged cheek. She pulled away to see, with satisfaction, his flushed face and avoiding gaze. "Thanks…again….even though that freezing move you pulled was sheer dumb luck."

The girl turned and began to exit the room when she heard. "You transferring?"

With a glance over her shoulder Jade smirked. "Nah, I think I'll stick around a bit longer."

Edward shook his head smirking, just as Jade disappeared from sight. "She's definitely going to be a hand full."

**Author's Note: There you have it! Hope you all liked his one, that fight scene was tough to write! Next posting shall be on 4/6/11.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	23. Hospital Escapades

**Hospital Escapades**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING!" Two voices simultaneously shouted.

The sound echoed throughout the military hospital, and gave the doctor a fair warning not to check in at that moment. In the room stood a red faced Melody and Alphonse, breathing heavily from their laborious scolding they had just got done giving their older siblings.

A bit switched around right?

"How is it possible you two always find trouble!" Melody screeched.

Jade leaned backward away from the fuming red head, and nearly toppled over from how much she was leaning. "Well, technically trouble finds me. Elric just comes along for the ride."

"This is not funny Jade! He could have killed you! Would it kill you once to run away!"

"It just might, seeing as if I run away he'd have a clear shot at my back!"

"Ja-"

"Okay, Mel I think we've yelled enough for today." Alphonse soothed grabbing her around the waist to tow her out.

"But-"

"We'll let Winry finish them off." He whispered into her ear, earning a small smile in return.

"Sounds good to me."

Without any further lectures the two youngest siblings waltzed out of the room, leaving their two flustered siblings.

"Sheesh, I don't think I've gotten chewed out that bad since the time I broke my hand when I was little." The Ice Angel noted, climbing into Ed's bed.

"Get out of my bed Evans."

"It's closer then mine."

"Go get in yours then lazy!"

"Keep shoving on my broken arm and I'll give you one to match!"

Edward simply rolled his eyes and looked off to the side stubbornly, avoiding eye contact from the girl.

"So Mel and Al."

The Full Metal Alchemist raised an eyebrow, while glancing over at the grinning girl. Her arm still in its cast and sling, along with her other arm casually tucked behind her head for comfort; her eyes staring at the wall in front of her, with several emotions flickering through them.

"What about them?"

"They like each other." She stated matter of fact, shrugging her one good arm.

"I knew that much, they don't fight an-"

"Not like that way moron! **Like** each other." Jade emphasized, hoping he'd catch her drift, which of course he didn't.

"Huh?"

"They have a crush on each other! Duh!"

Edward blinked a few times and thought back. Remembering the blushes, the smiles exchanged, and the excess amount of time they spent with one another. "Heh, guess they do."

"Still don't see how you didn't catch on. Here I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Excuse me if I'm not an over analyzing girl, who has nothing better to do with her time!"

"Excuse me if I'm not an oblivious boy, who can't see romance when it's right in front of him!"

Both growled in each other's face, with their noses, until Ed's growling face sobered. Jade raised an eyebrow, pulling herself back an inch to see his puzzled face. Her own curiosity began to spread on her face at his intense look.

"Can't see romance when it's right in front of me huh?" He repeated, his eyes never faltering from the sheets.

"Yeah…" She drawled out, confused as to where this was going. "It's obvious there's romantic tension between them, just by the way they act."

His golden eyes drifted up to her emerald ones and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Jade-"

"Okay, Miss Evans time to go to your own room for your check up." A nurse interrupted, while looking down at a clip board.

Jade sighed slightly, hauling herself off the bed, then landing on her feet with a thump. "Well, catch ya' later Shorty." Without another word she disappeared from the room, feeling Edward's eyes still on her back.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Three months later….._

"Duck!" Jade yelled at Ed, who did so, allowing a wrench to soar over his head, and collide with the wall in front of them. "Turn!"

"I'm turning okay woman!" He shouted, with aggravation lacing his voice, hearing the approaching stomps from behind. "Duck!"

Jade bowed her head allowing another silver menace to soar from over head and to collide with another stable wall. "Geez, I've been dodging wrenches for a month now! Can't you just stop breaking your auto-mail so she'll quit trying to kill us!"

"Coming from the girl that called her a psycho wrench throwing blonde!"

"Well, she was chasing me down the hall with a wrench the size of my freakin' arm! What else am I supposed to call her?" The Ice Angel Alchemist growled, while running past several confused struck nurses.

"Get back here you two!"

"No way!" Both alchemist's yelled over their shoulders.

"I got an idea, we'll duck into the next empty room, then escape outside to loose her." Edward called over to his partner.

"Sounds better then what I had!"

"Being?"

"Keep running until someone thinks she's insane, and then tranquilizes her."

Ed couldn't retain his laughter on that one as they turned abruptly into a vacant room. Both hugged against the wall, listening carefully outside of the door. The sound of heavy breathing and loud stomps slowly approached them, both alchemists cringing heavily at this point, already imagining the head splitting head aches. But, eventually the sound faded away, letting both teens breathe again.

"Remind me again why I don't listen to your plans more often?" Jade chuckled, finally relaxing her tense muscles.

"Found you!" Winry growled from behind.

Slowly both blonde teens turned to see a red face mechanic holding a wrench with several dried blood splatters tainting it's shiny surface.

"Right, now I remember. BECAUSE THEY NEVER WORK!" She yelled suddenly.

"Run!"

Ed quickly slid past Winry's legs and began running barefoot down the hall again, while Jade jumped over the girl's head, landing on her feet, and began running down the hall once again. She began sprinting like a mad woman down the halls, not seeing a blonde braid in sight. But, just when she turned a corner, an arm reached out of the closet, snatched her forearm, and pulled her inside, shutting the door. Of course her first reaction would be to punch the closest thing she could in the pitch black confinement of the room, since someone had a hold of her by the forearms. Her fist made contact with a jaw getting an irritated grunt in return. With a click, light flooded the room showing Ed with a fist mark on his jaw.

"Heh, nice look on you." Jade smiled nervously at his narrowing eyes.

"Remind me never to save you again."

**Author's Note: There you have it a bit of hospital comedy! Next posting shall be on 4/17/11. Yes, I'm posting on the weekends again to help the convenience of reading. Now here's a personal opinion questions for you readers: Who would like a fluffy scene between Jade and Edward?**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	24. Who's This?

**Who's This?**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

The door to the closet creaked open as two heads of two alchemists peered out hoping that the wrench wielding female had indeed left. Jade was the first to step out, her bare feet freezing with the contact of the cold floors.

"I think we're good."

"You sure I shouldn't be running from you instead of Winry?" Edward grumbled, shoving her a few feet further so he could step out, sporting a red punch mark.

"Well, when you pulled into a closet and its dark we'll see if you don't start punching."

"There you two are!" They two heard from behind.

Slowly they turned to see Mustang standing there looking a bit puzzled as to why they were so stiff. "Why were you two in a closet?"

"Hiding." Both alchemists answered, a bit too quickly.

"Sure, just make sure not to get hickeys or anything, can't have romantic meetings between co-workers." Mustang smirked at Jade's flustered face.

"I'd rather drop dead." Ed muttered out, rolling his eyes.

"Good, but now that I found you two I can tell you that in a few months is a Ball, all must attend no exceptions!"

"But-"

"You're going, case closed, have fun finding dates you charming teens." Mustang smiled before shoving past the two, loving the outraged look on their faces. "Oh and Ice Angel it's formal so hair down and wear a dress!"

"That's it I'll kill him!" Jade scowled lunging at the uniform covered back.

"Heck no, he was my target first!" Edward shouted, snagging her around the waist. "I'll kill him and you can dispose of the body."

"Come on just one punch won't hurt!"

"You won't be thinking that when you get court marshaled!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Got to wear a dress, just shoot me! My arm just healed a few days ago and I'm going to break it again by punching General Butt Head!" Jade growled, hanging up side down on the twin size hospital bed.

"That reminds me." Ed smirked, and then delivered a harsh shove to the female, knocking her into the floor. "My bed, get out."

"Screw you."

"You wish."

And that is the moment in time when Jade Evan's fist became permanently outlined on Edward Elric's face.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Next day…_

Jade tip toed out of her room, careful to look around the corner for Winry of course. She had just made it out of the room when Ed went crashing into the wall adjacent from her. He slid to the ground, his face meeting the white tile of the floor, and Jade's eyes lifted up from her fallen partner to see a smirking Winry.

"Got that out?"

"Yep, I feel much better now." Winry smiled charmingly. "By the way Ed, you're all patched up, so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Going to be sad to see you go." He grumbled, rubbing the knot next to the fist outline on his cheek.

"Very funny."

Edward opened his mouth once more, only to feel Jade's hand clamp over his mouth. She leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear. "I wouldn't say anything else if I were you, unless you want a wrench to go with that knot."

With a satisfied grin Winry waltzed down the hall, allowing Jade to remove her hand from his oversized mouth. Edward sighed, getting to his feet, and noticed Jade's appearance. She was no longer in pajamas but in jeans and a shirt.

"Busting out?"

"Nope, have to go out and get a dress for that stupid ball thing. Then, maybe if I'm lucky ask someone to go with. The second part is doubtful though!" She called over her shoulder, ignoring the disapproving looks the nurses gave her for leaving the hospital.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Next Day…_

Edward awoke to the sound of light music playing down the hall, and groaned at how annoying the melody became when it was repeated over and over. Groggily the Full Metal Alchemist hopped off the bed, allowing his flesh and metal foot to meet the cold floor. Ed padded his way down the hall until he made it to Jade's, who got moved because her injuries were no longer classified as critical. The only thing shielding the music from flowing out of the room fully was the wooden door which remained shut. Behind its surface giggles could be heard and multiple foot steps. Ed pushed the door open fully to see his brother with an arm encircling Jade's waist and his other hand clasped with hers. Melody sat on the bed, a small smile plastered on her face, no doubt caused by the embarrassed look on Alphonse's.

"What are you doing Al?" Ed questioned, leaning in the door frame.

"Jade's teaching me to slow dance.." Al blushed slightly. "I didn't want to step on Mel's feet during the ball."

A blonde eyebrow got rose at that one. "You're going…together?"

"You just now figure that out Sherlock?" Jade smirked, un-entwining herself with Al. "Mel, you practice with him awhile."

"But-"

"I'll be in the hall, keep it PG-13!"

Both teens blushed horribly at that last comment as the eldest Evans shut the door behind her with a thud.

"So are you still oblivious to those twos feelings for one another, or do I have to spell it?"

"Shut up Evans." Ed snapped, grinding his teeth at her sarcasm.

"Just curious here. If Al doesn't know how to slow dance…..wouldn't that mean you don't either?" She smirked at the miniscule blush on the alchemist's face.

"I'm just going to show up, just to keep General Pain in the Butt out of my hair. I won't be dancing."

"You want me to teach you?" Jade deciphered, a smug look prominent on her face.

"Just shut up and show me the steps." Edward groaned, holding his hand out.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Ouch!"

"You're foot is not supposed to be there!" Edward growled.

"No, **you're **foot is not supposed to be there! How hard is it! You step forward, I step back. It is not rocket science! I swear!" The eldest Evans snapped, allowing her green eyes to burn into his gold.

Ed looked off to the side for a moment before hearing a small sigh of frustration. "One more time." The Ice Angel sighed, holding out her hand.

"Fine, it's your toes that are getting crushed."

In a few minutes they were in a repetitive pattern. She would step back then forward, and he would do the opposite; fortunately he quit stepping on her toes with his metal foot. His arm was around her waist and his metal hand holding her flesh one. Neither looked at each other as the cycle of movements continued, and anytime they thought some one was coming they jumped apart.

"You're pretty good." Jade muttered, her eyes still glued to a wall.

Ed's head snapped forward to see a splash of faint pink along her cheeks as he stepped forward once again. He began to notice that she fit perfectly in his hold, as to a girl towering over him. She was actually an inch shorter then him, making her the perfect dance partner.

"You're a pretty good partner Evans, but tell anyone I said that and I'll-

"Kill me, got it." She chuckled, flashing her pearly whites momentarily.

He smirked slightly, and let his eyes train on the light pink surrounding that dazzling smile. Slowly that smirk drifted away as Jade's eyes locked with his.

"Ah Elric, Evans I-" Mustang paused as the two jumped apart, small blush on their cheeks. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Edward dead panned, losing the pink tint.

"Good, Evans someone is here to see you."

Jade raised an eyebrow, as a teen boy stepped out from behind Mustang. His skin was tan, his eyes resembled dark chocolate, and his hair was that of brown. A huge white smile broke across his face at the sight of the female girl. He stepped forward, boldly snatched her around the waist, dipped her, and crushed his mouth hotly against the Ice Angel's. It was safe to say that Edward's jaw was permanently planted on the floor at this moment. When the new teen allowed the girl to breathe he smiled warmly at her flabbergasted face, and sat her upright.

"WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU!" Edward yelled, flailing his arms dramatically.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, not noticing Al and Mel also watching the show. "I'm Sky Rivers, Jade's boyfriend."

And once again Edward's mouth dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note: Cliff Hanger! You guys must hate me! Sorry, had to make it a bit hard on Edward, and to push him in the right direction somehow. Anyway my next posting shall be on 4/26/11. I know it's Tuesday, but no free weekend next week. Sorry!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	25. Comforting, Edward Style

**Comforting, Edward Style**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

A sharp growl escaped Jade's lips, in the process shoving her so called boy friend away from her. "No you're not!"

A guilty, but very satisfied smile crossed Sky's lips. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Eh, worth a shot." Melody allowed a small giggle to emit from her lips at Sky's usual antics: riling up her sister. Jade blew a strand of golden hair from her face, while she crossed her arms over her chest, and glared wholes into the young teen boy. "Geez, Jade no need to make me burst into flames just by looking at me! I just saw you and shorty over there and couldn't help but get a rise out of you two."

"Just stick to being Melody's auto-mail mechanic! How about that!" Jade snarled, jabbing her pointer finger into the teen's chest; receiving nothing short of a wide smile on his face.

"What ever you say ma'am." He smiled, encasing her hand in his.

"Oh, just shut up!" The female alchemist grumbled, jerking her hand from his and clutching it to her chest.

"What'd I say!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" Edward shouted, his face becoming stained a scarlet color.

The Ice Angel Alchemist raised an eyebrow, and allowed a sweat drop to run down her temple. "Delayed reaction much Elric?"

"Shut it Evans!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"Ice Freak!"

"Midget!"

Sky raised his eyebrow at the quarrelling pair, and leaned backward so he could whisper to a giggling Melody. "They always like this?"

"Only on their good days." The red head sighed, a smile plastered on her lips all the while though.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade rested her body weight against one of the hospital's annoying pastel walls, allowing all the anger to seep out of her. He always knew how to push her buttons, and now Sky was there! Sky, a.k.a. Mister Player. They were tight as thieves when they were growing up together in the now possessed town of Stone Valley. He knew all her weaknesses and strengths and vice versa. It only seemed that much better when his father became Melody's auto-mail mechanic, and he learned the craft so he could work on Mel's leg in his father's place. When they had went to live with Amy they visited and wrote frequently so to keep the friendship alive. Jade's forehead pressed against the wall hating feeling so venerable. Sky had been her first best friend, her first crush, her first kiss, and …her first heart brake. He had broken her heart, and to her embarrassment she had never forgiven him for it. Childish as it was she clung to that string of anger towards the teen so that to assure herself not to fall back into his arms.

"Evans? What are you doing?" Edward questioned, crouching down to her new spot on the floor.

"Thinking, you should think of doing it sometime Elric." She snapped, a bit too harshly.

"Well don't snap my head off!"

"I wouldn't snap if you weren't stupid!"

"I wouldn't seem stupid if you would actually tell me for once why the crap you're so freakin' moody!" Ed vented his face once again tainted that crimson color he was growing to hate.

Jade stared at him a moment longer before looking off to the side. "Sky's that guy I told you about back in Stone Valley. The one I was always hanging around with."

"You lost me."

"It was two sentences! How the crap could I lose you that fast!"

"Not that! I don't understand why you don't want to see him if you two were so tight!"

"Because he's a jerk that broke my heart!"

Ed leaned backward slightly taking in her flushed face and rapid breathing. Her eyes fell from glaring holes into him to the floor, where they softened slightly. "He broke my heart, okay, you happy?"

The Full Metal Alchemist looked at her a moment longer before plopping next to her in the floor, a sigh escaping his lips. "That sucks."

"Oh, don't be so sympathetic."

"Get over it! It happened forever ago, so just get over it! Move on! What else do you want me to say?"

"I..I don't know!"

"The past's the past there's nothing else you can do, but move forward. So get off your sorry butt, and spar with me! I'm going to get fat from the lack of action around here!" Ed demanded, jumping to his feet, and then hauling her to hers.

As he towed her down the hospital hall, her hand in his, a soft smile crossed Jade's face while her eyes stared at the back of her partner's head.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"It's freakin' pouring!"

"You wanted to spar, and I doubt they'll let us in the middle of a hospital hall! So it's spar out here or get fat, shorty!" Jade shouted over the chorus of rain drops roaring in the air.

A small smirk appeared on Edward's face, while he transmuted his auto-mail and began to charge. Jade clapped her hands together and formed an ice spear that she used like a javelin to jump over the oldest Elric's head. She spun on her heal just in time to clash weapons with him. The two constantly applied pressure to no end, growling with intensity, their faces inches from one another's, until Jade's ice spear shattered. Edward ducked down, kicking her feet out from underneath her, and went to deal the final blow. His metal fist rushed downward to meet the young girl's arm, only to hit the cold grass instead. Jade's legs clamped around his arm, and with a thrust he soared over her head; landing face first in the grass. The Ice Angel's laughter filled his ears, while he wiped the mud from his face, growling the entire time.

"What are you laughing at Ice Freak!"

"Y-You!" She laughed out in between gasps, Edward still clueless of the mask of mud on his face.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Explain to me why I have to clean the mud off your face?" Jade twitched, taking the brown stained cloth from the alchemist's face.

"Because you're the one who put my face in the mud." He smirked, enjoying the glowering expression on her face. "That and I could always find Sky-"

"Okay, okay!" The Ice Angel grumbled, hating his smug expression. "But, if you don't wipe that smug look off your face I'll do it for you!"

"OH, SKY!"

A pillow met the side of Edward's face sending him backward into his hospital bed with a thump. Jade smiled, as she leant against the wall, watching as Edward glared daggers at her, though for the first time she didn't see any menace behind them.

"You want to call that name one more time?" She chuckled, holding up her fist as she popped her knuckles. "I could always re-brake those ribs."

Edward grumbled incoherently while rubbing his sore head.

"I knew you were smart somewhere under all that stupid." Jade smiled, backing away already anticipating the blow up.

"EVANS!"

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! Please ignore any excessive errors I wrote this at three in the morning. Next posting shall be on 5/8/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	26. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

_Three months later…._

"Oh, Evans!" Edward smirked, stalking down the hospital halls in search of his partner. She was in for it this time for that stupid comment, but after fighting with her for a good hour he would probably end up dragging her to the cafeteria since he could hear his own stomach growl. He personally thought it was stupid that Mustang had to be the one to send paperwork to get them released, and everyone knows that he doesn't do squat when it comes to paperwork. Hence, the four alchemists still being in the hospital, even though they were now perfectly healthy. Edward's golden eyes narrowed in search when he finally saw the back of a golden haired girl's head. "Evans…."

Edward trailed off at the sight of Sky kissing said girl. A pang ran through him at the sight the two kissing….. Without a word Ed turned on his heal and stalked back down the hall his hands clenched into fists the entire walk.

Jade turned the corner to spot Sky making out with some blonde intern at the hospital, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she slid by them unnoticed to find her sure to be enraged partner. Her shoes padded against the tiled floors, until she stuck her head inside the Full Metal Alchemist's doorway a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Elric~!"

Edward's golden eyes lifted to see the smiling female alchemist and narrowed, sending a wave of cold over the blonde girl. Jade lifted her eyebrow as slowly her smile dissolved from her face. "What do you want?" He glared.

"Um.." She muttered, feeling a cold chill overcome her. "I was..going to go….um…to get something to eat…..do you want to…come?"

"Why don't you ask Sky?" Edward muttered, shoving past the girl, causing her to stumble back a few steps as he disappeared down the hall.

"What the crap?" Jade uttered, rubbing her shoulder.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"It's about time that General Butthead came to discharge us." Edward grumbled, while the four sat in the waiting room, watching as Hawkeye straightened out the final details and giving her signature when needed.

"But, of course there's a catch." Jade added, trying not to notice the way his eyes narrowed at her talking. "Give me that look one more time Elric!"

"Sorry if I can't help wondering why someone would want to kiss you." He growled out, as Melody and Alphonse gave him a puzzled expression.

"What the crap are you talking about!" The Ice Angel snarled, clenching her fists.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't!"

"Don't play dumb Evans!"

"I'm not playing!"

The sound of a gun being cocked grabbed the twos' attention; gradually they inched apart from their previous nose to nose position, as they stared down the barrel of Hawkeye's gun. "Now you two are going to remain quiet and stop your bickering this instant!"

Both teens gulped in unison and nodded their heads rigorously at the gun wielding woman.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Sent Hawkeye to do your dirty work again Flame Brain?" Jade smirked, leaning against the farthest wall of the Flame Alchemist's office.

"If I was up to me Evans then you'd be strapped down to a bed in the psych ward." Mustang smirked, watching with satisfaction as Melody held her big sister back. "But, the reason why I had Hawkeye bring you four here is that your guardian Amy has requested that Melody and Ice Angel visit her."

"What's the catch?" Jade rolled her emerald eyes, crossing her arms at his smug look.

"There have been recorded disturbances around the area her circus is currently located." Mustang dragged on, holding a piece of paper with said information, until Jade snatched it from his hand. "Enjoy~!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Stupid, no good, piece of crap." Ed grumbled, stalking onto the boarding train, ignoring Al's confused stares. "Why do we have to go?"

"Technically this is a mission brother." Al noted, taking his seat next to a smiling Melody. "So we have to help."

"Yeah, some mission." Edward murmured.

His eyes looked at the only available seat, next to Jade. He glanced to other side of the car and plopped down into it, his eyes fixated out the window as he propped his feet up on the small table in front of him.

"I don't have a disease Elric." Jade sighed, not liking the cold look he gave her.

"You never know, slut may be contagious."

Al's golden eyes bored into the back of his brother's head, then shifted his gaze to the eldest Evans who was now staring out the window not bothering to retaliate to his brother's insult.

"Did we miss something here?" Melody commented, also noticing Edward's cold demeanor towards her sister. "I mean I know they fight, but they've never been like this."

"This is bad."

The red head bobbed her head in agreement as they watched their siblings continue to ignore one another.

**Author's Note: Of course their relationship gets rocky just as it started to get good. But, don't worry it won't end like this, pinky promise ! Next posting shall be on 5/16/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	27. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Jade's eyes scanned over the notes that she had borrowed from Winry, trying to ignore the feeling of a hole being melted into her head. "No matter how hard you try Elric, you're not going to make me melt."

"Worth trying." The Full Metal Alchemist grumbled in return, gazing out the window.

With a sigh Jade shut the book, its edges having several pieces of paper sticking out from her numerous calculations and such being put in its confinements. "It may be nice if I know what I did wrong."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Too bad being nice to you isn't that high up on my to do list."

At that moment Jade was wishing that Melody and Al hadn't decided to give them privacy, in the vein hope that they would work out what ever was causing them to fight. Jade looked at the passing scenery blur by in their numerous colors, she allowed her head to rest on the smooth hard surface, and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep.

Edward allowed his golden eyes to look over at the now sleeping girl, anger bubbling inside of him at the thought of what he had seen. He saw her cry over that guy, she ranted about how she couldn't stand him, he had done what he could to make her feel better, and then he sees her kissing him shamelessly in the middle of the hall. He snapped his head in the opposite direction, ignoring the fact that his little brother sat in front of him looking at him with a pondering expression.

"Okay brother, what's going on between you two?" Al questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"Nothing."

"We both know that's not true. Brother, you can tell me. Why are you so angry at Jade?"

Ed rubbed the back of his neck slightly, not really liking the answer that was forming in his head. "I saw her…..kissing that Sky guy."

Al tilted his head to the side, absorbing the answer, turning it around in his own head. "Are you sure?"

"What other blonde would it be!"

"Okay, okay just asking." The youngest Elric chuckled slightly, raising his hands in surrender. "But, why would you be angry about that?"

It was then that a dumbstruck expression took over The Full Metal Alchemist's face. Why was he mad about that?

"Unless…." Alphonse drawled out, a huge grin over taking his face. "You're….jealous."

Edward's eyes went wide at the accusation. "W-Why would I be jealous over that! It's not like I-"

"You like her." It was more of a statement then a question that left Al's lips, making his grin grow.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do, just admit it. Why else would you care that she kissed another guy?"

Ed's mouth snapped shut like a trap at that question. He allowed himself a glance at the sleeping Ice Angel and looked back at his smiling brother. Much to his hatred he could feel heat begin to make its way to his cheeks, making Al's accusation become cemented even more so in his head. "I…um….I…She just made such a big deal about hating him…"

"Once again, why do you care?"

"Shut up Al."

"Fine, fine, be stubborn." The young alchemist chuckled, getting to his feet. "But we both know how you really feel."

And with that haunting statement Alphonse disappeared, to rejoin Melody in their seat and to leave his brother to think.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The walk from the station to the circus was a quiet one. Edward hadn't said a word to Jade or vice-versa, and neither one was willing to start. Melody looked at the pair saddened by their crumbling relationship, and just when she had started to see hope for them.

"So, nice weather huh?" Melody began awkwardly, trying to clear the tension in the air.

It was then that a loud thunder roar was heard from overhead, causing the red head to sweat drop and groan at the sudden feeling of ice cold water pelting her skin. "I give up." A surge of alchemy could be heard in the air, and bright blue sparks glowed in the dark atmosphere. Melody's green eyes gazed upward, puzzled by the sudden stop of rain, only to see a dome like structure made of water shielding them all from the water's icy touch. "Way to go sis."

Jade hauled herself off her knee and brushed her hands on her jeans, feeling that hole beginning to be bored into her again. "I promise you Elric you keep glaring holes into me, you're going to regret it."

"I'm terrified." The golden eyed alchemist sneered, rolling his eyes for good measure while draping his red coat on Melody's quivering shoulders; since Al didn't have a coat to give.

Melody cringed at the look of flames erupted from around her sister and at the look of fire blazing in her eyes at his sneer.

"That's it!" Jade screamed, lunging forward.

Ed's head snapped up in time to see Jade lung forward, wrap her arms around his waist, and tackle him outside the water dome into the freezing rain. The two landed in the soft grass, which froze them at the touch. Jade pinned him underneath her, despite his curses and glares, and pinned his arms above his head to keep him from transmuting anything.

"Why are you so ticked off at me!" The Ice Angel Alchemist growled out, trying to be heard over the sound of the rain.

"None of your business!"

"It is my business if you keep glaring holes into the side of my head every chance you get! What the crap did I do?" Jade yelled, her face beginning to bloom red.

Edward merely began to thrash in her hold, but much to his distaste she was stronger then she looked. Jade growled, making his gold eyes meet her emerald ones, and him begin to grit his teeth. Edward leaned upward slightly so that their faces were two inches apart.

"You really want to know!"

"No, I tackled you into the freezing rain for fun! Yes, I want to know you big idiot!"

"I saw you kissing Sky! You happy!"

Jade froze in place at the accusation. Her hardened eyes softened considerably while his remained in their frozen state. "What are you talking about?"

Her soft tone made Ed begin to unthaw, he began to look more confused then angry. "You kissed him in the hall at the hospital."

Jade's teeth began to grind against each other at the accusation. Anger re-flared inside of her. "NO I DIDN'T! THAT WAS SOME BLONDE BIMBO YOU SAW HIM MAKING OUT WITH IN THE HALL! NOT ME! I WOULDN'T KISS HIM IF YOU PAID ME!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" He screamed back, so that their noses were touching, Jade's grip on his wrists gone as he sat up.

"APARENTLY I DO, BECAUSE IF I TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON THE SOUND MIGHT NOT MAKE IT DOWN TO MINI WORLD WHERE YOU LIVE!"

That one did it Edward lunged, tackling her into a puddle of mud that they both got smeared on them. They both threw punches, swung at the other's feet, only to miss every time. The rain began to sting as it smacked against their skin and was numbing them all at the same time. Jade threw one last punch that Ed caught in the palm of his hand and squeezed, keeping her from jerking it back.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SHORT, CIRCUS FREAK!"

"YOU! I DON'T SEE ANY OTHER MIDGETS AROUND! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE IF I DID KISS HIM ELRIC! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I DO!" Jade snarled, trying to jerk her hand free of his metal hand that was clamped down on hers.

"BECAUSE I.."

"WHAT'S WRONG CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE!"

With a harsh growl Ed shouted. "GEEZ, YOU FREAKIN' ANNOYING WOMAN!"

The sudden feeling of someone whacking him repeatedly over the head with her fist brought a growl from his throat. "What's freakin' wrong with you!"

"OUCH! Quit it!" He growled, glaring at the girl who was shamelessly whacking him repeatedly over the head with her fist.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"What's wrong is you're hitting me repeatedly over the head! Hit me one more time I dare you!" He warned, slapping her next hit away.

"I'm so scared." Jade sneered, rolling her eyes, intentionally mocking his reaction to her threat earlier. She raised her fist to hit him again, when he pulled something very unexpected.

In a flash Edward jerked her forward by the fist he had a hold of, putting their lips a centimeter away from each other's.

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! Next posting 5/23/11.**

**Lots of Love **

**Lily**


	28. Feelings and Information

**Feelings and Information**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Jade bit her bottom lip with the feeling of his hot breathe washing over her face. Her square teeth drove into her light pink lips as she tightened the fist he was currently holding in a death grip. Her eyes never left his mouth, while she watched his jaw tighten. Ed silently cursed in his head at the move he pulled, this was definitely the way he pictured to shut her up, but….

"SISTER!"

"BROTHER!"

Both alchemists' heads snapped in the direction of the loud yells calling out for them. A few feet away was Melody and Al smirking, with their arms crossed, eyeing the situation. Slowly both Jade and Ed looked back at each other and felt blood surge to their face. Jade immediately jerked her fist free of his metal hand and clutched it to her chest while stood back from him, still feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"Did we interrupt something?" Melody giggled, pushing a stray hair of crimson behind her ear.

"NO!" Both blondes yelled, feeling the warm tinge on their faces increase rapidly.

"Are you sure? We just wanted to check on you guys since it stopped raining a little bit ago, and you still hadn't made any noise." Al smiled, allowing his eyes to look knowingly at his brother.

Jade blushed even deeper, to her horror, and the realization that they had been standing there fro probably half an hour. Melody smirked at her sister's flustered state and thought it was rather cute how embarrassed she was getting, and that was not something easy to accomplish. "Well, if you two are done flirting we're almost at the circus, and you two could probably stand to wash up."

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade grumbled as she walked down the hall of the hotel that Amy and the rest of the circus members had taken up residence in. The front desk was kind enough to give her and Melody the room number so that they could spend the night with her instead of the brothers. The Ice Angel Alchemist let out a long held sigh of relief, knowing she would have to stare Edward Elric in the face again for another six hours at least.

"Jade, do you like Ed?"

At the question a light pink dusted over the ice alchemist's cheeks. "NO! WHY WOULD I EVER LIKE A SHORT MIDGET WHO ACCUSES ME OF KISSING PEOPLE I DON'T AND WHO ACTS LIKE A COMPLETE MORON HALF THE TIME!"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." The fire alchemist in training giggled as she continued to stroll down the hall. "You don't half to say you like him, because I saw the way you two were looking at each other today."

"Shut up Melody, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I don't." The red head smirked, while pushing the door open to her surrogate mother's room.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade could hear the light chitter chatter of gossip outside the bathroom door, probably Melody telling Amy the newest little gossip going on. Supposedly she liked Ed.

"_Yeah right!"_ The Ice Angel shook her head.

She tilted her head back slightly allowing the hot water to wash off the caked on mud from today's fight down the drain. It had taken three washings to get it out of her hair, if you had just met her that day after that fight you would think that she was a natural brunette. A sigh escaped her lips as she replayed a small portion of that fight over in her head, still puzzled by it.

Flashback…

_Edward merely began to thrash in her hold, but much to his distaste she was stronger then she looked. Jade growled, making his gold eyes meet her emerald ones, and him begin to grit his teeth. Edward leaned upward slightly so that their faces were two inches apart._

"_You really want to know!"_

"_No, I tackled you into the freezing rain for fun! Yes, I want to know you big idiot!"_

"_I saw you kissing Sky! You happy!"_

Current…

Why would he be so angry over that? It wasn't like her liked her…did he?

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Brother, I'm just saying what you won't." Al chuckled, looking at his brother in front of him. His arms crossed and looking at the opposite wall with his golden eyes slightly narrowed. "You like her, it's okay, we've all been partners for about nine months."

"I do not like her!"

Ed's constant growling was disrupted by a light tapping on the door. His growls ceased with the head that followed. Amy gave off a warm, shy smile. "Can I come in please?"

"Sure, of course." Al welcomed kindly, only to slightly glare at his pouting brother.

"I came to see if you boys needed anything."

"We're good thank you." Ed replied stiffly his eyes now shifting to the ground.

"You know Edward you remind me so much of Jade, it's not even funny sometimes. She's never been good with feelings outside of anger or happiness." Amy chuckled, making the Full Metal Alchemist scowl slightly.

"Don't compare me to that…that…ice freak!"

Amy merely covered her mouth with one of her delicate hands and let out a small giggle. "So she wasn't lying when she said you called her a lot of names."

"She calls me names too!"

"I'm sure she does. It does sound like her." The brown haired woman shrugged with a small hopeless sigh. "Well, if you boys are settled in I'll be going."

"Amy, wait!" Al called out, remembering something.

Amy arched an eyebrow, but turned to face the young teen who was receiving wondering stares from his brother also.

"We visited Stone Valley a while back and encountered some people who had been taken over by Hoss. Ed told me that one of them mentioned Hoss's theory of gypsy blood." Al began, making the confused look on his brother's face disappear.

Amy let out a small sigh and nodded. "Yes, I'm familiar with the doctor's work."

"Why gypsy blood? You're a gypsy too, right?"

Amy ran a free hand through her chocolate locks and let her eyes fall on the two young boys before her. "Gypsy blood is a pure thing. We weren't tainted by alchemy or modern medicines. We stayed true to Mother Earth and the gifts she gave us naturally. Alchemy is the art of destruction and reconstruction, something that most gypsy's don't believe in. We believe we should take what we are given and appreciate it, not change it."

"But you taught them alchemy, you practice it yourself." Edward pointed out, earning a soft smile from the gypsy.

"Yes, but I practice elemental alchemy. A form that's close to Mother Nature, yes it still taints the blood, but not as heavily. I do believe alchemy is a constructive thing that can be used to help rather then harm, if used right." She explained.

"He tried to use Jade's mother for an experiment, but it killed her, why?"

"Her mother's blood was so untainted that it was overcome by his blood alchemy and killed her. Her father, was too tainted, he died from the force of the alchemy it took to control him. His alchemy relies on the impurities in the blood to manipulate, since there were no impurities in her mother's blood the alchemy had nothing to attach too. While, her dad became controlled but died from it soon after. But, Jade the first born child of the two…"

"Is the right mix." Al finished, gazing at the ground.

"Just enough impurities to become controlled, but enough purity to break that control if needed." Ed murmured.

**Author's Note: Sorry didn't get this up sooner today, but I had a family emergency to take care of that involved rushing my grandmother rot the hospital. So….yeah, hope you guys understand. Next posting shall be on 6/6/11. I know a lot longer then normal, but I have final exams coming up! I'm freaking out! So wish me luck and the long wait may end up having a treat for you guys!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	29. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Multi colored lights danced around the red and white tent; while everyone rehearsed their acts. Edward and Al sat on the ground watching as a teen boy their age juggled a few bowling pins in the air, dropping a few in the process unfortunately. He grumbled incoherently for a few seconds staring at his hands folded in his lap.

"Brother." Al murmured, nudging his brother in the side.

Ed glanced upward in the direction his brother's finger directed him and cringed at the sight of a blonde walking through the tent's opening. "Gotta go."

"OH no you don't!"

Within a second Al jerked him back down into his seat, holding him in place. "You got to talk to her sooner or later."

"I pick later."

"Brother!"

"Al!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn when it comes to her!"

"Why don't you just let go of me!"

"No!"

"Al!"

"Brother!"

"Do we have a problem boys?" A female voice questioned.

The tussling brothers glanced in front of them to see Melody smirking, as she ran her fingers through her crimson locks and chuckling at the two brothers putting each other in a head lock.

"No." Ed grumbled, shoving his brother's arm off him, and glaring for good measure.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade stretched her arms above her head until she heard a pop that made her body tense momentarily, then relaxation ran through her. She blocked out the current argument that her little sister and Edward seemed to be having, and focused on the routine that Amy had given her. She requested that Jade perform some of her alchemy at the next show, so the Ice Angel had to begin to practice. It was only when a loud shout echoed through the tent gaining everyone's attention did her head snap in the other direction. She watched as Ed got hit over the head by her sister, who was yelling at him very loudly, something out of character for her.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Talk to her!" Melody shrieked, pointing to her older sister.

"No."

A sigh left the lips of the red head, as she ran her fingers back through her red mop of hair. "Fine, have it your way. But, I will make you two talk to one another some how some way."

After that little announcement Melody marched over to her sister and began to point to Ed frantically, only for Jade to shake her head and growl. You can guess what she was trying to pull there.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade's eyes scanned over the numbers bolted to the doors of the hotel. She had her finger pressed to her lips in thought while she looked at a small piece of paper in her hand in Melody's hand writing.

_Dear sister,_

_I need help with your costume and I need to measure you. Meet me in room 302._

_Love, Melody._

It wasn't that out of the ordinary, Melody had always insisted on helping Jade with her outfits before so it didn't cause any sirens to go off in the Ice Angel's head. As she trudged down the hall, shuffling her shoes along the floors she finally found the sought door. Her hand reached out and turned the knob, and then she pushed it open to reveal pure darkness. Jade had to narrow her emerald eyes to make out shapes of the room, all she could see were what seemed like several square shapes piled onto one another. She was just about to take her first step into the mysterious room when she felt someone's hand shove her in. A mild squeak left the teen girl's lips as she felt two more hands grab her arms and try to brace her, only to topple over.

Jade's head hit the stranger's chest, and the air swished out of both of them at the sudden impact. Jade groaned at the suddenness of the attack. All that could be heard was the twos' breathes as they remained motionless; Jade could feel heat rush to her face as she sweat dropped.

"Elric."

"Yeah."

"Crap!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Melody let me out!" Jade screamed, kicking the door repeatedly with her foot, trying to break the door down.

The pair had finally gotten up and turned the lights on, only to realize they were locked in the closet together. To top it off Melody took Jade's arm band so she couldn't transmute. Her fists banged against the metal surface, while snarls left her lips.

"Might as well give up, you've been at this for and hour." The FullMetal Alchemist sighed, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Shut up Elric." She sighed, sinking to the ground, allowing her head to rest against the metal door's surface. "They're not going to let us out until we talk are they."

"What gave it away moron?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIPSQUEAK!"

"I'M STUPID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FELL FOR THIS TRAP!"

"NEWS FLASH YOU'RE IN HERE TOO!"

"….."

**Author's Note: It's a bit short, I'm sorry, but it's two in the morning with me getting this finished, I'm about to crash! I'm also soooooo sorry that this is late! But, exams came up, but with me out of school I'll be able to post more often hopefully. Anyway Jade and Edward stuck in the closet together…hmm….what could happen? XD Next posting 6/13/11.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	30. Chills

**Chills**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Jade remained leaning against the metal door's smooth surface, her arms comfortably tucked around her body. Her emerald eyes never gazed in front of her at her partner, but remained firmly placed on her knees that were brought up to her chest. They had been in there for what seemed like at least an hour, and both refused to speak. Edward rubbed the back of his neck, while he sat on top of several stacked boxes the silence was getting to him, but he would rather choke himself then break it.

Suddenly a sigh broke through the air. Ed's golden eyes shot up to see Jade now pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is your fault you know."

That's when defensive Edward came out. "My fault! You're not exactly an angel you know!"

A small smirk broke across Jade's lips. "Actually I am, do you want me to pull out my official military record for you. Ice Angel, remember Elric."

"I'm not the one that went and kissed…"

"WE'RE STILL ON THAT!" Jade shrieked jumping to her feet, outrage ringing across her face. "That's why you've been giving me heck! It's still all about that! I DID NOT KISS HIM. DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT!"

"Why should I buy that crap it's not like you're the most honest person in the world?"

Jade balled her fists up as she leaned in dangerously close. "Because I'm you're partner. Point. Blank. Sound familiar Elric?"

The eldest Elric looked away from the seething blonde, no response leaving him.

"I may have not given you the fair heads up on Dr. Psycho, but that was before I-"

The Full Metal Alchemist's eyes darted to green eyed girl's face, to see a rosy shade dusting her cheeks. He raised a blonde eyebrow as her teeth dug into her lower lip, her face getting pinker by the second. "Before you what?"

A huge gush of air left Jade's lips, the pink slowly fading from her tan skin as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Geez, Mel's never going to let me live this down."

At that point Edward was completely lost, a huge question mark should have been hovering over his head, but then it was his turn to blush. The blood rushed to his face at the feeling of Jade's lips pressed again his cheek; he could feel a few drops of sweat run down his face at the touch, but quickly pulled it together as she pulled away dawning a smirk.

"Trust me on this one, kay?"

A small gulp was barely audible as he nodded his head, slowly. Jade allowed her light pink lips to slowly spread into a smile. "Thanks, now do you think you could transmute the door to get us out? Or would that be too hard for you?"

The blush dissolved quickly as it was replaced by narrowed eyes._ "Only she could kiss someone then turn around and insult them." _Was all that ran through Edward's mind as he lightly growled at the shrugging blonde who had a prominent smirk on her face. "Move it water head and I'll show you how a real alchemist transmutes."

"Like to see that." Jade muttered, rolling her emerald orbs, having to refrain herself from chuckling.

Ed clapped his hands together and was just about to press them to the surface of the sleek metal door, when the door flew open.

"What are you doing?" Melody squealed. "Didn't you know I made an anti-transmutation circle? It would have caused it to ricochet and hit you!"

"Anti what?"

"Gypsy trick Elric, pick up a book and read about it why don't ya?" The Ice Angel smirked, pushing passed the dumbstruck alchemist.

"Wait a minute, JADE DID YOU TRY AND GET ME KILLED?" The eldest Elric shouted after her retreating figure.

"Quit being paranoid Elric!" Jade chuckled, waving over her shoulder.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Ed, Melody, and Al were all currently sitting in the front row inside the small circus tent. Melody was blushing delicately at the feeling of a certain Alphonse Elric's arm being placed around her delicate shoulders. Al's face was as red as fire at the butterflies roaring inside his stomach at the close proximity between the two. It had taken him a whole day to decide to make such a move, what seemed like a simple gesture taking everything in him to do. The show was close to starting, the midnight black drapes swaying slightly in the cool night's soft breeze whisking into the tent. It was then that Amy appeared on stage, a smile on her features. It was then that Al nudged Edward his elbow sharply. Ed's head snapped up from it's hung state, from sleeping, and blinked sleepily for a few moments.

"Remember brother, Mustang said that there had been disturbances going on. We need to keep an eye out, just in case." Al murmured lowly, receiving a short nod in return from his brother.

"Welcome all of you! I am Amy the Blade and the ring master of this show. Now, who wants to the opening act The Angel of Ice!" Amy announced, confidence sound in her tone.

The audience's roar of approval could have been heard from miles around as they clapped their hands rigorously. Amy smiled, then with a bob of her head the velvet curtains rose to reveal a baby blue spotlight focused on a blonde female. The blonde's form basked in the ray of the artificial light, her white dress with a baby blue dragon wrapping around her seemed to glow in the rays. The fierce green eyes gazed out to the people in front of her out of the white masquerade mask. Her pink lips pursed slightly, just before she took a deep breathe. Jade pressed her first two fingers to her lips the blew a kiss at the audience, delivering an icy chill along with it. Smoothly she clapped her hands together, triggering her arm band's alchemy circle, making it glow an eerie blue. With a flick of her wrists two whips of water appeared in her hands. Skillful maneuvering caused the whips to dance through the air and around their master as she skillfully moved with them. It seemed like the two were in perfect harmony as they moved. Another flick of her wrists sent the water soaring into the air. In mid-air the water crystallized, capturing the light from the blue rays washing over them making a disco ball effect over the audience. Jade snapped her fingers causing the ice to shatter into millions of ice daggers, miniature versions of her ice spear. The began to crash around her, and when it seemed like one would hit her she would flip out of the way or do a cart wheel, making it all seem effortless. Finally though she remained still her bare feet beginning to audibly sting slightly from the coldness of the floor; ignoring the sensation she snapped her fingers once more making the snow flakes, remaining from the crushed daggers, float in the air and form a pair of white angel wings on her back. With a simple bow, roars of approval once again made themselves known.

Melody smiled as she and the two brothers cheered on her sister, who looked semi-relived to have finished the routine without any mishaps. The claps died down, well almost all of them. Jade turned to exit the stage when a solitary clap was heard.

"Bravo Jade, that was simply beautiful." A voice praised, with a sadistic under tone.

The voice made chills dart through the teen's body as she slowly turned to see none other then Hoss standing in the center on the aisle, smiling murderously at her. "Well, done Jade, well done."

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger!** **I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took forever to write. This is officially my longest story ever! I never thought I'd hit the 30 mark, mush less keep going after! Believe it or not I thought it'd be 15 at the most, geez I was wrong. Lol Well my next posting shall be on 6/21/11. **

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	31. Three Ring Circus

**Three-Ring Circus**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry you guys! I know this is extremely late, but my computer got attacked by a virus and had to be completely re-programmed, I just got it back today! Anyway I hope you guys forgive me, and that this insanely long chapter can make up for it. **

Jade's body went still at the sight of the doctor, his intentions clearly displayed on his face for her to see; which is why it seemed a bit hard for her to breathe. Hoss's smile only grew in malice and size, while appraising the blonde.

"Your gypsy blood runs true even with the presence of alchemy. Would you care if I try something?" The doctor questioned, taking steps toward the stage.

Jade's body tensed, her fists clenching, and her weight shifting to the balls of her bare feet; ready to lung at the sadist when the opportunity came. Al exchanged a look with his brother clearly sending a message between the two. They needed to get the civilians out before anything happened. Edward's eyes locked on the Ice Angel on stage, obviously bracing herself for the attack. Her eyes met his and a barely visible motion of her head nodding told him to get the people out. Just as his back turned, convinced that Hoss's attention was fully on Jade, Ed heard a shift of fabric and a gasp.

"Ah, Mister Elric. I believe your attention would be wisely spent up here."

Edward turned to see Hoss behind Jade. His arm constricted around her waist, and a dagger to her throat. The sheer shock displayed on her face spoke in volumes that she hadn't seen him even move. Jade's teeth ground into her lip trying to figure out how in a blink of an eye he had gotten behind her.

"I believe it would be wise if you three sat down." Hoss suggested, authority lacing the undertone, clearly making it known it wasn't a suggestion at all. "That goes for everyone else too."

Slowly the viewing alchemists took their seats in front of the stage, all three ready for the worst, and ready to attack. The audience watched with fear and desperation on their faces.

"Good." The doctor smiled, allowing the edge of the blade to rest on the tan neck of his hostage. Hoss's eyes remained on the three as he lightly nuzzled his nose into the golden locks of the girl in his grasp. He picked up every muscle tensing in the Full Metal Alchemist's body, and how tightly he was clenching his fists at that moment. Another smile crept onto his lips. "I see, things have changed since I saw you last Jade. What exactly have you done to the poor boy to cause him have such strong feelings for you?"

Edward allowed a light growl to escape his lips at that statement. He wanted nothing more than to rip that psychopath's head clean off his shoulders.

"Not that I can blame the lad. That gypsy blood did make you and your sister into beautiful girls, and that soldier blood from father adds to the desire." Hoss mocked, pressing his cheek against his hostage's.

Jade almost gagged at the feeling of his flesh pressed against hers. Her eyes scanned desperately looking for an escape. The exit was an obvious out, Edward charging in wasn't optional anymore, but maybe a distraction would work. Now to find the perfect one. Her emerald tinted eyes wondered over the area in search of an opportunity. Then, bingo. Standing on the edge of the stage was Amy holding her hand gun, mouthing something to the alchemist. After a few seconds Jade mouthed in response, Hoss never noticed because of the subtly; which is something that this girl definitely wasn't. Amy nodded, and readied herself.

Edward felt his brother's hand on his shoulder holding in his seat. Al shook his head lightly and whispered in his ear. "Jade's got it handled."

Confusion was clear on the eldest Elric's face, until the plan unfolded before him. Amy raised her gun to a prop mirror hanging just to the right of Jade and Hoss, she fired letting the gunshot echo and have Hoss's attention shift to her. Just as his head turned Jade thrusted her leg straight up to meet her shoulder, kicking the doctor in the jaw causing his head to go soaring backward. She turned and snatched the knife in a flash, drawing his blood thirsty gaze on her, while the mirror met the tough surface of the stage behind the doctor shattering into millions of daggers. The audience rushed out in a symphony of shouts and screams, clearing the area as fast as possible.

"Now, Jade that wasn't very nice of you." He grumbled, looking rather cross with her. "I was hoping you wouldn't put up a fight this time. But, it's that darn soldier blood making you always fight."

Jade merely growled in response. Edward darted forward aiming his foot for the doctor's exposed side, but was caught. Hoss poised his fingers for the snap that would trigger his blood controlling alchemy, but Jade blocked the target. The zap of red lightning cut a deep gash in the girl's arm, a sharp hiss escape her lips while her fist flew at his gut and made contact. Quickly she maneuvered her fist to go straight into an uppercut then, and then performed a quick round house kick sending him to the other end of the stage. Edward soon transformed his auto-mail and lunged, not waiting for him to get up. He rammed Hoss into the nearest wall keeping his auto-mail blade against his throat making it impossible for an escape.

"What do you want with Jade!" He growled, planning on killing him off soon after his question.

A low chuckle rattled Hoss's chest in a throaty laugh. "Her blood, Mister Elric, I have needs for her blood, and her soul."

The last one made Jade's eyes to widen, much to the doctor's pleasure. In a flash he was out of Edward's hold and was lunging for the blonde girl. Jade swiftly clapped her hands together to freeze the air, and then with another clap a barrage of ice daggers soared through the air at the man. It was a blur, but he managed maneuver around them surprisingly; he almost had her in his reach with a roar of fire collided with him. Melody clapped her hands together once more, and then cupped them around her mouth. As she blew a gust of air out of the opening and a steady stream of raging fire burned into the doctor. She and Alphonse pounced onto the stage ready to attack, but when the smoke vanished the doctor was gone.

"Dang it!" Edward swore, driving his flesh fist into the stage's glass littered surface. "He got away again!"

Al gave his brother a sympathetic look as the Full Metal Alchemist pulled his fist away from the stage with bloodied knuckles.

"Let it go Elric, he'll come back and we'll get another shot." Jade sighed, yanking the masquerade mask off her face.

"That's the problem!" Ed shouted, turning on the girl. "He'll coming back until he gets you! He won't stop until he's killed!"

"That's what we've been trying to do bu-"

"SHUT UP JADE!" Jade's mouth went agape at the use of her first name, and the use of ferocity behind it. Melody and Alphonse had similar looks on their faces, while Ed continued. "I'll drop dead before I let him get his hands on you! I'm going to hunt him down and end this once and for all."

Jade shook her head lightly, trying to regain her composure. "Don't you think I've tried that! He won't be found until he wants to find you, and then it's too late!"

"Well, I'm not going to sit around here like I have been for the past year and wait for him to find you!"

"I'm going with you if you're going after him." The blonde female demanded, anger bubbling inside of her.

"No, you're not! You're going to get your butt back to Central and stay there!"

"Over my dead body Elric! This is as much my fight as yours!"

Edward leveled her with a golden glare that was met with an emerald one. Sparks flew from the connection, and the friction in the air rose as they kept the sights on each other. In a flash he hit her on the back of the neck, hitting a pressure point, knocking her unconscious. Jade almost hit the ground face first when the Full Metal Alchemist's arms caught her swiftly. He looked up to see Melody in the same state as her sister, and in Al's arms bridal style. Mimicking his brother Edward hooked his arm underneath Jade's legs and cradled her now motionless body against his chest.

"Brother…are you sure this is a good idea?" Al muttered, letting his gaze drop to the crimson haired girl in his arms.

"Al, we both know that we aren't making any progress the way we've been doing things." Ed responded, nodding at Amy who merely nodded back not questioning his motives already knowing his intentions.

"Is that really the reason?" The youngest Elric mumbled, fixing his brother with a stare.

Edward merely shifted his gaze forward, avoiding the question all together.

Al let a throaty chuckle be heard. "You better hope that keeps her out, otherwise you know you're going to be beaten bloody."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Hotel…._

Edward began throwing all the blonde female's belongings in her bag, while she rested on the bed still in the forced state of unconsciousness. He began to zip the bag shut, when a something sticking out from underneath her pillow caught his gaze. Cautiously Edward pulled the item out to see a hard cover book that he had seen practically glued to his partner's side. Al let his gaze look over his shoulder to see his brother flipping through the book, curiousness etched on his features. With one more glance to make sure Melody was still asleep he waltzed over to his brother to see what exactly made him have such a look. A smile soon took the eldest Elric's expression.

"It's Winry's notes on your auto-mail." He voiced, causing Ed to look at him questioningly.

"I know that. But, these aren't Winry's." Edward muttered holding out multiple stray pieces of paper with another type of elegant scrawling on its surface.

Alphonse searched over the multiple notes and the schematic drawing that was also on the back of notes of a complicated equation. A smile broke across his lips when it clicked in his head. "Nope, they're Jade's." Edward raised a golden eyebrow, getting a chuckle in response. "This is Jade's formula for that goop she made to put on your auto-mail when she was teaching you to freeze water." As though to prove his point he handed the worn paper back to his brother.

"Why would she have Winry's notes on my auto-mail? Plus, when would she have gotten them? It's been months since we were at her house."

"Had to have been when we were there right after they were assigned our partners." Al supplied, a small smile on his face from the thoughtful look on his brother's. "Maybe she doesn't hate you as much as you'd like to think she does."

Ed only let out an audible grumble, causing another laugh to come from his brother. But, a groan was heard in the air that made both of them spin to see the red head sister sitting up. Her palm firmly pressed to the back of her neck and fire glazing her eyes.

"Oh, crap." Edward muttered. "She's ticked."

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU-hm..hmmmmhm!" Melody smothered out through Al's hand covering her mouth.

"I'll explain if you'll please be quiet. Okay?" He pleaded, allowing honesty show in his tone.

The red head nodded slightly, her eyebrows still scrunched together.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Train Station…_

"Why did I have to carry her all the way here again?" Edward grumbled, waltzing on the train, getting strange looks from the other passengers as to why there was an unconscious blonde thrown over his shoulder. He twitched slightly at the looks he was receiving from this.

"Because you knocked her out." Melody supplied, towing behind him, and with Al following. "How hard did you hit that pressure point anyway?"

"Uh…..pretty hard….I figured hard headed would mean hard to knock out."

Melody giggled slightly, sliding into her seat. Al rested their luggage in the seat in front of them as Edward rested Jade in the same seat with her sister, her head resting in Melody's lap. She was still barefoot and still had that dirty and blood stained white dress on, but Edward insisted that she'd be fine, since he knew who they were going to make change her. He allowed his hand to stray slightly on her hair, brushing a few strands behind her ear, and then letting his fingers trail down her arm to her alchemy band. Slowly he slipped the jewelry off and slipped it around his own, just temporarily.

"Are you sure that she won't need it?"

"Nah, and if you guys get in any trouble then you can handle it." Edward chuckled, slinging his bag over his shoulder, letting a small grin make its way on his lips. "Now, do you remember-"

"I know don't get off the train until it gets to Central. If sister wakes up do not let her off, and keep her from kicking your sorry butt. When we do arrive in Central, Armstrong will be there to help me get her to our room, and then after that we wait for you guys to come back. I got it okay!" Melody sighed running her fingers through her flaming locks. "When you do get caught I'm saying it's entirely your fault."

Edward shook his head and grumbled. "Of course you will." After getting a look from his brother Edward turned his back allowing his younger brother to give the red head a hesitant kiss on the lips. He smirked, practically hearing the blush on his face. After a few stuttered goodbyes's the brothers began to make their way off the train. But, Edward paused in his steps and turned to the redhead. "Melody wi-"

"I'll tell her you're sorry." The red head smiled, nodding her head sympathetically.

With a small blush on his cheeks Edward stormed off the train in time to watch it go in a stream of grey smoke.

"You are so dead if Jade gets her hands on you." Al chuckled, shifting his weight to his right foot, awaiting their train to come.

"Thanks Al."

**Author's Note: Next posting shall be on 7/2/11. Once again, I am trully sorry!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	32. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Author's Note: I am deeply and truly sorry! I won't blame you if you guys want to strangle me! My only** **defense is that I was taking the time to finish up another story and….time got away from me! X/ So here's the next chapter and make sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom it'll explain things.**

Melody ran her fingers through her sisters loose golden locks, a soothing manner she had picked up from their mother, while her emerald orbs watched the scenery fly by in blurs of colors. They had been on the train for a day, and Jade regained consciousness in spurts. She would wake up for a few seconds, long enough to eat or drink, then return to her sleeping position. Melody couldn't help but wonder if Edward had intentionally hit her pressure point that hard; then again she wasn't getting any problems out of her sister because of this. Maybe it was for the best she stayed asleep, especially if she found out that the boys had went after Hoss.

The crimson haired beauty looked downward as her sister shifted her body slightly to make it more comfortable. Her light pink lips, slightly chapped and parted in deep sleep; her chest rising and falling ritually, but it was the slight furrowing of her sister's eyebrows that got her concerned.

"Jade?" The youngest Evans muttered, slightly brushing her fingers across her sister's clammy forehead. Jade's face seemed to scrunch up, and began to toss and turn. "Jade, wake up!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Jade's Dream…_

_The icy metal froze her at the touch, making chill bumps run up her arms. Jade yanked at the metal chains that anchored down in the center of the stone floor. Her flowing white dress was tattered and dusted with dirt, while blood began to drip down the Ice Angel's chin; her eyes unwavering at their target. Hoss smiled down at the girl amused, a slight twinkle in his sadistic eyes caused a growl to bubble forth from the girl's aching throat._

"_Like the future Jade?" Hoss smirked, looking down at the blonde. Jade's foot flew up to connect with Hoss's body, only for two sets of chains to spring up from the ground and clasp around her ankles. The chains tightened, keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground. "Now, now, don't fight Jade. This is what all these years have led to. Your blood will be mine…and your soul."_

_Jade's eyes wondered downward at the hard stone beneath her bare feet. Hoss gently hooked his finger underneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Now Jade, you knew this would happen eventually. Running from me all this time, becoming stronger only made you a better sacrifice."_

_The female alchemist's eyes widened. "Sacrifice?"_

"_Haven't you ever wondered why exactly I want your blood and soul? It's only something that resides in certain people. Your soul is worth that of thousands."_

"_You really are nuts." The blonde muttered, earning a harsh slap across the face. It burned along the finger trails that he took extra care digging into her skin; the only thing that remained was a red mark. Her eyes burned into his._

_Hoss stared at the girl anger flaring in his eyes, his hand ready to make another blow, but with a slight amused look he dropped his hand. Without a word he grasped her chin applying so much pressure it hurt, and tightened his fingers along her jaw keeping her still. Jade's eyes squeezed shut in disgust as he crushed his mouth forcefully on her own. She felt his mouth move against her scrunched up one, and she did the first thing that came to mind. With all the force she could muster Jade bit down on his lip. Hoss jerked back in surprise and amusement, blood trickling down his chin from the open wound on his lip. Jade spat on the ground trying to get the taste of him off her mouth, only to hear him chuckle. Her eyes flashed upward to see that devilish smile on his face._

"_That wasn't very nice Jade." He began, grasping her chin once again. "Maybe your sister would cooperate more, hm?"_

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" _

"_Then do as I say."_

"_Not a chance psycho."_

_Hoss shook his head sighing. "There's that soldier blood boiling. Aren't soldiers supposed to take orders?"_

_Jade ground her teeth narrowing her emerald eyes at the man. "Not if it's suicide for the team."_

_Hoss's eyes morphed into slits. "So that's why. You're afraid if I kill you they'll be no one to protect them." With a shake of his head he turned his back to the girl. "You've grown quite attached to that Elric boy, haven't you? It'd be a pity if anything happened to the lad."_

"_Leave him out of this! Leave all of them out of this! This is between you and me Hoss!" Jade yelled, trying to lung for the man only for the shackles to bite deeper into her wrists._

"_Not since he kept me from you."_

"Jade, wake up!"

_Jade watched as with a snap of Hoss's fingers a surge of red alchemy surged and hit the object that had come running in. Her eyes took in the red that began to pool around her bare feet, slowly she followed the trail of blood to its source. Hot tears began to sting at her eyes, her teeth began to gnaw at her bottom lip, and she fell to her knees; sobs beginning to escape her._

"_You can't protect him from me Jade." _

_Jade began to sobs, while the chains tightened their hold on her to keep her from running to the fallen figure. Her eyes took in the dead body of her partner. _

"_EDWARD!"_

"Jade, wake up! Sister wake up!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Present…_

Jade bolted upward, her eyes wide with fear, and breathes coming out in pants. She began to scan her surroundings and took in the interior of the train. She spun around and the slight touch of someone touching her shoulder; she came face to face with the face of her sister. Melody looked at least three years older with the worry that was etched into her features.

"Jade, are you okay?"

Jade began to gnaw at her bottom lip with her teeth, only to find that it was already quite soar from biting it in her sleep. The hot liquid began to spill down her flushed cheeks as she launched herself into her sister's waiting arms. Melody gently stroked her sister's hair while the older girl sobbed into her chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a dream sister." The redhead soothed.

"If anything happens to him because of me…I'll never be able to …live with myself Melody!" Jade sobbed, clutching her sister closer.

Melody wrapped her arms tighter around the quivering girl as she shook with tears.

**Author's Note: I know right about now is when I would say when I'm posting next, but I'm not. Because I'm writing straight through to finish this story and to make up for the two weeks of not posting. So put an alert on me or the story because I'm posting as I'm writing.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	33. Would It Matter How We Felt

**Would It Matter How We Felt**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

Alphonse stared at his older sibling with a mixture of concern and sympathy. His golden eyes never leaving his brother's face, which was trained on the window, watching the scenes fly by in colors and smeared shapes.

"Brother?"

Slowly Edward turned his face from the gleaming glass and gave a slightly tired concerned look. "Yeah, Al?"

"You've not been acting the same since we left the girls on that train. Are you worried?" The youngest Elric questioned, knowing he himself felt worry twist in his gut.

"About Hoss? Nah, just another psycho for us to take out nothing new."

Alphonse let out a small chuckle that earned a confused expression from his brother. The teen shook his head, a soft smile still on his lips. "No, I'm not talking about him."

The Full Metal Alchemist tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Then what-"

"Are you worried about Jade?"

At that the eldest brother stiffened slightly in his seat. His face gained a certain guarded look that was all too familiar to Alphonse, he had seen that look for a while now. As Edward's shoulders went rigid he answered, "Jade can handle herself."

Al smiled a bit wider. "You'd like to think that, but I know you're still worried. I know I'm worried about Melody. Sure, I know she can handle herself, but that doesn't keep me from worrying."

Edward's shoulders went slack as he slumped into his seat, his flesh hand running over his face while he let out a groan. "There wouldn't anything to worry about if she wasn't such a trouble magnet. I swear she cussed out a nun or kicked a black cat sometime in her life. No one can have such crappy luck."

Alphonse blinked a few seconds, letting his statements turn in his head, until a laugh erupted from the youngest Elric. "Apparently someone can."

"I'm sure she'll be about to kill me when I come back for knocking her out."

"Probably knowing her." Al chuckled, shaking his head but pleased to see the slightly relaxed face of his brother. "Though, I think that might have been over kill."

The blonde alchemist grumbled and looked off to the side, a slight edge of annoyance lacing his tone and his features. "She would have followed us if I hadn't."

"And that would worry you even more." Al chuckled, noting at how a stress mark was practically pulsating on his sibling's forehead.

"I'M NOT WORRIED!" Ed protested, clutching his fists and letting a glare fly at his brother.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night brother."

"AL!"

Alphonse smiled softly, allowing the look soften his brother's growl while a confused look edged its way onto his face. "She's probably worried about you too."

Edward snorted once, before jerking his head back in the direction of the window. His eyes still slightly narrowed at the preposterous assumption, but slowly his features relaxed and morphed into slightly flustered while his cheeks began to become tainted with a rosy hue. Al couldn't help the smirk that worked its way onto his lips.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Six Days Later…._

Melody rested peacefully in the train's seat, waiting for them to arrive to Central. The bumps along the way did jostle her, but the sleep deprived girl merely ignored them and continued her slumber. Nothing would wake her up, and she was determined for that.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Well, one can dream.

Groggily and slightly agitated the youngest Evans sister opened her emerald orbs to see Jade fuming. And that's putting it delicately. Melody could practically see steam rolling out of the girl's ears, while her face was resembled that of a tomato at the moment. The crimson haired teen slowly sat up in her seat, looking at her sister's fire glazed eyes, and flinched backward at the look.

"What's wrong sister?" Melody yawned, stretching her tired limbs over her head.

"THAT MIDGIT STOLE MY ALCHEMY BAND!"

The red head flinched at the realization; she was hoping Jade wouldn't notice until they made it to Central, but of course she had to notice now. There was also the delicate matter of explaining what exactly happened. Jade had a general understanding that the brothers had went after Hoss, which got Melody an earful for three days straight; but Edward took her sister's alchemy band. That was a major no, unless you had a death wish. The blonde alchemist had retained consciousness after her nightmare episode with only spurts of sleeping here and there. While Melody wanted to stay up to make sure her sister didn't have another nightmare like that one.

Melody Evans had seen a lot of things in her short sixteen years of life, but she had only seen her sister cry like that once before. The hurt and fear radiated off the seventeen year old alchemist in waves that day.

"Well, there's nothing we can do until we make it to Central in two hours. Even then I don't think you can do anything sis." The red head smirked, resting backward in her seat.

Jade grumbled incoherently, crossing her arms tightly over the blue plaid button up shirt that her sister had supplied her with. Her legs were clad in jean shorts and were stretched out in the seat in front of her sister's. Melody, with a smile, began to drift back to sleep. Though that didn't mean her sister's grumbling ceased. The teen heard a few words here and there, but one phrase made her eyes go wide. "Stupid…..midget…..idiot…..he better be okay."

"I KNEW YOU WERE WORRIED!" Melody cheered, glomping her sister in a breath taking hug.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_One day later….Central…._

No sooner did Jade's feet touch the platform on the Central train station did a swarm of military blue surround her. She could practically feel the sweat drop rolling down her forehead at the stiff shoulder soldiers. The Ice Angel shifted her bag on her shoulder, before throwing a 'you got to be kidding' look at her smirking sister.

"He didn't." Jade growled out lowly between her teeth.

Melody covered her mouth with her hand instantly to stifle the giggle that was sure to come out. "He's…..very….thorough.."

Jade snorted before crossing her arms over her chest and began to stare down the brigade of soldiers. "Okay smurfs, who's behind this?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now Miss Evans." Jade's emerald eyes landed on a tall, muscular, blonde soldier who had purple sparkles radiating off him. That did nothing to help her sweat drop. He stepped forward and lightly held out his hand politely to the young girl. "It's nice to see you again Miss Evans."

Reluctantly the teen girl placed her petite hand within his huge one, allowing him to encase her hand with his. "Armstrong." The Strong Arm Alchemist nodded before releasing her hand. "What exactly do you mean, did I notice? Notice what exactly?"

"Sister, what's attached to their belts." Melody whispered from behind, nudging her sister.

The Ice Angel glanced at the surrounding soldiers' belts, and did notice something that made her sigh. She felt like surrendering right then and there. "You're **all** state alchemists?" She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Did you really think Edward believed ordinary soldiers could handle you on a rampage?" Melody mused, stepping next to Armstrong, who granted the petite girl with a smile.

"Handle me? What the crap? You make it sound like I'm on lock down!"

"You are Miss Evans." Armstrong nodded, trying to hide his rumble of laughter. "By orders of the Fuhrer himself."

"Fuhrer! Why the crap is he giving orders to put me on lock down! Who does that old geezer think he is anyway!"

"Now, now, Iceberg that's no way to talk to your superiors." A voice echoed, making Jade's head snap to the right.

Much to her dismay she saw Mustang smirking, with a sighing Hawkeye by his side; soon enough though she put two and two together. "You're Fuhrer, huh."

Mustang smirked and nodded. "Got that right Water head I call the shots now."

"Who'd be stupid enough to make you Fuhrer?" Jade smiled, earning a wink from Hawkeye.

"Hey!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade stood in front of Mustang's new desk, which was already decorated in paperwork he already began to neglect. He was running a hand over his face, and stared at the blonde teen in front of him.

"You were wondering why I had the state alchemists escort you." Mustang presumed, noting with much stubbornness that she wasn't budging until she got some answers.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to find out why Armstrong slung me over his shoulder and carried me here." She twitched, recalling the very demeaning situation. She was already the only female alchemist in the military now she was being man handled.

"Because Full Metal made it clear of his intentions of getting rid of Hoss. This is no longer a personal matter Ice Angel; he has caused over a hundred casualties and not mention was able to turn Drachma soldiers against Briggs Fortress. This is now a matter of state. I've put a warrant for his arrest; dead or alive. So who better to send after him then a dog that already was on the chase?" Mustang explained, eyeing the paperwork that still had to be filled out about the situation.

"I have no say in this." She wasn't questioning it.

"You are under lock down and if you step foot outside of Central consider yourself court marshaled. You're staying here; whether it's under lock and key or in your bunking quarters." He threatened, locking his gaze with her own.

"Then court marshal me."

"What did you say?"

Jade sighed, and then locked her blazing eyes with his once more. "If you think I'm gonna let him fight my battle for me you're mistaking. I'm not letting him take the fall for me, or anyone else."

"You can't make this easy can you?" Mustang looked at her locked jaw, and her squared shoulders; then sighed. "Figures. You are going to have a soldier escort to and from your destinations, and will have a guard outside your door at all times Evans."

"What does it accomplish to keep me here! Why not send me with him! Why let him and Al go on their own, when I can help!" Jade shouted, fighting the burning in her eyes while she slammed her palms down on his desk.

"It was his decision to leave you behind, Evans! No one made him! He left you! And I've learned to trust his instincts even if he is a brat!" Mustang roared, launching himself out of his seat so he could glare the girl down. He looked at her slightly agape mouth and shining eyes, and knew he had won. With a commanding tone he leaned in and stated, "You are to stay in Central. Are we clear Ice Angel?"

With nothing but a meek nod did Jade stroll out of the office and cause Mustang to flinch in surprise as she slammed the door hard enough to make a few pictures fall off the walls. Hawkeye looked up from her seat against the wall and sighed at his disgruntled look.

"You said what you had to, to get her to listen. Even though it's quite clear Edward isn't the only one trying to keep her safe." She noted, wiping off her beloved gun. "You've started seeing her as a little sister haven't you?"

Mustang merely snorted, and plopped down into his seat. "More like annoying little brat of a sister." He groaned, rubbing his temples, trying to come up with one soldier he knew that wouldn't become intimidated by the female.

"Still got no one willing to stay with her twenty four seven." Riza noted a slight smile on her lips.

"I truly think Full Metal was the only one that knew how to handle being around her." Roy muttered, leaning back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling.

Riza stood and straightened out her uniform, standing straight and sternly. "There is a reason behind that."

Mustang couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. "Yeah, he's the only one she wants around her. Seems like teaming them up a year ago really was a good decision."

Riza shook her head still smiling slightly. "A decision that got you mountains of paperwork for property damage."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Three days later…_

Jade glared over her shoulder at her temporary guard. Armstrong was strolling down the halls as if everything was peachy, despite the fact he had a very ticked off seventeen year old girl slung over his shoulder.

"Did I mention I hate being man handled?"

"If you didn't try to escape then I wouldn't have to." Armstrong replied, nothing abnormal in his tone. Jade let a rather load groan leave her lips at that; which caught the attention of several passing soldiers. But when she fixed them with a glare, they ran off. "Not many people are willing to do this."

"I'm not a people person." Armstrong shook with laughter, while he lowered his temporary mission to the ground outside her room. Jade blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face, and huffed. "Why are you doing this?"

A soft look over took the alchemist, as he placed a hand on top of the girl's head and ruffled her hair affectionately. "We alchemists have to stick together, and I personally know that this isn't the real you. I know you're hurting, but don't chase off the people who only want you to be safe."

"Thanks."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Stone Valley…._

"Just do it already brother!" Al scolded, throwing his hands in the air while standing outside the phone booth.

Ed grumbled as he dialed the number and heard the rings echoing through the other end. "Central." A woman answered with a cheery tone.

"I need to speak with…" He glanced over his shoulder at his brother, who offered an encouraging smile. "Jade Evans."

"Code number?"

"234481 metal head." He gritted out, swearing mentally to strangle Mustang for the code later.

"One moment Mister Elric." The woman replied, before a click was heard.

"Why am I doing this again?" Ed growled, resting one elbow on top of the phone box, and leaning his back against the booth's wall.

Alphonse merely smirked at his brother's stubborn attitude. They had arrived at Stone Valley to try and pick up a trail of some sort as to where Hoss was, but unfortunately no leads. The townsfolk didn't even recall ever seeing them in town all those months ago; granted they were underneath the control of blood alchemy at the time. The night air had a slight bite to it that made Al wrap his coat tighter around him. He had called Melody previously hoping to tell her of their progress, since they were departing in the morning to their next destination, Briggs Fortress. But, got nothing. They were about to depart for their accommodating hotel when an idea struck him on how to push the two stubborn alchemists further together.

"Because you are worried about her." The youngest Elric smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not worried!"

"Then why are you calling?"

"You made me!"

"I didn't force you to dial or hand over your code number did I? That was all you brother." Alphonse chuckled at the growing flustered look on the alchemist's face.

"I…I…I just want to know if….if…..she-"

"You are now connected, Mister Elric." The woman announced, before a click and a series of rings was being heard on his end of the phone.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade groaned at the annoying high pitched ring that was echoing in her ears through the door and the sound of someone beating on the door. Swiftly she grabbed the under stuffed pillow that her head had been resting on and covered skull with it.

Melody stepped lightly out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her small frame, and slowly took in the sight of her sister curled up on the bed trying to block out the sound of someone knocking. Quietly she tip toed over to her sister's bedside and shook her shoulder, getting a groan in response.

"Sister, someone's at the door." Melody insisted, continuously shaking her shoulder.

"You get it." Jade grumbled.

"It's your room, so it's for you."

With a growl Jade shot up in bed and threw the door open to be met with the sight of one of the blue clad soldiers. "Yeah?"

"You have a call waiting for you." The soldier replied, not seeming too affected by her ticked expression. As though he was used to it.

The girl nodded silently, before taking off down the hall to the row of phones lining the wall. She walked up to the third one closest to her and snatched the waiting phone up. "Hello." She growled annoyed, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Miss Evans, Edward Elric wishes to speak to you. Should I patch him through?" The woman recited.

"Sure, whatever." Jade replied, not paying attention to what the woman had said, while her eyes watched the soldier next to her. He made it clear by his unmoving body that he wasn't leaving her. Then it hit her as to who she was going to be talking to. "Wait what!"

Soon she was met with the sound of what sounded like two males bickering on the other end of the phone. She couldn't make out anything in the continuous string of remarks, only tones. One sounded highly annoyed, while the other sounded highly amused. She could guess which was which.

"ELRIC!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Edward jerked the phone away from his head and ceased in his debate with his younger brother, who only smirked and motioned for him to talk to her.

"Yeah, what Evans."

He could practically hear her eyes rolling on the other end. "I don't know you tell me. You called me."

He stiffened slightly at that, he had called her, but why. "Um…."

"How about you tell me why you knocked me out and stole my alchemy band!" He grimaced at that one, and glanced at the ring that surrounded his forearm. "You know Mustang put me on lock down! I can't walk twenty feet before Armstrong slings me over his shoulder and brings me back to my room!"

"If I hadn't you would come after me, and is Armstrong the only one they got on you? I was sure he'd assign a personal army to handle you." The golden eyed teen smirked, knowing the reaction he'd get out of her.

"He's the only one willing to come within ten feet of me, but one soldier is trying it out temporarily." She grumbled with a huff on the other end. Edward roared with laughter. Full grown men were frightened of a five foot three teen girl, but would run into gun fire without hesitation; though he could see the temptation. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is Evans!"

"Shut up Ed!"

Edward's laughs died in his throat as his eyes widened at the sound of his first name leaving her mouth. Soon only silence was heard over the military line, while he fidgeted. Ed took a deep breath, hoping that her using his actual name was a sign that he could cross the line he was about to; allowing the heat to flood over his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jade's cheeks exploded with pink at the sincere question and at the number of soldiers she had attracted with her outraged yells. "Um, besides my pride being hurt..I'm good."

"You're pride huh." She heard him chuckle through the phone.

"Yeah, my partner ran off without me. How does that look Elric?" Jade grumbled, her cheeks only darkening in their hue; she never noticed how much she liked the sound of his laugh. She tried to ignore the smug looks of the men surrounding her.

"Had to be done. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Least you're honest, even though you are a moron."

"Unlike someone I know." She could practically hear the smirk laced in his words.

"I'm not going there at three in the morning, Elric." The green eyed girl muttered, running her fingers through her bangs. "Where you at?"

"Stone Valley, but we're heading up North tomorrow to see if we can get anything there." He supplied, figuring that she couldn't do much with the information; considering she's under the strict watch of the military.

"Oh….okay." Jade muttered, her finger twisting the chord of the phone nervously around her finger. "I got to go; I have the pleasure of being evaluated tomorrow."

"Oh…sure." He muttered.

Jade was about to say bye, but gathered what confidence she had. "Just be careful Edward. Bye!" Then, she slammed the phone on the receiver and turned to face the many soldiers that had accumulated around her. "SHOW'S OVER!"

The men scattered and the sounds of doors slamming shut echoed through the halls before she deflated her air filled chest and sighed. Her emerald eyes shifted to the blonde soldier standing with his arms behind his head in a calm demeanor and a recently lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah; you know you don't have to follow me for phone calls." She grunted, padding down the hall barefoot beside the newest bodyguard who decided to try out.

"Never know. After all, you are Edward Elric's partner." He smirked. "And nice try, I'm not going anywhere hun."

"Of course you're not." Jade drawled out, as she reached for the door handle. "Night Havoc."

"Night." Havoc smirked, resuming his place by her door.

"And Havoc."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and glanced at the alchemist. "Huh?"

"Never call me hun, again." She smiled, letting the threat speak for itself.

Havoc smirked, turning his head forward already having his reply ready. "Alright, I'll leave the pet names to Ed."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of a deadly growl and a door slamming shut.

**Author's Note: Wow…longest chapter I have ever written….don't ask me how it got this long it just did and took me two days to write. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one up in a few days. My summer work is slowly yelling at me to start, and I know I'll have to give in eventually. XD**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	34. When Edward's Away

**When Edward's Away**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

_Two months later…._

"Rise and shine." Havoc announced throwing the door open loudly. He skillfully ducked the white rectangle that flew towards his head and chuckled. "Come on Jade, get up."

"What are you now, my mother?" The Ice Angel groaned annoyed as the soldier grabbed her by the wrists and hauled to her feet. The blonde female grumbled slightly, pushing passed her guard who had decided to plop down on her messy bed. "What time is it?"

"About three in the evening. What'd you do last night huh?"

"Not much with you sitting outside my door." The alchemist sighed, ruffling her blonde locks. "Where's Mel at? She's usually the one who kicks me out of bed."

"She went to see if she could retake her State Alchemist test after the Military Ball."

Jade's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the Ball. "The what now?"

Havoc finally shifted his blue eyes over to his charge and saw the utterly drained expression on her young face. Her skin looked paler then its natural tan hue and her emerald eyes held dark purple crescent moons underneath them. Slowly he sat up and got to his feet; taking into account how she was slightly leaning backward against the wall to hold her up.

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You barely look able to stand on your own Jade."

Jade let out another deep sigh letting her shoulders sag from the forced position she had put them into. Her head rested backward against the cold white wall in her single bed room. "Honestly, I feel like I've been used for target practice by the rookies."

In a blink of an eye her face had been covered by the suddenly thrown pair of jeans. With an irritated growl Jade wretched them from her face and glared at her guard who took the courtesy of also throwing a tank top at her then a jacket. The green eyed girl duck swiftly letting the articles of clothing collide against the wall behind her, and narrowed her eyes further at the smirking soldier.

"What the heck Jean!" She snarled, righting her position so that she could send him a proper glare.

"Don't what the heck me. Now be a good little alchemist and put your clothes on. You're coming with me today."

Jade firmly placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes; she had fallen asleep if she remembered right in jeans and a tee. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Havoc smirked lightly. "Nothing, if you want half the military to see what kind of bra you wear."

Jade's emerald eyes went wide as she looked down to see nothing but a white bra on her torso. Her arms flew up to cover her chest, trying to ignore Havoc's smile. "HAVOC!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Aw, come on Jade." Jean chuckled, nudging the still pink girl with his elbow. The Ice Angel merely grumbled at her companion and kept her arms firmly in place across her chest. He merely shook his head as the two walked down the busy street of Central.

"Where are we going?"

Havoc raised a blonde eyebrow at the girl, but allowed a smirk to cross his lips before he pulled out a cigarette. "Out."

The eldest Evans couldn't contain the groan that left her throat. They were going to play that game. The past two months had done nothing but give Jade migraines and Havoc face splitting smiles. Everywhere she went there Jean Havoc was, glued to her side just like the semi that Hawkeye had given her for self defense. People back at base even gave them a nickname for Pete's sake! Although with her sister busy aiding to Al's kittens and studying for her exam it felt nice to have someone to talk to…or fight with..which ever worked.

"Out where Jean?" She gritted out, watching carefully as he pulled out a lighter. In a blink of an eye she snatched the smoke inducing device and shoved it into her front pocket, smirking at the ticked look on the soldier's face.

"Don't think I won't frisk you for that." He warned, a playful smile decorating his features.

"You'll regret it." The Ice Angel warned, eyeing his changing posture warily.

"Regret frisking a pretty girl…hm….nah!"

It wasn't long that Havoc felt the slight sting of Jade's hand colliding with the back of his head. Jean continued smiling, rubbing the back of his head and debating about how to get her to hand over the lighter. For him the past two months had been very entertaining. It wasn't long until Havoc figured out how this girl managed to get into the ranks of alchemist. He had felt the wrath of her killer right hooks so many times that it probably rivaled Edward's record, but it was worth it to embarrass her.

"Easy tiger, you take me out you'll get Armstrong slinging you over his shoulder every hour." He reminded. The fact that Jean Havoc and Alex Louis Armstrong were the only two soldiers brave enough to stay with this woman twenty four seven was no secret, and Jade was well aware of that fact. "Now give me my lighter would ya?"

"Tell me where we're going and I'll _consider_ it."

"What do you have against smoking? I swear I've gone through more cigarettes by you throwing them then actually smoking them." The casual clothed soldier griped, not missing the soft laugh that left his charge's light pink lips.

"It's gross and I'm tired of having to spend two hours in the shower trying to get that odor off of me after spending a day with you following me around." The teen quipped, smiling all the while.

Havoc sighed, running a hand down his now tense face as he weighed his options. But all of them either got him court marshaled or slapped. A small smile crept onto the blonde man's face, allowing his body to abruptly cut off the female alchemist's path; earning himself a rather aggravated look.

"I'll tell you where we're going if you hand over the lighter and agree not to take it for the remainder of the day."

Jade tapped her chin thoughtfully with her finger before shrugging her petite shoulders. Carelessly she tossed the device into the air allowing Havoc's hand to snatch out of mid air.

"Now where are we going?"

"Date."

Jade blinked her eyes, thinking that maybe she misheard him or maybe took that one word the wrong way. "Excuse me?"

"We are going on a date miss Jade Evans."

No she heard him right.

"Why?" It seemed like the logical question at the moment.

Jean's calm demeanor and casual smile loosened her tense muscles slightly, but not enough that her hand wasn't twitching towards her hidden gun harness. "You're going to go crazy in that place waiting for Edward to call you."

Warmth spread over the young girl's cheeks that did nothing to wipe the smile off Jean Havoc's lips. "I haven't-"

"Cut the crap. Why else would you be staying up so late? So I am taking you to get a dress for the Military Ball."

"I already have a dress Havoc." The green eyed girl sighed, feeling a bit of irritation bubble inside of her at his motives of dragging her out of the safety of her warm bed.

Jade observed as he grin got wider at her simple statement. "I know, but it doesn't match military blue."

Huh?

The teen's eyebrow arched at the statement, only furthering Havoc's amusement. "Not following."

Jean shook his head with a sigh, that annoying everlasting smirk never leaving him; knowing full well that Jade was a millisecond from wiping it off his face only deepened the expression. "The men are wearing their uniforms."

"I am aware of that. What does that have to do with me matching? I don't have a date for crying out loud Jean!"

"Yeah, you do."

Finally the Ice Angel Alchemist felt the tired gears in her cranium churning with the information she had been handed. She could feel her eyes widen as the answer manifested in front of her. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, a thousand times no!"

"Yep!" Havoc chuckled, slinging an arm around the girl's slumped shoulders. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Now I know I'm not the dashing Edw-"

The alchemist's sharp growl cut through the air and floated into the soldier's well trained ears; he couldn't help but goad her. "Fine, but why call this a date?"

"So I can rub it in Ed's face later on down the road that I dated you first."

"Outing, not date, and I don't want to date Elric!" She snarled, only to be ignored by the pre-occupied soldier. Who at the moment was placing a cigarette between his lips, ready to light it.

"Whatever you want to call it. Now let's get going, Mustang gave me a time limit to get you back to base."

"Fine." The eldest Evans sighed, letting the idea of going to the Ball with Havoc settle. It wasn't horrible; after all they already spent every moment of the day together. But just with a bit of spite she snatched the lit cigarette before he could flinch and tossed it over her shoulder to sizzle out in a puddle.

"You said-"

"I said I wouldn't take your lighter. I said nothing about the cigarettes."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Central…_

Mustang watched with amusement from his wide office window as his eyes followed the forms of one of his most trusted soldiers and the only female alchemist on base. He had done well to pair Havoc with Jade; they went well together and Jade liked him enough not to nearly kill him…unlike other soldiers who had attempted to become her guard. Jade's face was now decorated in a smile that lit the young girl's face up as her and Jean laughed like old friends; something that Roy hadn't seen in a while. The Fuhrer had to refrain from raising an eyebrow at Havoc's arm being slung comfortably around the alchemist's shoulders and the strange part was that Jade didn't seem to mind. Eventually though the pair disappeared from sight as they entered the building and turned to go talk to the lovely pair.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Stubborn alchemist." Havoc sighed, leaning against the closest wall near Jade's small closet. "It was supposed to be a date, the guy pays on the date."

He lifted his baby blues to the sound of Jade gently clicking the door shut, concealing the gown she had just purchased and chuckled. "I'm not traditional, and I told you it wasn't a date. The only reason you want to call it a date is so that you can rub it into a certain shorty's face."

"Speaking of short…." Jean trailed off standing so that he was directly in front of the alchemist and raised a blonde eyebrow. He gently placed his hand on top of her head and pulled it away to come up to the base of his neck. "I think you grew a few inches."

"Thanks…..hey!"

"Now, now Havoc let's not tease the disabled alchemist." Mustang smirked as the pair left Jade's room.

"I am not disabled Mustang, I am fully capable of defending myself! With or without alchemy!" The blonde female fumed, clenching her fists while her emerald eyes blazed with fire.

"I'm sure you can. At least that's what the majority of the men that offered to guard you said. Really Ice Angel was it necessary to brake the man's nose?"

"Yes it was! He tried to follow me into the bathroom!"

Havoc chuckled, placing an arm loosely around the tense girl's shoulder, and pulling out a cigarette. "Okay, we both know you didn't come here solely to tease her. So Fuhrer how can we help you sir?" Jean placed the cigarette between his lips and was just about to light it, when his lighter was snatched. "Jade!"

"Not while you're standing next to me, I refuse to die from something as easy as second hand smoke."

The soldier growled lightly and muttered lowly in her ear. "We'll settle this later." He didn't miss the small smirk that crossed her pink lips.

"Bring it Havoc." She whispered softly into his ear, making Havoc smirk and Mustang raise an eyebrow.

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter! I hope you like the Havoc and Jade scenes they were so much fun to write! **

**Now I have a request…well sort of a plea. I would love to make it to 100 reviews for this story it has the most reviews out of any I have written and would like for it to hit the triple digits. I will probably post again today or tonight…it'll be soon don't worry.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	35. Falling

**Falling**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

"How did I get saddled with this again?" The blonde female groaned, running her fingers lightly through her bangs. Her emerald eyes slowly drifted over to her companion who just shrugged and took another long drag from his cigarette.

"Same way I did. Bad luck." Havoc sighed, crossing his arms behind his head while the two continued to venture down the halls of Central.

"Remind me to kill Mustang later for putting us on guard duty." Jade muttered, fighting the yawn that wanted to wretch free from her lips.

The moon shone through the multiple glass windows that lined the dark and deserted hallways of the military base. Nothing but white squares laminating on the floor gave the two soldiers light at the dead of night. Jade shuffled her boot clad feet along the tile, as she couldn't help but worry somewhere in the back of her mind. Melody distracted herself with trying and to perfect her fire alchemy, while Jade had…

"He's fine." Havoc reassured, not making any sign of looking in the girl's direction. "Ed's reckless, but it takes a lot to take him out. Plus he has Al to help him."

Jade's eyes lowered slightly, though her posture remained unmoving. "Who said I was worried?" She whispered, not missing the snort Havoc gave.

"You don't have to say it. I can tell. After all I have been with you for two months straight; face it Evans, Ed isn't the only one here who knows how you think now. You may not say you're worried, but when you are I get punched a lot less."

Now it was Jade's turn to snort; but she remained silent while they ventured further down the vacant halls. She had known Edward Elric for a whole year plus a few months and she didn't know how to describe how he made her feel. The young alchemist was brought out of her trance by sudden warmth being draped around her shoulders and a small squeeze being given to her shoulder.

"I'm here for ya Evans."

Jade sighed deeply. "Thanks Havoc."

"No problem."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Seven days later…Train…_

"Brother. Brother. Brother! ED!"

The golden haired alchemist eyes snapped off the blurring scenery and landed on his sighing younger sibling. "You say somethin' Al?"

"I said are you okay?" Alphonse repeated, seeming slightly amused by his brother's state.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, allowing his gaze to once again land on the streaks of colors passing by the train as it headed for its course to Central. "I'm fine."

"You know Havoc says she misses you."

"Sure she- Havoc?" The Fullmetal alchemist puzzled, his eyebrow arching while Al kept a rather amused look on his features.

"Yeah, Havoc's been Jade's guard for two months. According to the Fuhrer they've been inseparable." The youngest Elric reported, noting how his brother's shoulders stiffened and how his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that right?" He gritted out, fisting his hands in his lap as the venom dripped from every word. "When exactly did you hear from Mustang?"

"He sent a message to us while we were at Briggs Fortress. You were busy so I took the message." Alphonse explained, leaning backward in his seat getting into a comfortable position to watch the show.

Slowly Edward's features morphed from ticked to utterly furious. His face bloomed into red and steam practically rolled out his ears, while a vein pulsed continuously in his forehead, bulging out of his skin. You could hear the sound of his metal hand clutching and his teeth grounding as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Al?" Edward chuckled, his eyes never opening.

"Yes, brother?" Al smiled cheekily, knowing his plan was working perfectly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! HOW THE CRAP DID HAVOC BECOME HER GUARD! WE BOTH KNOW HE GOES AFTER ANY GIRL HE CAN!"

Alphonse frowned and raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit harsh."

"HE GOES AFTER ANY **PRETTY GIRL** HE CAN, BETTER!"

Al's face split into a dazzling smile as he leant forward, placing his elbow on his leg, and resting his head in his hand. "So…you think Jade's a pretty girl?"

Ed's mouth snapped shut as he paused in his rampage. "Uh…."

"He's taking her to the Military Ball at the end of the week." Alphonse added, watching as his brother prepared to snap once again.

"Ohhh, is he?" He ground, smiling a sickly sweet evil smile.

"Yep."

"Not if I get there in time he's not." Edward growled, crossing his arms ignoring Al's chuckles of amusement.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_One week later…Central…Military Ball…_

"Melody if you don't stay still I'll yank your brains out." Jade scolded her younger sibling as the girl pouted slightly.

Melody was currently sitting Indian style on the floor of her sister's room. Technically it was her room too, but she was using the Elric's bunking quarters to study and take care of Al's secret kittens. Jade ran the brush smoothly through her sister's crimson locks from her seat on her bed, making the river of red silky smooth in texture. Melody smiled softly and shut her eyes at her sister's gentle touch softly weaving through her hair.

"It feels like we're five again." Melody noted, her gaze focused on the floor while her lips were still in the form of a smile. "You used to do my hair all the time when we were little."

The eldest Evans gained a gentle edge to her features as she nodded. "Yeah, I should do this more often."

"I would like that." The red head smiled widely, looking over her shoulder to gain her sister's chuckle.

Jade weaved the last strand of crimson into place before patting her sister's shoulders. "Go take a look."

The younger girl practically skipped out of the room into the bathroom, causing her sister to shake her head with a smile. In a flash of red Melody jumped onto the bed, jarring the older Evans from her trance.

"I love it! Thank you sister!" Melody squealed, embracing her older sister into a hug.

The hairdo wasn't anything extravagant or special, it was simple, but made the younger girl look radiant. The strands of hair on each side of her face had been braided then clipped to the back of her head, then her bangs had been slightly teased to make them a bit fuller. Overall nothing special, but it had been years since Jade had done her sister hair; that's what matter most to Melody.

"Glad I could help." Jade chuckled, patting her back as she pulled away from the embrace. "Now go get your dress on and don't mess up your hair!"

"Yes, mother!" The fire alchemist replied, yelling over her shoulder as she bolted from the room.

The Ice Angel Alchemist merely shook her head, chuckling as she rose to her feet to get her own dress on.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Well, don't you look….the exact same Havoc." Melody giggled, as she leaned against the wall beside the blue clad soldier.

"Thanks." He smirked. "But, you do look beautiful Mels."

The crimson haired girl donned a midnight black gown that reached her knees and had a red sash tied around the waist showing how tiny her torso was. The straps were two inches thick and formed a V-neck in the front and cress-crossed in the back.

"Thank you, but behave." She chuckled, playfully smacking his arm. "You know I'm Al's girl."

"Oh, trust me I know and I don't plan on coming between that." Jean added, letting his eyes drift away from Jade's door. "Or her and Ed."

"Me and shorty what?"

Both pairs of eyes landed on Jade who had her golden eyebrow arched, while she shut her door behind her. Her body was covered in a long white dress that reached the floor, while a split went up to her mid-thigh. Light blue trimmed the slit, the edge of the dress, and neckline in thick bands. The straps were off the shoulder and showed her tan shoulders off and contrasted with her slightly curled gold hair.

"Nothing!" Melody squeaked nervously. "You look great sis, but I better go find Fuhrer since he insists that no girl should come to a Ball alone."

Jade scoffed at that slightly, but chuckled at her sister's tone and nodded. Melody gave Havoc a small look before strolling down the hall and out of sight; soon a warm hand landed on Jade's shoulder that she knew immediately who it was.

"Ready?" Jean questioned, allowing his arm to relax on top of her shoulders.

"As I'll ever be." The ice alchemist sighed, ignoring his chuckle.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Mustang's office…._

Melody carefully grasped the door handle to the Fuhrer's office and was just about to swing it open when she heard numerous voices on the other side of the thick wood. Her eyebrow arched as she listened to the muffled conversation.

"_You found nothing." _She could tell that was Mustang's voice easily.

"_We couldn't find any trace of him in Stone Valley or Briggs Fortress." _Came another voice that sounded slightly annoyed.

"_We're sorry Fuhrer, but there weren't any leads we could follow or rumors. It's obvious he doesn't want to be found so he won't be." _

Melody threw the door open to see the three blue clad soldiers standing in what was a deep conversation, that is until she busted into the room. "Alphonse!"

Immediately a huge smile broke across the younger Elric's face as his arms wrapped around the crimson haired girl. "Hey, Mel."

"Nice to see you too Mel." Edward smirked, observing the oblivious couple.

"Shut up, Ed." The youngest Evans playfully glared, her arms still fastened around Alphonse's waist. "When did you guys get back? And did you grow a few inches Ed?"

"A few hours ago and yes I did…..AND STOP LOOKING SO SHOCKED!" The alchemist snarled at the end at Melody's stunned expression that ended up turning into one of pure comedy.

"Sorry." She smiled cheekily, getting an eye roll from the eldest brother.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you were." Ed sighed, ruffling her hair playfully, earning a smack to the arm.

"Stop that! Sister spent an hour fixing it for me!" She chuckled, while trying to smooth the stray hairs back into place on her head. Alphonse simply smiled at his girlfriend and brother's sparring match, but quickly his attention righted itself.

"Mel, where's Jade at?"

Melody glanced upward at her date. "With Havoc, they went on to the Ball I guess."

A slight growl filled the room as all eyes landed on Edward donned in the traditional military blue outfit, and who looked rather ticked. "Is she now?" He chuckled evilly, clutching his fists, and charging towards the door. "Melody, where are they having the Ball at…I want to have a nice _chat_ with Havoc."

"Ed!" Both Melody and Alphonse yelped, wrapping their arms around the struggling alchemist.

Edward thrashed and snarled trying to wretch free from the two so that he could rip apart Havoc. "Let me go!"

"No!" The two chorused, straining to restrain the alchemist.

"I said all I want to do is talk!" He protested, jerking at his arms, surprised at the grip Melody had on him and how it was becoming painful. "A nice conversation where my fist plants itself into his face!"

Both Al and Melody sweat dropped as Mel grumbled. "Jealous much?"

"I AM NOT!"

"Um…Fuhrer?"

Everyone's eyes rose to a male soldier probably in his early thirties and cropped blonde hair. "That doctor you invited arrived a few moments ago."

"Doctor? I did not invite any doctor, soldier." Mustang stated firmly. "You let him in?"

The soldier did nothing but stand in place, frozen like a statue as a red mark on his neck glowed an eerie red. Slowly the soldier collapsed to the ground with a thud and crimson began to seep from the mark as the soldier's pulse died. Melody immediately released Edward and rushed forward to the fallen soldier. She pressed to fingers to his neck only to confirm the suspicion of the man's passing; it was then her eyes narrowed at the puddle of liquid that was now pooling around his limp body. Red sparked off the substance every second or so in frantic movements as though it was trying to control the no longer flowing fluid.

"Oh no." She gulped, slowly letting her eyes rise to the three men still staring at the body. "It was-"

"Melody." Edward spoke deeply, training his eyes on the slightly paler female. "Where's Jade at exactly?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Central hallway…._

Jade's heels clicked ominously on the tiled floor of the military base, only her figure present in the one of the many halls. The Ball was still going strong down on in the large room they had cleared to accommodate all the soldiers that had arrived in blue with their dates on their arms. The young alchemist had realized after an hour or so of Havoc twirling her on the dance floor that during her frantic rush to get dressed her father's military tags had slipped from their home around her neck. It may have seemed silly anyone other than her or her sister but Jade's attachment to the two little rectangles of silver was deep. It was all she had to remind her of her father and kept him close to her heart. So she felt rather naked without its comfortable presence around her neck; that is how she ended up making her way up to her room to snag the piece of jewelry and make her way back to the Ball before Havoc noticed her presence missing. She may have waited until he made a trip to the restroom to sneak off, knowing that it would take her a few moments to return. Quickly she pushed her door open and glided into the room scanning its every surface for the metal. Finally she spotted it on top of the dark dresser that was about up to her hip level. Snagging the necklace from the surface she looked into the medium size mirror hanging on the wall just above the dresser, and began to click the necklace into place. Frustratingly in her rush the silver slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground with a clink.

In a swift motion she ducked down, picked the necklace up, and righted herself to gaze into the mirror to fasten her treasure in its rightful place; when she froze.

"Hello, Jade."

In the mirror she saw the reflection of Hoss as he shut the door behind himself.

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! Hope you guys liked it I worked for hours on this! I'm almost at one hundred! Thank you guys for helping me! I'll update soon!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	36. Stab to the Heart

**Stab to the Heart**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

Jade froze at the sight of the very man that haunted the deepest corners of her mind being reflected to her in the shiny surface hanging on the wall. The cruel smile that curled at his lips sent waves of shivers down her spine and made her fists clench around the necklace in her grip. Her mind began to race thinking of every option possible to get out of this, but all ended with her needing her alchemy band which hadn't been in her possession for months. Slowly the man that sent her blood boiling and her body chilling stalked up behind her and ran his finger tips over her shoulder; smaking her gain a look of pure disgust on her features.

"You look lovely." He noted, pleased by her stiff posture. "You really are your mother's daughter. So…" He trailed off, placing his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her sides. "Where's your alchemy band, hmm?"

Suddenly there was a click and a semi's barrel was firmly pressed against his forehead. Jade let out a small growl as her finger rested firmly on the trigger, taking in his neutral expression fo the turn of event. She had almost forgotten that she had placed her gun in a holster around her thigh just in case, thank God for Hawkeye and her vast gun collections. Hoss kept his hands firmly in place on her hips and that sadistic smile never faltered from his lips.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger. After all you are a dog of the military. Kill an innocent man."

Jade snorted, rolling her eyes, and pressing the gun firm against his head. "Innocent, my butt. You call a man who murders for his own pleasure innocent. I need to pick you up a dictionary."

"I did not such thing."

"BULL CRAP!"

"Watch your tone Jade Kathleen Evans!" He roared digging his nails into her side. "I am still your god-father and you will treat me with respect!"

"Was my god-father until you murdered my parents and countless other soldiers who did nothing towards you!"

Hoss reared his hand back to deliver a sharp slap her across the face only for her knee to come up harshly to hit him right in the rib cage. Hoss gasped for the air that left his lungs and watched as she just about pulled the trigger when he snapped his fingers and a red bolt hit her squarely in the chest. Jade flew backward into the dresser, the gun soaring through the air to land on the ground with a loud thud, as the girl tried to control her breathing. Her back firmly pressed against the wooden surface as a red mark pulsated on her neck, sending jolts of electricity through her body making it quiver and twitch against her will. Slowly Hoss approached her glaring daggers into her, clasping his hand around her thin neck in a choking hold, and yanked her up slightly so that her face was an inch from hers; her body suddenly became limp with no control over itself.

"No alchemy band, no control over your blood. Your purity as a child saved you last time Jade, but this time you will die." He smirked, watching as her teeth gritted and clear liquid began to fill her emerald eyes. "Now, let's finish this the way it should have ended eight years ago."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Military Ball…Central…_

"Dang it Jade!" Havoc cursed, searching frantically around the room for the female. He had let her out of his sight for three minutes, three minutes, and now she was nowhere to be seen. "Some guard I am!"

Havoc's blue eyes began to scan the crowd in search of the golden haired female, but found none that even came. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves; oblivious to the tense soldier or the situation at hand.

"Havoc!"

Jean's head snapped in the direction of the enraged shout that had filled his ears, almost making him cringe at the volume. Making their way through the sea of people was none other than Fuhrer Mustang, Melody, Alphonse, and a beat red Edward. No sooner did they reach him did Alphonse's arm constrict around his brother to hold him in place, much to Edward's distaste.

"Havoc, where's Jade?" Mustang questioned a demanding undertone in his words; though worry shone slightly in his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know." Jean sighed exasperatedly, and pinching the bridge of his nose feeling worry and guilt build in his chest. "I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is! You're supposed to be guarding her!" Edward roared, fighting against his brother's hold.

"I don't know where she is! That's what I mean, I left her to go to the restroom for three minutes and I came back out here and she was gone!"

"I swear if she-"

"ENOUGH!" Mustang snapped at the two, fire blazing in his eyes. "We're not going to solve anything by yelling at one another!"

"To heck we ain't!" Ed snapped, ripping free from his brother's grasp, and grabbing Havoc by the collar and slamming his back into the closest wall. Havoc remained motionless as the alchemist glared daggers. "If anything happened to her I swear you'll be paying for it!"

"Brother!" Alphonse growled, gripping his brother by the arms and jerking him off the fellow soldier. "Stop it! We're wasting time that we could use to find Jade!"

"No need my dear boy."

The music halted with a screech and silence fell upon the room like an eerie veil as everyone's eyes fell upon a single spot. In the center of the room was Hoss dressed in military blue, obviously to blend in and not to catch suspicion, holding tightly onto Jade's arm to keep her from falling over. Her eyes were glazed as red sparked off her skin and her teeth gritted through the pain; his control was wound tightly in her blood making it hard for her even to stand. Edward's eyes narrowed as he squared his shoulders and clenched his fists.

"Hello, Edward." Hoss nodded a polite smile on his lips though the sadistic undertone tainted it. "Say hello Jade."

The sparks encasing the girl's form intensified to streaks of electricity jumping off her skin and landing on a new patch of flesh, only to continue onto another spot. "H…he…." She shook with pain as her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing turning into gasps.

"Close enough." Hoss sighed, shaking his head at the girl and returning his blood thirsty gaze to the Fullmetal Alchemist, who at the moment kept his eyes trained on the girl in his grasp. "Oh, I see you want her do you?"

"Hand her over, now!"

"Now where would be the fun in that? After all I went through all the trouble preparing for this event." The doctor chuckled darkly, pulling Jade's body closer to his own. "All the pieces have come into motion Mr. Elric. Now all that's left to do is put them to work. If you'd be so kind Edward I need you to put up some walls to block the three of us in the center of the room, I would have this lovely creature next to me do it but it seems her alchemy band is missing."

"No."

Hoss shook his head sorrowfully before his eyes darkened and then spoke in a low menacing tone oozing with venom. "Wrong answer." Swiftly he jerked a blade out and slashed into across his hostage's cheek, leaving a bloody gash in its path and letting a few lone droplets soar through the air from the force utilized. "Next time it'll be her neck." The man warned wiping the blood onto his pant leg while the crimson secreted from her wound made a dark path down her face and drizzled off her chin.

"Brother." Al warned, grasping his brother's shoulder, feeling how tense his muscles were.

"You need her alive!" Ed growled, trying to call his bluff, knowing full and well that whatever he was planning he needed her to be breathing.

"That doesn't mean I can't torture her."

That statement ran chills down the alchemist's spine as his entire body froze at the idea. His eyes glanced over his shoulder at his brother's concerned expression, and then locked his gaze on the blonde girl who had been by his side for a year. "What do you want me to do?"

**Author's Note: I was going to save this for tomorrow, but at the request of my hundredth reviewer (St. Iggy the Pyro)** **I'm releasing it today. I reached one hundred reviews! Thanks you guys, but please keep reviewing I like hearing your thoughts on each chapter; it really makes writing this worthwhile. :) I'm heading off to write the next chapter right now!**

**Lots of Love **

**Lily**


	37. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

Hoss smiled sadistically, easing his threatening death hold on the girl's arm. "Good, now come here." Edward slightly hesitated in his steps toward the power crazed alchemist, but all it took was to see the red sparks flying off Jade's rapidly paling flesh to convince him to move forward.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, trying to grab his brother's arm only to be stopped by Mustang's hand.

"We do anything he doesn't like he can kill them both." The Fuhrer reminded with a sigh, watching as Ed finally reached the duo in the middle of the floor. "Don't worry those two know what they're doing…..hopefully."

The eldest Elric's softening eyes landed on the ice alchemist, who cringed as another spark danced off the surface of her skin. His fingers reached out hesitantly to touch her motionless hand, trying to ease her every increasing pain, only for her to be jerked out his of reach suddenly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mister Elric, no touching." Hoss smirked at the scowl that imprinted itself on the teen boy's features. "Now about those walls."

"E….Ed….do…n't…." Jade gasped out, earning a sneer from Hoss.

The doctor growled at her trembling lips that had allowed the words to barely form and yanked her body painfully into his. "Gaining more control are we?" He hissed weaving his fingers into her golden hair the tugging at it from the roots. "I thought that mark would amplify the effects, but for some reason it never sticks to your blood. I guess it's a matter of time….the walls Mister Elric."

As a motivator the sadist gave another jerk to the female's hair, satisfied when a whimper escaped her throat despite her attempts to keep it in. Edward let a growl ease its way out of his, while he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. A bright blue aura surrounded the area where his palms touched the floor beneath them. The earth under their feet rumbled and groaned with the alchemy forcing its way into their atoms; within seconds rectangular slabs of wall began to shoot up around the trio, effectively making a room within the vast area.

Hoss glanced around the newly constructed section and nodded approvingly. "Very well done. Now, Jade dear stay put."

The order leaving his lips triggered the sparks ritualistic snapping to morph into a red aura that completely bound her body in place. The aura oozed outward from the mark engraved on her neck and spread over the rest over her body. She heard her muscles locking into place as though someone had glued them and her teeth grounding at the pain coursing through her. Volts of electric like energy surged through her veins and expanded to spill into every cell in her body.

"Remember Mister Elric I control whether her heart beats or not. No trying to escape." The doctor smirked, his eyes flashing with satisfaction as he strolled to the other end of the room.

Edward's golden eyes gazed after Hoss until the man reached the other end of the room, well out of ear shot. The Fullmetal Alchemist zeroed in on his partner before him whimpering slightly as a new wave of pain hit her nervous system.

"Jade?" he muttered under his breath, his eyes shifting over her head to watch the doctor pull out a piece of chalk. "Can you hear me?"

A slow pulling motion of her head slightly trying to move forward gave him his answer.

"Can you break out of?"

Her head moved to the side in a jerky motion.

"Why not?"

A rather loud whimper left the girl's lips as she forced her neck to the side revealing the mark pulsating on her skin, burning permanently into the flesh each time she moved allowing a steady stream of crimson to flow down her neck in a path of red.

The mark acted as an anchor for the alchemy to become amplified through and wash into the girl's body, filling it to the brim by force with the blood manipulative. Edward's eyes softened slightly as her body shuddered and her teeth dug into her lips.

"I'll figure something out….I promise."

"I…be….li..e….v…e…y..ou." She managed out, her mouth hardly opening, feeling like her mouth was fastened from the inside with rubber bands; restricting her movement.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Edward observed the doctor's every precise movement. The man continuously moved the chalk along the newly constructed wall, designing a pattern that looked vaguely familiar to the recent eighteen year old. The curves and twists seemed to form a transmutation circle on the surface it was created on; whatever that circle was he didn't like the looks of its eerie structure. His golden eyes narrowed when Hoss turned on his heal and waltzed up to the red sheathed female. The sadist's immediately fingers curled harshly in her locks and tightened just enough to make her lean slightly toward him to ease the sensation.

The alchemist calculated every event possible that he could come up with, and only one seemed likely to work; unfortunately it was the most farfetched. It would require Jade to fight with him and by looking at her trembling form that wasn't happening.

"Ready my dear?"

Jade let a noise escape her bloodied lips that shocked Hoss to the core, causing his glinting eyes to dull in astonishment. She growled at him. Not a whimper, an actual growl that would put any wolf to shame left her red tinted lips as her eyes narrowed into slits at the man. Quickly the blood alchemist composed himself, snarling at the military alchemist before fisting his hand in her hair deeper. Hoss glowered at her defying expression before slinging her backward forcefully into the wall decorated with the white substance.

Her back roughly hit the face of the slab, forcing a gasp to leave her painfully tight lungs. Her body crumbled onto the ground, resembling rag doll; her shoulders quaking as the intensity of the alchemy surging through her body, being amplified from his anger.

"JADE!" Ed began to rush forward towards the girl, only to feel the doctor's sickening grasp on his shoulder yanking him to a halt.

His fingertips dug into the alchemist's skin, bringing an iron rich scent to the surface. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"If you're going to order me around like a dog, why not use your alchemy on me?" The teen growled out through clenched teeth, his eyes burning over his shoulder in the man's direction.

Hoss's eyes gazed at the snarling teen and felt a smirk creep onto his lips. "You'll do what I say with or without the alchemy, because you made to mistake of getting attached to her."

Golden eyes scanned over the slumping female, struggling to get into an upright position as each surge sent her body quaking.

"Now, my proposition-"

"Don't!" A rough voice called out, sounding as though sand paper had been taken to their throat.

Jade sluggishly lifted her head to show pure fire burning in her forest eyes, the red light around her seeming to begin to flicker out. Every second the light dimmed more and more as the fire blazed in her. "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!"

"Ah, I see she's finally broken free!" Hoss cackled, his face tightened at the sight of the girl talking with free will. "We'll have to fix that!"

A flick of his wrist sent a surge of red at the girl slamming her into the circle. Her back arched against the drawing, while the red bolt twisted like snakes around her blue wrists binding her in place, acting as make-shift shackles. Before her partner could even attempt to dart, Hoss tightened his grip and continued his explanation.

"Now Edward I have a simple task for you. And I know you're capable of it. If you except then I won't touch your sweet little partner, if you don't well….she won't have the most pleasant of deaths." He rambled, his tone leaking with deception. Eventually the doctor noticed the way Edward was eyeing the red restraints on her wrists. "Don't even think about trying to brake those either, they're weaving into her veins. You brake that you cut off the blood flow; I'm the only one who can break the connection seamlessly."

To confirm the psychopath's claims the topaz eyed alchemist watched as slowly bright red spread like spider webs down Jade's arms. Connecting and swirling in the previously laid out plan of her life giving vessels, decorating them in a crimson color that radiated in the same hue. The Ice Angel Alchemist yanked her body forward, her back arching against the restraints only to be brought back into place by the red vines weaving in her veins.

"What is it?" Edward growled, his eyes burning into the man.

That when a stomach wrenching smile spread on the doctor's cracked lips. "It's quite simple really…I want you to perform a human transmutation on her."

**Author's Note: Uh,oh…. Hope you guys liked it. This took forever to write! I'll post as soon as I can, promise.**

**But, here's a special treat for all of you. Here's the official poster for this fic; to give you guys an idea of what Jade looks like. Just remove spaces. **http: / /browse. deviantart. com /fanart /digital /other/# /d42fg5m

**Hope it doesn't disappoint! If I make anymore I'll post them on the next few chapters.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	38. Fragments of Metal and Ice

**Fragments of Metal and Ice**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

Edward's eyes widened and frantically darted over to Jade's growling form before returning their attention to the doctor. "What? You want me to…"

Hoss seemed to shake his head frustrated; a heavy sigh left his cracked lips as he trained his glinting eyes on the still struggling female. "I want you to transmute her, its plain and simple, and I've heard through the grape vine you're familiar with this particular transmutation."

"If you want to transmute me, then you do it psycho! Leave him out of it!" Jade roared, trying desperately to pull her weakening body away from the wall with the transmutation circle tainting its surface. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when the glowing red bands snapped her back in place, acting as a rubber band.

Hoss's eyes morphed into slits at the girl, grounding his teeth and clenching Edward's shoulder tightly in his hand muttering. "Maybe I should put another restraint on your mouth." A fierce snarl escaped the entrapped alchemist's lips, searing with pure rage and distaste oozing out of her very being. "You see Jade I would take the honor of transmuting you myself, but there is always the price to pay for performing the taboo of alchemy. Equivalent Exchange."

The Ice Angel's resisting posture sagged, her eyes widening slightly filling with worry as everything seemed to slide into place in her mind. "Your-"

A sickening smile curled on the doctor's lips, while his fingers dug deeper into Edward's stiff shoulder. "Finally, figure it out Jade?"

_~Flashback~_

_"Explain now!" Edward yelled as he slammed the door behind him with a bang._

_Melody shrunk back against the chair she was sitting in as her worried eyes looked at her sister's neutral expression._

_"Alright loud mouth!" she snapped as she leaned against the nearest wall running her hand through her torn down golden hair._

_She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath as though to bring her thoughts into focus. Slowly her emerald orbs opened to be glazed over acting as a barrier to her thoughts._

_"His name is Ronaldy Hoss. He's a medical alchemist from north, he came to Ametris to seek the philosopher's stone", she told showing no emotion whatsoever. "He was close to my parents when we were young, I thought of that monster as a second dad. The only reason he was around though was to scout out potential transmutation material for the philosopher's stone. He figured my parents were the perfect candidates"._

_"Sister", Melody sobbed as tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Winry wrapped an arm around her comfortingly._

_"What happened?" Al squeaked meekly._

_"He never got the chance Amy shot him before he could transmute. He ran off and Amy found us. Ever since then he's been after me", Jade shrugged casually looking at the brothers with her glazed over eyes._

_Present…._

Jade lifted her head so that her emerald eyes could meet the doctor's. "The Philosopher's Stone you're doing this all for the stone."

"Correct." Hoss smirked, his eyes giving off a dangerous twinkle. "You were always bright for your age." That did nothing to help the girl's grimacing face and Edward's narrowing eyes.

"But that takes-" Edward began clutching his fists.

"Hundreds of humans to do, is that what you were going to say Mister Elric? That is what my research revolved around. Equivalent Exchange is the tricky phrase we are met with. The stone's power is worth that of thousands of people, but something that was never taken into account was the quality of the people that were being sacrificed." Hoss explained, pushing Edward forward towards the circle on which Jade was bound to. "The quality of the human life itself. In the past killers have been used to give, there's lives being corrupt by sin. That is where my theory formed. What if one life was given that was worth that of thousands, one **pure** life?"

"Now I know you're crazy." Jade whispered, her eyes still widened as she gazed at the man that had been after her life for years.

"Am I Jade? My alchemy deals with impurities of the blood, impurities of the human; it will only affect those who are tainted, I created it specifically to do so; and yet you were able to escape it twice." The doctor inquired tilting his head, and smirking at the girl's outraged face. "The first time I believed that it was because you were a mere innocent child, but now still eight years later you can still escape it. Although your mother's death and sister's injury still puzzle me."

"MY LIFE ISN'T WORTH THOUSANDS! NOBODY'S LIFE IS MORE PRECOUS THEN ANOTHER'S!"

"Well, we'll find out won't we." Hoss glowered, glaring burning holes into the girl's form, and then his. The doctor's eyes focused on Edward Elric before shoving him harshly forward. "You know what to do."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Outside the barrier…._

Mustang's eyes stayed trained on the four walled structure that currently resided inside Central. Shouts leaked through its defenses putting the Fuhrer on high guard; inside were two of his top alchemists. He had no doubt of their capability of handling the situation, but he still had Melody and Al evacuate the room. Just as he heard the sounds of people's shuffling down the halls fade he knew the two had fulfilled their duty.

"Mustang?" Came Melody's soft, worried filled voice. "We-"

"Go outside just like the others." The Fuhrer ordered, no leniency present in his tone.

"No."

His dark eyes snapped at the two younger siblings out of the group. "That was an order you two."

"Sorry, we're not enlisted in the military; we don't take orders." Alphonse smirked, seeing Melody's triumphant smirk of her own out of the corner of his eye.

"They're our family; we're not going anywhere. If my sister needs me I'm going to be here to jump in." The red head voiced forcefully, surprising even Al at the out of character tone lacing her statement.

Mustang couldn't help but shake his head; seemed like both sisters inherited the ever famous Evans stubborn gene. "If you're going to stay then get ready for when those walls come down."

The youngest Elric arched an eyebrow. "We've tried bringing them down a few moments ago, but Hoss's alchemy was enforced into them."

"I never said we were taking the walls down." The Fuhrer sighed. "I'm sure though with your siblings' track records for _destroying_ things they'll have no difficulty."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Inside the barrier…._

"Now Mister Elric, I'm an impatient man." Hoss growled at the teen alchemist, who was hesitating in front of the blonde female.

Jade eyed him worriedly, knowing if he did transmute then it wouldn't only be her life taken. But, her eyebrow arched ever so slightly at the devious smirk that graced his lips as he gazed at his partner.

"Is now really the time to be smirking?" She hissed lowly under her breath. Her emerald eyes watching as he mouthed a few words to her that made her even more puzzled.

Edward rolled his eyes once, knowing that look of confusion on her tired face. Same old Jade. Slowly he carefully mouthed 'Arm band' to her.

"I'm well aware that you took my band." Jade muttered, noticing his smirk widen, causing her to blink once. "Wait do you-"

"Enough talking!" The doctor snarled viciously through his clenched teeth. "Do it now, or I will cut off her blood supply."

As if to prove his point the doctor manipulated the blood flow through the glowing red veins, making her arms slowly morph from their normal tan tinted hue to a sickly purple.

"Okay!" Edward barked, his topaz eyes narrowing.

Once he saw the doctor's alchemy relinquish the withdrawn blood back into her veins he began to clap his hands and reach towards the ground, to touch the edge of the over drawn circle. The circle took up the entire space behind Jade and some on the floor. But, just as his fingers were about to touch the edge of the drawing Ed whirled around delivering a sharp kick to the doctor's jaw. A loud crunch echoed through the air, while the Fullmetal Alchemist ducked down to sharply stab a pressure point with a jerk of his fist, instantly breaking the doctor's concentration.

The red light slowly receded from Jade's pulsating veins and vanished taking the red glowing bands with it that had held her to the cold wall against her will. In a thud the she landed, quite ungracefully on the rough ground, and groaned at her crying muscles that protested to her sudden urgent movements to get up.

The alchemist heard her hit the ground as he elbowed the doctor in the gut, making him slide backward a few feet away from him, gasping for air. Ed swiftly slid a piece of metal from his flesh arm and pitched the item across the room at the female.

"Jade! Catch!"

Jade's eyes flashed upward and swiftly caught the metal in her grasp, just as Hoss launched a surge of red at her partner. Hoss waited for the bolt to hit the male, but was surprised when it was intercepted by a sudden appearing wall of ice that manifested just in time to take the brunt of the attack. His dark eyes observed as his alchemy met the wall and shattered it into thousands of icy shards that rained onto the ground.

Hoss peered over Edward's fight stance and found the cause of the sudden defense. He smirked sourly as Jade stiffly rose from the ground, determination engraved on her dirty face that mirrored Edward's, and a metal band glinting on her arm.

"This should be entertaining." He mused, watching as the female squared her shoulders to match those of her partner's.

**Author's Note: There we have it! Hope you guys liked it, it took me two hours to whip this sucker out! I'm working as fast as I can to write the next one I promise!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	39. Never Back Down

**Never Back Down**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

Hoss's eyes danced from one alchemist to another, a dangerous look gradually creeping into his dark eyes. "I see Mister Elric returned your alchemy band Jade; though I don't quite remember your ice walls being so weak."

Jade narrowed her emerald eyes, trying to remain strong on her feet; feeling drained from the heavy blood loss. Edward glanced quickly over his shoulder at the tired female, then swiftly returned his gaze back to the sadist before them; moving his stance slightly so that if Hoss tried to send an attack towards her he could block it.

"How sweet, you're worried about her." The doctor's smirk, sensing Ed's body tensing at the mention of his partner; a glint in his midnight eyes caused Jade to shift her weight stiffly to the balls of her feet. "You should be."

It was a red spark that ignited from the doctor's finger tips; it whizzed by Edward's head, and was aimed straight at Jade. She groaned, rolling out of the way of the bolt of red, and landed on her feet in a sprint. Edward transmuted his auto-mail and swung the makeshift blade at the doctor's neck. The man flipped out of the way, and ducked at the round house kick Jade tried to deliver to his torso. Hoss smirked, upper cutting rapidly into the girl's gut, making her slide along the heels of her bare feet and collide with Edward's body. Bracing her with his arms, he carefully encircled his flesh arm around her stomach. Groggy coughs left her throat, letting blood sprinkle from her lips much to the sadist's satisfaction.

"You okay?" Ed grumbled, squeezing her once around the middle.

"No.." She coughed, "But, will be when we kick his butt. Any ideas?"

"You obviously can't dodge well, figures I'd have to do all the work."

"Excuse me for my muscles being stiff from being moved against their will." The female alchemist snapped, another cough leaving her.

"How's your alchemy?"

"I saved you hide with an ice wall didn't I?"

The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed, and smirked. "Figures you'd rub that in."

"MOVE!" Jade shouted, shoving them apart and diving off to the sides, narrowly avoiding another red bolt.

"You two done flirting?" The doctor snarled, taking menacing steps towards the girl.

"Me, flirt with that? Funny." The golden eyed alchemist grumbled, charging at the man.

Just as Hoss was about to duck, Jade ducked down, kicking his feet out from underneath him. Hoss landed on his back with a grunt, and gained a knee crashing down on his chest. A harsh hack left him, Jade squeezed her hand around his throat. Edward began to approach the pair, when a flash of red and Jade rolling along the floor, crimson sparks dancing off her skin made him pick up the speed.

Gradually Jade picked her head off the floor and spat out a mouth full of crimson blood. "God, I hate that man." She growled, watching him carefully while her alchemy regained control of her body.

"Geez Evans, lost your touch?" Ed grumbled, reflecting a bolt of red off the blade of his auto-mail.

"Shut up Elric." Stiffly she rose to her feet, using her partner's shoulder for a bit of leverage. "Got that idea yet?"

"Yeah, but you're going to need to run for this."

Jade rolled her emerald eyes, forcing herself not to fall over. "Of course, the one thing I can hardly do."

"And you'll need to rip your dress." He smirked widely, reflecting another bolt of red, and noticed the glare she was sending him.

"There better not be a double motive behind that." Jade growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Just do it." Ed groaned, giving her the best annoyed look he could. Without another word, Jade reached her fingers to the slit in her dress and ripped away the fabric so that its jagged new hem fell just above her knees. "Shorter than that. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! IT'S TO HELP YOU RUN!"

"I'll be fine like this." She hissed, not missing the slight smile on his lips.

He muttered the rest of the careful thought out plan before they dove apart, avoiding Hoss's swinging fist.

They both rolled into a crouch and Jade took off into a sprint; transmuting her ice spear. She drove the end into the ground, and swung her foot kicking the doctor square in the face with her foot. He swiftly caught her ankle and flung her across the room, tumbling across the ground, but land on her feet eventually. Hoss began to approach the girl, only to have a giant rock fist shoot out of the ground and encase his body. Red sparks snapped off the tough surface, shattering the earth. The doctor charged forward at the Jade, swung, but missed as she slid through his legs then kicked his feet out from underneath him. He fell forward, letting Edward land a swift jab to the gut with his auto-mail fist. As the two sparred momentarily Jade rushed over to the transmutation circle, and swiftly began to make changes to its structure. The eldest Elric swiftly upper cut into his jaw sending him backward; as soon as she heard crack of bone Jade spun on her heel, clapped her hands, and sent a barrage of ice daggers that sunk into his back, resembling a porcupine.

The men fell to his knees with a thud, crimson blood dribbling from the corners of his lips, feeling the ice daggers melt away into nothing; leaving only gaping, bloody gashes in his skin. He raised his head to eye the two alchemists who both now stood in front of him ready to finish him off if he didn't die from the ice attack. A smirk curled on his bloody lips, a gurgling chuckle echoing out of his chest.

"Jade move!"

An audible explosion echoed as Edward tackled the female out of the way, covering her body with his just as Hoss touched the transmutation circle, with his own body pressed against it.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Outside the barrier…._

Mustang's eyes widened at the blue light that began to spill out of the barrier. "GET DOWN!"

All three alchemist's dove to the ground as the barrier exploded with an echoing boom; winds rushed around them as rubble flew over their heads and collided with the walls. The rebound shattered all windows within the area, making the sound of glass clinking onto the ground ring in their ears. Slowly after everything seemed quiet the Fuhrer lifted his head to see nothing more than scorch marks left in place where the barrier had stood. In the center of the room laid the two alchemists responsible for the chaos. His head snapped in the direction of resonance of running, spotting as the siblings rushed over to the alchemists.

Melody and Alphonse rushed over to the pair, fear encasing them, and paused two steps short in shock. Edward had his body thrown protectively across Jade's back, both bodies covered in light splatters of blood and dust resulting from the explosion. But, frighteningly neither was making any attempt to move.

"BROTHER!"

"SISTER!"

**Author's Note: I know cliff hanger, and you guys are going to strangle me. I'M SORRY! But keeping you guys wanting to know more is how to keep your interest spiked. So I am off the work on the next chapter, hope you liked this one. :)**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	40. Shut Up Ed

**Shut Up Ed**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

* * *

_Two days later…_

Mustang rubbed his temples attentively, remembering the horror of the white paper menace being stacked on top of his desk. A soft groan left his throat when he opened his eyes and still saw the mountain of bills piled on the desk's dark stained top.

"Had to go and blow up the entire room, didn't they." He sighed, slumping further into his leather seat, eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

"Technically they only blew up the room that was made inside that room."

Mustang lowered his gaze and rolled his eyes at the crimson haired Evans that strolled into his office. "Might as well have blown up the entire room."

"Never said they didn't severely damage it." Melody chuckled, lowering herself into the vacant seat directly across from the Fuhrer. "After all sister did turn that human transmutation into an anti-transmutation circle. The alchemy ricochet right off and killed Hoss, and the room right off."

**(Note: that the anti-transmutation circle is mentioned in chapter 30)**

Closing his midnight orbs Mustang let deep sigh to escape him. "How are they doing?"

Melody's smile slow dropped from her peach tinted lips; her back straightened from its slumped position. "Edward woke up this evening, but sister…."

"Damage?"

"Edward had a minor concussion, slightly damaged auto-mail, and a sore and heavily bruised back. Sister got a concussion; few fractured ribs, and broke her left arm when she fell on it during the explosion." The girl reported her back slumping at the end of the list.

"Vitals?"

"Doctor says she should wake up any day now, but when she does chances are she is going to kill Edward." The youngest Evans giggled, trying to restrain it with her hand.

At this Mustang leaned forward in his seat and tilted his head with a smirk. "Havoc went to visit?"

"Yep."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Central Hospital…_

Jade squeezed her eyes tightly at the throbbing in her head, with each passing second it only grew louder and louder, pounding in rhythm with her heart's every predictable beat. An irritated snarl left her pink lips, pushing her body stiffly into the sitting position, and cringing ever so slightly at her muscles groaning in protest. Her right hand flew up to her head to apply pressure to the pulsating pain coursing through her skull, only to figure out that not all that noise was from the sensation of her pain. Her emerald orbs snapped, narrowing into dangerous slits, while targeting her gaze at the currently closed door; just barely she could pick up hints of shouting coming from its opposite side. The last thing the girl recalled was Edward tackling her to the cold ground and feeling a sharp stab of pain spread through her arm. A quick glance at its cast encased form answered quickly enough that she had managed to break the limb once again to her increasing frustration. She gazing around the sterile white room, taking in her new surroundings when the pitch of the yells increased just enough to make her snap.

A growl bubbled dangerously in her throat, swinging her feet over the bed, and letting her feet touch the cold tile; the alchemist march over to the door and growled once again before grasping its handle. She ripped the divider open furiously and was met with the sight of Havoc and Edward shouting in the middle of the hall like a bunch of morons.

"I don't care if you're just here to see her, you can't go in!"

"Why not!"

"You're the reason why she's in here! If you hadn't left her Hoss wouldn't have gotten her!"

The rants continued back and forth for several moments, before the noise became too much. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Both heads snapped instantly in her direction and both sets of eyes widened into dinner platesat the fuming female in the doorway. Her face morphing into red as steam practically rolled out of her ears, stomping up to the blonde haired alchemist, she jabbed her good hand's finger harshly into his bare chest.

"It's not his fault! I snuck off because I forgot something in my room! So stop blaming him for my stupidness!" She growled, jabbing him once more to emphasize her point.

Edward merely crossed his arms stubbornly, looking off to the side with irritation clear on his features, and started grumbling incoherently. The ice alchemist sighed deeply in defeat, and decided that yelling at him wasn't the best approach since she was grateful for him.

So pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation the girl muttered just loud enough for both men to hear. "Thank you.", leave her lips.

Golden eyes snapped to her softening facial features in shock. "Huh?"

"Thank you for…..saving me."

Havoc couldn't help but smirk at the nervous blush that spread Edward's cheeks, while he rubbed the back of his neck, and suddenly found the wall rather fascinating instead of the girl standing in front of him.

"Somebody has to." Was the mumbled response that met her ears.

The Ice Angel Alchemist shook her head a small grin greeting her lips as she decided to ignore the comment all together before turning her attention to the soldier that had been her guard and best friend for two straight months.

"Thanks for checking on me Jean." She smiled genuinely, missing the highly irritated look that crossed her partner's face.

"You call him by his first name!"

Jade cringed at the high volume of the pipsqueak's yell that happened to be right by her ear, and snapped. "EDWARD PUT A LID ON IT!"

Havoc couldn't help the laugh that left him. Those two oblivious idiots were glaring at one another in a heated staring match, when Havoc decided to do something that Jade would either thank him or kill him later for. He was going to play the beloved role of match maker.

"No problem Jade, I thought I'd just make sure you were feeling alright and tell you that Melody would have come down here but they may have banned her from the hospital after she nearly choked a nurse that wouldn't let her see you."

Jade couldn't restrain the giggle that left her lips at the thought of her sister's reaction. "Yeah, that's sounds like her. Never mess with her on a rampage."

"And Ed, I promise that I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend so stop yelling at me would ya'?" Jean smiled widely, watching as Edward growled warningly at the soldier.

"You better-"

"What?" Jade puzzled, looking at the flustered alchemist who had abruptly stopped talking in realization of what he almost said.

"I mean…that…um…friend…that's a girl….." He muttered in pieces, ignoring Havoc's snickers, while his face morphed into beet red out of anger and of embarrassment.

Jade scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion as she watched her partner rub the back of his neck, looking rather flustered, and then shifting his golden eyes to glare at the laughing Havoc.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He snarled, the red barely softening on his cheeks, while he tightened his fists as the vein in his forehead pulsed in irritation.

The green eyed girl tilted her head, not seeing exactly why that would get such a rise out of him. Her eyebrows scrunched together in deep concentration when something clicked inside the interworking of the alchemist's mind that caused a soft smile to spread on her lips.

"That's not what you said a few seconds ago, and Al did mention that you missed her while you were away." The blue clad soldier continued, thoroughly hoping this would have an effect other than having the male alchemist trying to strangle him. He sighed once out of frustration, before smirking at the growling alchemist who looked ready to lung at him. "Well, I'll catch you later Ed. See ya Jade."

Edward growled lowly in his throat, launching forward to rip the soldier to shreds when something rather arm grabbed his arm, restraining him from going any further.

"Yeah that's right Havoc you be-"

His loud insult became abruptly cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips being pressing firmly on his in a surprise gesture. His golden eyes widened, watching as Jade slowly pulled back braking the rather abrupt kiss, and smirked at the stunned look that over took his features.

"Shut up Ed."

Gradually the shocked expression on the alchemist's features melted into a small smile. Gently he wrapped his auto-mail arm around her waist, before lowering his mouth on hers feeling her warms lips pressed against his once again. Weaving his fingers into her loose blonde hair as her good hand cupped his cheek, bringing his face closer, and deepening the kiss. Their lips moved softly in sync together as Ed pulled her closer…

"I KNEW YOU TWO LIKED EACH OTHER!"

Quickly the two jerked apart to see Melody jumping up and punching her fist in the air, looking thrilled; while Alphonse on the other hand looked downright smug.

"I thought they banned you from the hospital." Jade grumbled irritated, feeling a warm blush gather on her cheeks.

"Snuck in." Melody smirked, but then it morphed into one of horror at the innocent smile on her sister's face. "You wouldn't dare, Jade-"

"NURSE!"

"JADE!"

"I'D RUN IF I WERE YOU MEL!"

Melody glared lightly at her sister, and took off running just as one of the white clad nurses began stomping threateningly after the red head. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The two alchemists chuckled in the amusement at the sight of Melody dragging Alphonse down the hall, while the growling nurse chased after them hot in pursuit. Jade's soft chuckles swiftly turned into full blown laughter, when her sister got snagged by the ear and was being pulled down the hall with her boyfriend chuckling behind her. The ice alchemist buried her face into Edward's warm chest, in an attempt to muffle her soft laughter so that her sister wouldn't pick up on the sound, but she could practically feel her glares being burned into her back.

"I knew you were evil." Ed noted in a playful tone, watching while his brother tried to coax the nurse into letting his girlfriend go.

"She'll get me back later." The female alchemist assured, lifting her head from his chest, gaining a smirk that caused her eyebrow to rise at the look. "What?"

Without another word Edward softly placed his lips on tops of hers, feeling her smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note: They finally kissed! WHOOT! I've been dying to do that the entire story! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Now here's a question for all of my lovely readers, I wrote a sort of one shot for the two and was wondering if I should post it as a chapter for this story. It fits completely into the plot seemlessly, but I'm afraid that Edward may be acting a bit OOC in it. I'll leave it up to you guys so...**

**Post it or fortget it?**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	41. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, __**love and hate**__, Full Metal and Ice Angel"_

**Author's Note: Okay, since everyone has asked for this I'm posting it. Warning that Ed may be a bit OOC, I may be paranoid though. IDK. Anyway enjoy! So here's the one shot.**

_Two months later….Resembol_

The chilly night was silent to Jade's ears as she slept in the spare bedroom with her sister, content with the few hours of sleep she was actually getting.

"Rise and shine!" Someone yelled at an annoyingly high frequency, soon followed by her mattress being flipped.

Jade landed on her bare stomach with a sharp thud on the chilly floor, sending chills through her body. A sharp growl escaped her lips, glaring at the beaming male alchemist that stood in his boxers and white t-shirt. Not taking her narrowing eyes off of him, she reached and snatched the fluffy white rectangle on the floor near her and chucked it at his head. Satisfied when it smacked him straight in the face.

"Shut up moron and go away." She grumbled, laying her head on the hard floor, content with sleeping there if necessary.

"Not so fast sleeping beauty. If I remember right you promised me a sparring match, while we were on the train." Edward smirked, looking down at her now tensing body.

"Ed it's three in the morning!" Jade whined, raising her head slightly. "And I only said that so you would quit trying to gross Al and Mel out by kissing me in front of them."

"Nice try."

"Crap." The female groaned, burying her face into her arms. "Rain check?"

"Not raining."

"Moron, can't you let your girlfriend sleep dang it!" She growled at the growing grin on his tan face. He just loved getting a rise out of her, especially in the early hours of the morning.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Melody screeched, shooting straight up in bed, her red hair sticking every which way. "TAKE HER AND JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"If you insist." Edward shrugged, picking the glaring female off the ground, and slinging her over his shoulder; then walking out of the room, smirking at Jade's groans.

"Why me?" She mumbled, just when he dropped her on the wet grassy ground.

"I can't fight you if you're down there."

A sharp snarl left her pink lips, jumping swiftly to her feet she glared at the smug alchemist. Her blonde hair pooled around her bare shoulders while she wore her white tank top and her black shorts. Her feet were bare because…well she had been sleeping…until someone woke her up.

"Alright, alright." Jade sighed, tying her long blonde hair back into a low pony-tail. "But, when I win I'm going back to bed."

"And when I win, you can't stop me from grossing Al out again."

"Deal." Jade smirked, knowing she had an ace up her sleeve.

Her and Winry had a nice chat about auto-mail the other day and it had given the blonde alchemist some inspiration. Edward, as payback for the brutal water alchemy lessons she was still dishing out had decided to teach her how he transmuted his auto-mail, remembering her pathetic transmutation of metal back at Briggs Fortress. But, the poor Elric was soon going to regret ever teaching her how to manipulate metal.

The Fullmetal Alchemist transmuted his auto mail arm swiftly into a deadly blade, and then lunged forward at the female. Jade ducked sharply then planted her foot harshly into his back, kicking him to the ground with a thud. Ed rolled effortlessly onto his feet and was just about to attack when Jade clapped her hands and pressed them to her silver arm band. The band radiated bright neon blue before the metal spread downward, encasing her entire right arm in the thin metal covering. Since the band wasn't very big, or thick it only made a thin shell, since she couldn't make more then what was there. But the metal shell gave off the appearance of her having an auto-mail arm. She smirked at Ed's shocked expression just as she struck the damp earth with her metal sheathed fist, surging her water alchemy into the ground, resulting in all the water that had been absorbed into the earth washing over Ed in a mini-wave. Needless to say he landed flat on his back with twinkling white stars swirling above his head. Jade smirked transforming her arm band back to normal; a light yawn left her tired lips as she stretched, satisfied to hear a loud pop.

"Well that was short. Night!" Jade smiled charmingly, trying to turn to return to her warm bed, but it's never that easy.

She took one step before someone grabbed her harshly around the waist and tugged her backwards, causing her to land flat on her back next to a smirking Edward.

"Who said I was done?"

"You lost, a deal's a deal, now I'm going to bed, night Ed." She chuckled, trying to get to her feet, only to get pulled again. "Stop it." Jade grumbled, giving her best annoyed look as Ed rolled over so that he was straddling her.

"Ed." Jade warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously at her smirking boyfriend.

"What?"

"Off."

"I will if you agree I won."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I want to go to bed!"

"I'll let you if you say I won." He chuckled, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Jade sighed deeply, she knew he had a specific reason for wanting to have win this one so badly, but at the moment sleeping sound so good to her. "Fine."

A triumphant grin spread over the alchemist's lips, moving so Jade could sit up, only for their forehead's to clash harshly sending them both sprawling to the ground groaning. Emerald eyes eased open only to roll at the sight of Edward sprawled on top of her rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, maybe you should get up then I sit up?" Jade suggested, chuckling while rubbing her sore forehead.

The Fullmetal Alchemist merely shook his head with a smirk. "Or I can stay on top of-"

"Nice try." She smiled softly, before reaching up and kissing him gently on the cheek. "Now I'm going to bed and if you wake me up again I will strangle you until your face is blue."

Jade began to get up finding that her head had a metal hand and a human one on each cheek and that she had a pair of lips pressed softly to hers. She jerked away with a teasing smile on her lips, earning a growl from Edward.

"Night, you've stolen enough of my sleep." With that she promptly pushed him off of her, and began to walk back into the house to get some sleep."Oh by the way don't forget wake me up again or else."

"Or what you'll kiss me again?"

"No, or I'll never kiss you again"

Ed froze as she smirked at his slightly frozen state and waltzed back into the house.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

It was only two hours later that the sounds of Winry scolding Ed about already having scuff marks on the newly fixed auto-mail woke the groggy blonde. Jade's feet felt like they had two weights strapped tightly to her sore ankles, while trudging down the stairs. Her hair thrown into a messy pony-tail; though her body still wore the same grass stained cloths from sparring. She should have thought to change.

"Sis, why does it look like you've been rolling around in the grass?" Melody gaped, looking at her sister's disheveled appearance.

Edward, who had been drinking water at the time, spewed every drop out, hitting Winry in the face with the torrent of clear liquid. Ten seconds later he had a brand new lump welded into his skull.

Jade growled through her teeth at the now smirking alchemist, realizing in that instant he was going to cash in the whole 'gross out Al' card.

"Because she was." Was all he had to say to get everyone staring at the pair.

"Edward." She snarled, inching towards him, fire burning in her green eyes.

His smirk only widened, not noticing Winry looking at him with the famous 'you didn't look'.

"Sister!" Melody shrieked her mouth dropping.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"No, we did everythi-"

"ELRIC!" The green eyed alchemist screeched, lunging at the blonde, who suddenly realized he had pressed the wrong button.

"Oh, crap!" The blonde growled, dodging a dent worthy punch that his girlfriend swung.

Alphonse softly shook his head, sighing, a smile strongly placed on his lips. "You'd think he'd learn."

Melody and Winry merely shook their heads in agreement, quite amused by the little squabble taking place before them.

**Author's Note: Just thought a put a small one shot of what happens when Ed implies things that don't happen and interfere with Jade's sleep all in one day. Hope you liked it and yes the next chapter is the final one :(**

**Lots of Love **

**Lily**


	42. Full Metal and Ice Angel

**Full Metal and Ice Angel**

"_The world is full of opposites; all you have to do is look a little harder to find them. Opposites attract and come together like fire and ice, angels and demons, sisters and brothers, love and hate, __**Full Metal and Ice Angel**__"_

* * *

**Author's Note: *sniffle sniffle* well guys here's the conclusion to the story that took me nearly a year to complete. I hope you enjoy it :) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favoritted me or this story. **

* * *

_Seven years later…._

Edward rustled under the thick blankets that draped messily over his sleeping form. The bright sun shone through the window onto his peaceful face, unfortunately waking the alchemist with a growl. Grudgingly his topaz eyes drift to the clock not too far from his bedside, blatantly stated on the clocks annoyingly ticking face it said eight a.m. With a slight grumble in his yawn the State Alchemist sits up, knowing he won't be able to fall back asleep and quietly slips out of the bed. Groggily he staggers through the hall into the kitchen, when something peculiar meets his ears. Silence. That was something he didn't get to hear very often nowadays. It was either the Fuhrer shouting at him, gun fire, or bombs explosions filling his senses. He had just returned from an assignment that had taken about two months; to say he was happy to be home was an understatement. No one ever said being twenty five was easy. Edward sighs happily, plopping down on the comfortable sofa that is worn with us, and tilted his head back. Allowing his golden eyes to slide shut, he propped his feet up on the table in front of him, and enjoyed being home.

Suddenly a warmth wrapped softly around his neck, followed by a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek. A knowing smirk crossed the alchemist's features just as he cracked one eye open to met with the sight of sunshine blonde hair and wide emerald eyes. Her light pink lips spread into a delicate smile, while Edward snags the blonde around the waist and pulls her over the couch into his laugh, enjoying the sound of her soft laughter.

"Was that necessary?" She chuckled, resting her head under his chin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Was the response she was met with, followed by his lips meeting hers gently.

His arms wrap protectively around her, moving his kiss to her forehead, enjoying the warmth that radiates off her body. Slowly his metal hand gently picks up Jade's left one, admiring the simple silver band that wrapped around her ring finger. Along the silver surface was the intricate alchemy signs they had both grown used to; it replaced thw long worn out arm band the female used to sport and also reminded people that Jade Evans was no longer available. If the fact that her name was now Jade **Elric** didn't already give that away.

"You're up early." Ed noted, getting a playful eye roll from his wife.

"I heard you get up. So I figured I'd check on you." The Ice Angel Alchemist grinned, feeling his arms tighten around her waist.

"I thought you'd hit me over the head for waking you up."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

The eldest Elric can't help but chuckle while he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "You have been known to throw things."

"Only when you're being stupid Shorty."

A wide smile spread on Ed's lips. "I'm taller then you."

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the laughter that was dying to come out from slipping pass his lips. Jade grumbled incoherently, crossing her arms stiffly across her chest; though amusement flashed in her eyes. "You had to hit a growth spurt at eighteen didn't you?"

"Yeah, just to rub it in your face I did."

The ice alchemist chuckled softly, while she snuggled closer into his t-shirt clad chest. The small smile that once resided on her features softened. Edward kissed her cheek gently before snuggling his face into her shoulder. His fingers drawing small patterns on the base of her back, while he felt her breaths come out slow and even; she hated it when he went on long missions, but he could easily say the same for her. Both alchemists were still active in the military, and dreamed for the day Mustang gave them the boot. But, then again life isn't quite so fair.

The quiet atmosphere became shattered by the high pitched squeal of a baby crying. Jade sighed heavily before prying herself free from her husband's comfortable arms.

"Momma's coming!" She called as she turned down the hall, ruffling her already messy golden locks.

An amused look crossed Edward's face when he noticed that the oversized shirt she was wearing oddly resembled one he owned. "Nice shirt."

A quick smirk over her shoulder, and a wink had him smiling like a moron. "It ain't like the cloths I wore to bed last night were still intact. Thanks to a certain alchemist!" She called over her shoulder just to make him blush, and unfortunately for him it worked.

Jade's bare feet padded down the cold tinged floors, turning into the nursery decorated in soft baby blues and colorful patterns covering the walls. Lying in the center of the dark wooden crib was a baby boy with big fat crocodile tears running down his flushed chubby cheeks.

"Oh, my poor baby." His mother crooned, gently picking up the four month old boy, swaying him soothingly back to forth in her arm while humming softly in her throat.

Slowly the female alchemist lowered herself into a rocking chair and began to ritual of rocking her golden haired son, easing his intense wails to soft cries. His big golf eyes blinked furiously as his chin quivered. Jade gently began to hum the ritualistic lullaby that her own mother sung to her as a new born. Her velvety voice causing the baby's wide eyes to begin to droop and his cries vanish. He had one chubby little fist curled around him mother's finger, drifting off back to sleep. Jade delicately placed a small kiss on the little boy's golden head pure love radiating out of her gaze, before easing him back down into his crib.

"Momma?" Came a groggy, feminine voice.

The ice alchemist turned slightly to smile at her daughter's pajama clad body standing in her brother's room. Her blonde hair tangled and resembling a bird's nest while she rubbed the heel of her hand in her sleep caked eyes, tightening her hold on her stuffed black puppy that Mustang had given her when she was born. Surprisingly yes, Mustang insisted on seeing both of the Elric babies when they were born, and whether Ed wanted to admit it or not that had shocked him to death especially when he gave their first child the stuffed animal she now clung to.

"Is there something wrong with Eddie?" The little girl mumbled, concern lacing her tone.

Jade eased her way over to her daughter and kneeled down to her level, getting to look into her big green eyes that had speckles of gold in the mixture. "Nothing Jaylin, he just woke up is all."

Jaylin giggled softly at her mother's fingers fondly ruffling her shoulder length hair. The five year old girl beamed at her mother and the bright smile on her pink lips, before her eyes zoomed in on the necklace fastened around her neck. The State Alchemist pocket watch. The reminder to both Jade and Edward that she still had to come whenever the state called, just like a good little dog. But, luckily for them Mustang only sent them out one at a time, and gave them months off to take care of their kids. Just three more years to go and then Mustang promised to relieve them of duty.

"Guess what Jaylin?" Jade smiled warmly, tucking a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "Somebody's in the living room waiting for you."

A huge grin, mirroring that of her dad's spread on the little girl's face as she darted from the room, her little feet pitter pattering the entire time.

Edward's head, now tilted back, was letting thunderous snores escape his throat, until someone jumped on his stomach making him jump awake. "DADDY!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Jay." Ed smiled, returning his daughter's death grip of a hug.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night." He chuckled.

Suddenly the little girl's happy aura melted into one of sadness. Her lower lip jutted out slightly, causing Edward's face to melt into concern. "So..that..means that Momma is leaving next?"

Ed's eyes darted over helplessly to said woman who leaned against the wall, with an equally depressed expression. "For a little while yes. But, Momma always gets home faster then Daddy."

"That's because you end up screwing everything up, and then it takes twice as long." The female alchemist smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully, loving to hear his daughter's light laughter fill his ears. "You're one to talk. If I remember right you blew up a police cruiser once."

Jaylin's eyes widened at her mother, who looked quite flustered. "You know that wasn't my fault." She grumbled, ignoring her husband's laughter.

"When did Momma do that?"

"Just right before we found out she was going to have you." He grinned, no catching the curious look on the five year old's face.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Where do baby's come from?"

Edward froze just as Jade clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles. Ed began to scratch the back of his nead nervously, looking to his wife for aid. "Uhm….you see…uh….."

The blonde woman, bit her lip at his stuttering, and shook her head silently just as Eddie started crying again. She began to turn from the room only to hear. "Uh…Jade…a bit of help.."

She looked at the flustered alchemist and smiled, turning from the room to take care of her second child. "Oh no, this one's all yours Edward."

"Jade!"

"Daddy?"

"Jade!"

The ice angel chuckled once more, before sweeping the baby back up into her arms. Yes, there lives had changed drastically in seven years. They were now married and had two wonderful children. Melody and Alphonse had tied the knot and were expecting their third child who would also be their third boy. Then there was the heart stopper...Mustang actually got married...who he married wasn't such a big surprise; let's just say the Fuhrer's six year old son will be a great sharp shooter. Unfortunately though for Jade and Edward they did still bicker, but not enough to get him sent to the emergency room. But, all in all as Jade gently soothed her son and listened to Edward explain that she should ask her mother when she was older did she smile. Her life definitely hadn't been what she would have thought it would have been when she was seventeen, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Jade, a little help in here." Edward pleaded, over top of his daughter's persistent questions.

The green eyed alchemist smiled sweetly down at the now cooing baby snuggly in her arms as she made her way back to the living room, and chuckled. "Coming Ed."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there it is, probably one of my favorites to have written. Now as for a sequal I already have the plot, I just need a few months to get everything up and going. I have three weeks until school, three books and study guides that have to be finished all before I go back, and then there is the lovely challenge of school itself when it comes back. Then there is also the pending matter of my other story practically begging me to finish. *sighs* I put too much on my plate XD**

**Just keep an eye out for a sequal, or put an alert on me. Warning that the sequal, if there is going to be one, will be centered around Edward's daughter Jaylin.**

**Lots of Love Forever**

**Lily :)**


End file.
